Cada segundo a tu lado
by MiliiSidero
Summary: Luego de que Rachel fué a NYADA se relata lo que pasó luego con la pareja Kurt y Blaine como protagoinstas, su relacion a medida que distintas cosas van apareciendo, en especial cosas que estan relacionadas con Finn que estuvo actuando raro desde que Rachel se fue.
1. Cap1:El comienzo del fin

Cada segundo a tu lado.

Cap1: El comienzo del fin. Soportar y seguir adelante.

Los chicos de New Directions se despedían del tren que se llevaba una parte de su Club a New York y Finn parecía que iba a seguirla hasta ese destino, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que la debía dejar ir y seguir su sueño, volvió a donde estaban todos parados. Todos estaban con una sonrisa en su rostro porque simulaban estar contentos por Rachel, lo estaban, pero sentían más dolor porque una parte del Club Glee se iba.

La verdad que la sensación, por lo menos la mía, era horrible ya que una de mis mejores amigas se había ido, estaba un poco molesto porque no la podía acompañar en ese gran viaje que además también era mi sueño, pero por lo menos podría pasar un año entero mas con Blaine. –Pensó Kurt- Esa era la parte más difícil de viajar a New York, me tenía que acostumbrar a no estar con mi amor a mi lado, sabía que nos íbamos a mantener en contacto pero es difícil y no sería lo mismo que siempre, eso lo sabíamos los dos y también sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil. Pero también creíamos en nuestro amor, y creíamos que podía superar cualquier obstáculo de la vida. Ahora que no entre a NYADA nuestro amor puede crecer aun más y estoy contento y emocionado por ello.

Will- Chicos ¿Quién tiene hambre? Si quieren podemos comer algo, conozco un lugar muy cerca de acá que es muy bueno.

Todos accedieron y parecían animados menos Finn por su puesto. Caminaron dos cuadras, todos siguiendo al profesor de la mano de Emma, el les abrió la puerta del lugar, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que la comida de ese lugar cambiaria esas caras.

Todos se sentaron y pidieron lo que querían comer, no había mucha conversación en esa mesa, por lo que el profesor trataba de sacar temas de conversación, como respuesta recibía alguna pequeñas risa o gestos o pocas palabras.

Will- Vamos chicos, no sigan así, hay que estar contentos.

Finn- No puede pedirme eso.

Will- Sabes que era lo mejor que podías hacer, ella será muy feliz y eso también lo sabes.

Finn- Profesor Shue, era la mujer que amaba, tanto que estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella, le tendí una trampa con ayuda de los padres y su ayuda, eso no me parece bien. Si usted hubiera visto su cara cuando le conté todo en el auto…

Will- Quizás no, pero me puedo imaginar la cara que tendrá al llegar.

Santana- Si yo la extraño no se puede imaginar el resto…

Blaine sabía que Kurt contenía algo que no podía decir, lo noto en sus ojos, entonces Blaine le hizo un gesto y lo tomo de la mano fuertemente.

Kurt- Profesor la verdad que le agradecemos por tratar de animarnos pero una integrante importante de New Directions se ha ido y la mitad de nosotros ya no estará con la otra mitad el año que viene, quizás ponernos así no es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento pero es necesario para después recuperarnos.

Blaine y Kurt se sonrieron y Kurt murmuro- Gracias. –Blaine le giño el ojo.

Luego de que Kurt haya dicho esto todos comenzaron a decir comentarios bajitos y a hablar un poco mas, Will sabía que Kurt tenía razón, le hizo caso y dejo que la conversación fluyera sola y se dio la vuelta para hablar con Emma.

Todos comenzaron a hablar con la persona que tenían al lado, luego con la que tenían al frente hasta que todos hablaron con todos, comieron, se divirtieron, cantaron un poco, hicieron bromas, en fin: se olvidaron y recuperaron de la situación por lo menos por unos minutos. Terminada la comida todos salieron riéndose, llegaron a la calle y comenzaron a despedirse.

Finn, Quinn y Joe acompañaron a Blaine y a Kurt y continuaron hablando hasta que Quinn y Joe debían irse a sus casas por otro camino, se despidieron y Finn le pregunto a Kurt -¿Vienes conmigo a casa?

Kurt- No, me iré con Blaine, creo que necesitas un tiempo a solas.

Se despidieron y Kurt y Blaine continuaron caminando una cuadra hasta que Blaine le señalo a Kurt una banca para que pudieran sentarse. Se sentaron y Kurt apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine.

Blaine- Estuviste bien en decir eso.

Kurt- Gracias a ti, me diste valor con solo tomar mi mano, gracias otra vez.

Blaine- Siempre estaré para ti en esos momentos- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza a su novio.

Kurt- No sé qué haría sin ti.

Blaine- Pues no lo sé y no quiero saberlo, el solo pensarlo me pone mal.

Kurt- A veces me pongo a pensar que hubiera pasado si me hubieran aceptado en NYADA, creo y siempre creeré que nuestro amor puede contra todo pero cre…

Blaine- ¿Pero? Nuestro amor puede contra todo, apostaría todo a esa afirmación. Hubiera sido un poco más complicado pero lo hubiéramos podido enfrentar y superar.

Kurt- No te pongas así, siempre que hablamos de estos temas te pones nervioso, tranquilízate, no me aceptaron, estoy aquí sonríe.

Blaine- Es una lástima pero entraras el año que viene. Y sonrió siempre que me acuerdo que te tengo como novio y siempre que te veo.

Pasaron las horas hablando y hablando sin tomar en cuenta las horas que pasaban, se abrazaban, se besaban, Blaine se ponía nervioso y Kurt lo volvía a abrazar.

Kurt- Se está volviendo oscuro ¿Vamos?

Blaine- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Kurt- No sé si quiero ir, Finn necesita tiempo a solas. No sé cuanto será suficiente.

Blaine- ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa?

Kurt- Estaba esperando que hicieras esa pregunta.

Se rieron y volvieron a caminar contentos de la mano.

Llegaron a la casa de Blaine, saludaron al padre, se quedaron hablando con él, tomaron café, rieron y Kurt comenzó a explicarle la razón de su visita.

Padre de Blaine- No debes explicar nada, siempre son un placer tus visitas, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame y acuérdate que esta casa es como tu segunda casa y que puedes venir cuando quieras.

Kurt- Muchas gracias Sr. Anderson, usted es muy amable.

Sr. Anderson- ¿¡Que clase de persona soy! ¿Tienes hambre verdad?

Kurt- Pues…algo.

Sr. Anderson- Enseguida les preparo algo para cenar.

El padre de Blaine tomo una bandeja y se llevo las tazas y camino rápido a la cocina. Kurt y Blaine estaban sentado en mismo sillón, Blaine se acerco un poco a su novio y lo tomo de la mano.

Blaine- Le caes muy bien a mi padre, creo que se acostumbrara a tu presencia.

Kurt- Solo espero que no me vuelva una molestia, ya son demasiadas visitas.

Blaine- ¿De que hablas? A mi padre le encanta verte, solo ve a compañeros de trabajo, a veces a mi hermano y a mí, le encantan las visitas, pero a ti te adora. Igual, me sorprendería mas si no te adorara, eres perfecto.

Kurt- Nadie es perfecto –Dándole un beso a su novio.

Blaine- Para mi tu lo eres –Respondiendo a su beso.

Se besaron varias veces, hablaban, se reían, jugaban con los besos, las cosquillas, los abrazos, las caricias. Se quedaron un rato abrazados y llego el padre de Blaine con dos platos de comida, los puso sobre la mesa y les pidió a los enamorados que lo ayudaran con la mesa, hicieron caso, se sentaron, comieron y hablaron, pero esta vez cosas más serias.

Cuando terminaron de comer:

Kurt- Sr. Anderson la verdad que se lucio con la comida que preparo, estaba muy rica.

Sr. Anderson- Muchas gracias, era mi intención que les gustara.

Blaine se paro y agarro todos los platos, Kurt todos los vasos y la bebida y luego el padre de Blaine se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos cuando de repente Blaine puso su mano contra el pecho de su padre diciéndole- Olvídate esta noche de tener que la lavar, Kurt y yo nos ocuparemos de eso.

El padre de Blaine amaba esos momentos en los que su hijo lo ayudaba pues llegaba de trabajar y debía limpiar la casa, cocinar y lavar los platos, por lo general su hijo lo ayudaba con una tarea al día, eso le gustaba ya que hacía ver que Blaine reconocía lo que su padre estaba haciendo por él y le estaba agradeciendo.

El padre, bostezando subió las escaleras a su habitación, mientras los chicos estaban en la cocina lavando los platos y hablando de las cosas que hacia el Sr. Anderson. Cuando de repente Kurt pensando en algo, lo miro a Blaine y le mojo un poco la mano, su novio lo miro y Kurt sonrió.

Blaine- ¿Con que eso es lo que quieres?- Salpicando a su novio.

Se habían mojado las remeras y ya se habían cansado de reír así que Blaine se acerco despacio a Kurt, le acaricio el pelo y agarro su cabeza con las dos manos y lo beso. Kurt, respondiendo lo abrazo de la cintura. Ellos estaban perdidos en ese beso hermoso, largo y apasionado. Al darse cuenta que debían limpiar lo que habían hecho pararon de besarse se miraron y sabían lo que tenían que hacer, sabían que debían limpiar pero se miraron tan fijo que era incontenible otro beso, Kurt le dio un beso corto a Blaine y comenzó a secar, Blaine sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

Al terminar se tomaron de las manos, subieron las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación de Blaine se acostaron en la cama, se taparon, uno frente al otro, tomándose de las manos.

Blaine- Quisiera que te quedaras todas las noches.

Kurt- Me encantaría pero tengo familia y un hogar. Pero sabes que en algún futuro trabajaremos y tendremos lo suficiente para vivir solos. Aunque extrañaría la comida de tu padre.

Se rieron silenciosamente ya que el padre de Blaine estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Luego se miraron fijamente, se dieron un beso corto y Blaine le dio un beso en la frente a su novio mientras decía- Buenas noches Kurt, nos vemos en la mañana. Kurt sonrió y cerrando sus ojos dijo- Igualmente Blaine, te amo.


	2. Cap2:Mi culpa

Cap.2: Mi culpa.

En una habitación, por la mañana, en una cama estaba dormido el dueño de la habitación, Blaine, mientras su novio, Kurt lo miraba, quien se despertó hace unos minutos y no puede dejar de ver a su amado.

Es muy lindo, no puedo creer que pasáramos del momento en el que lo vi por primera vez en Dalton, cuando yo estaba bajando por las escaleras pidiendo indicaciones a donde estamos ahora- Pensó Kurt- ¡Esa mirada! ¡Esos ojos! Cuando lo vi supe que era alguien muy amable y dulce y tenía razón ¡Cuando tomó mi mano! Fue simplemente mágico y de inmediato lo escuché cantar, nunca me enamore tan rápido. Al lado de ese chico que ahora es mi novio soy feliz, en su cama, mirándolo...ahí cuando lo miro…me sale automáticamente esa sonrisa tonta, me dan muchas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo y aunque sé que hasta las mujeres se derriten por él voy a tratar de estar siempre a su lado ¡Y pensar que creía que no iba a poder encontrar a nadie y que era el único chico gay en Ohio! Jaja, todavía no lo puedo creer.

La pequeña y casi silenciosa risita de Kurt despertó a Blaine que de a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Kurt.

No me puedo despertar de mejor manera- Pensó Blaine mientras se trataba de despertar parpadeando una y otra vez- Ojalá pudiera despertarme todos los días de la misma forma, nunca me cansaría de mirarlo por las mañanas, la forma en la que se lo ve despierto con un poco de luz del sol sobre su rostro con su sonrisa hermosa que hace cada vez que lo veo ¡Cuando lo veo! Cuando lo hago no puedo creer que alguien así esté conmigo, a veces siento que no es real y que no merezco tenerlo como novio ¿Qué tendré yo para tenerlo a él cómo novio? Ojalá pudiera saber o pudiera preguntarle. No le puedo preguntar, quizás más adelante ¿Qué hare sin él en el futuro? Seguramente vamos a estar comunicados siempre pero nunca será lo mismo, no podré verlo a los ojos y hacer las cosas que me provocan: abrazarlo y besarlo. Cuando escuche "Perfect" o "Baby It´s Cold Outside" entre otros duetos extrañaré mucho su voz, sus canciones. Creo que debo cuidarlo muy bien y pasar el tiempo que nos queda juntos.

Los dos estaban pensando sobre su novio que tenían al frente, como si lo que estuviera alrededor no existiera. Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y el padre de Blaine entró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera totalmente despierto, alegre y con mucha energía para comenzar el día.

Sr. Anderson- ¡Ah ya están despiertos! Bajen que ya les preparé el desayuno y está en la mesa, yo me voy a trabajar. Después me cuentan si lo que les cociné quedó rico. Y Kurt mándale saludos a tu familia y mucha suerte con Finn, vuelve cuando quieras, sabes que no me molestaría verte hoy, pero lo entenderé si tu familia quiere que te quedes en tu casa. De todas formas si no nos vemos hoy nos veremos otro día ¡Suerte a los dos y que empiecen bien, los quiero mucho!

Kurt- Muchas gracias por todo Sr. Anderson, ojalá que usted también empiece bien el día.

El Sr. Anderson cerró la puerta y los jóvenes quedaron solos en la casa. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Luego se rieronsilenciosamente.

Kurt- Buenos días mi bello durmiente.

Blaine- Buenos días hermoso.

Kurt- ¿Dormiste bien?

Blaine- Siempre podré dormir bien si estas a mi lado- dijo Blaine mientras abrazaba a Kurt.

Kurt- No sabes la alegría y el placer que me da despertarme con tu cara.

Al escuchar esto Blaine besó a Kurt. Este beso duró unos minutos, luego se destaparon y bajaron por las escaleras. Cuando vieron el desayuno que el Sr. Anderson les había preparado se sorprendieron. Había jugo de naranja, huevos, café, tocino, entre otras cosas pero no se comieron todo.

Lavaron los platos y guardaron lo que había sobrado, subieron a la habitación de Blaine y cuando entraron el celular de Kurt adentro del bolsillo de su campera comenzó a sonar. Kurt se acercó, tomó el teléfono para fijarse quién era. En la pantalla apareció el nombre de su padre.

Esto le pareció muy raro ya que Burt no usaba muy seguido su celular para comunicarse con su hijo.

Kurt- ¿Hola? ¿Papa?

Burt- Si hijo, ven rápido para casa.

Kurt- ¿Qué paso?

Burt- Ven a casa y Carole y yo te lo explicaremos bien.

Kurt- Enseguida voy para allá.

Blaine- ¿Qué paso?

Kurt- No lo sé, pero mi papa dijo que vaya a casa rápido, parece que algo sucede, pero no me dijo qué era, sonaba desesperado, estoy muy preocupado. Debo irme.

Blaine- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Kurt- Por favor.

Blaine y Kurt fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron a la casa de Kurt, llegaron y trató de abrir rápido la puerta, busco rápido a su papá, este estaba sentado en la mesa con Carole tomados de la mano. Los dos se veían muy preocupados.

Kurt- ¿Qué paso?

Carole- Es Finn ¿No estaba contigo?

Kurt- No, a la vuelta de la comida con el Club Glee le dije que me iba a la casa de Blaine porque quería dejarlo un momento a solas para poder pensar mejor las cosas que habían pasado ¿Por qué?

A Carole se le llenó el rostro de lágrimas al oír estas palabras, se dio vuelta y volvió a sentarse, cubriendo su rostro. No quería llorar enfrente de un invitado.

Burt- No llegó a casa desde que se fué a comer con el Club Glee- Al oír esto los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos- Pensamos que volvería a la noche o esta mañana pero no fue así, estamos muy preocupados por él.

Blaine- No me sorprende, a la salida se lo veía triste, parecía vacio ¿Ya trataron llamándolo al celular?

Carole- Si, pero lo tiene apagado- secándose las lagrimas, levantándose y acercándose a donde estaban hablando.

Kurt- Papa, Carole, ustedes deben quedarse aquí por si Finn vuelve. Blaine y yo saldremos a buscarlo, si sigue sin aparecer llamen a la policía.

Blaine- Salgamos ya, luego en el camino vemos donde lo buscamos. Sera mejor separarnos. Yo mantendré mi celular prendido, lleva el tuyo y así nos mantendremos en contacto.

Kurt- Descuiden, no pudo ir muy lejos, solo tenía la plata que le había sobrado de la salida de ayer.

Burt (abrazando a Carole pero dirigiéndose a los muchachos)- Buena suerte.

Kurt y Blaine asintieron y se retiraron rápidamente de la casa, se subieron al auto de Burt y su hijo comenzó a manejar.

Blaine- Puede estar en cualquier parte. Pero para mí está en un escenario, quizás quiso descargarse por medio de una canción.

Para, aquí lo buscare- Luego de decir esto Kurt paro el auto y Blaine le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho rápidamente.

Quizás este en un club o un bar. Debió estar muy deprimido y habrá pensado que podía ahogar sus penas en alcohol- Pensaba Kurt mientras conducía mirando con desesperación a todas partes.

Kurt había visitado en total 4 lugares sin rastros de Finn. Nervioso llamo a sus padres.

Kurt- ¿Alguna novedad de Finn?

Carole- No, aquí no ha llegado.

Kurt- Llámenlo una y otra vez y si contesta háganmelo saber.

Carole (con tono preocupado)- De acuerdo, espero que este bien.

En cuanto Kurt cortó la llamada, alzó la vista y en la cuadra del frente donde se ubicaba un bar cerrado, en la vereda donde estaba una pila de bolsas de basura, pudo distinguir a un muchacho alto y delgado, de cabello oscuro. Parecía desmayado, tenía dos botellas, una en cada mano y muchas otras en el piso.

Kurt se quedó mirándolo fijamente ya que había una gran posibilidad de que ese joven fuera Finn pero nadie se hubiera podido imaginar que terminaría así. Para confirmar su teoría cruzo la calle con un paso rápido, casi trotando y se acercó lentamente para observarlo bien. Cuando se dio cuenta que indudablemente era Finn se agachó y unas lágrimas invadieron su cara al ver que tenía varios cortes que no paraban de sangrar. Tomó con sus manos los brazos de su hermano.

Kurt (nervioso)- ¡Finn! Reacciona ¡Por favor despierta!

Al ver que no abría los ojos, Kurt comenzó a pegarle despacio pero desesperado.

Como su hermano seguía inmóvil, agarró nerviosamente su celular del bolsillo de su campera y como pudo marcó el número de Blaine.

Kurt- ¡Ya lo encontré! – Le dijo la dirección y con tono preocupado dijo: -¡Ven rápido! Ahora no puedo explicarte bien el estado en el que está, míralo tu mismo.

Blaine- Tranquilízate, llama a una ambulancia, yo estoy cerca de allí, yo llamaré a Burt y a Carole. Quédate allí- Al cortar la llamada comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron y colocó su celular en la oreja.

Burt- ¡Blaine! ¿Lo encontraron? Porque aquí no ha vuelto.

Blaine- Si, Kurt lo encontró y está llamando a una ambulancia y en un rato estaremos en el hospital que está a 2 cuadras de su casa Sr. Hummel.

Burt- Genial, enseguida vamos para allá, nos vemos en un rato.

Kurt, al cortar la llamada con su novio llamo rápidamente a una ambulancia, le dio todos los datos necesarios.

Cuando terminó llegó Blaine muy agitado y sorprendido con sus ojos muy abiertos y grandes como dos platos vio el estado en el que estaba Finn y no lo pudo creer.

Luego de verlo detenidamente notó que Kurt estaba llorando, lo abrazó y le susurró al oído- todo estará bien, ya llegue, estoy contigo e hicimos todo bien. Además estoy orgulloso de la forma en la que trabajamos juntos para encontrarlo. Ya no podemos hacer nada más, ahora todo está en manos de la ambulancia y los profesionales del hospital- Kurt lo abrazó más fuerte y lloró aún más después de escuchar esto.

Todo esto es mi culpa ¿Cómo pude creer que necesitaba tiempo a solas?- Pensó Kurt- Era todo lo contrario; necesitaba a alguien que lo pudiera escuchar y ayudar a atravesar este momento difícil que está pasando, necesitaba un hermano. Sé que no somos hermanos de sangre y últimamente no hablamos demasiado pero me hubiera gustado que si las cosas hubieran sido diferente. Cometí un gran error, esto es imperdonable- Y así esta clase de pensamientos no dejaban la cabeza de Kurt en paz. Por suerte los interrumpió la sirena de la ambulancia.

Unos minutos después los jóvenes novios estaban sentados en el pasillo con las cabezas gachas.

Burt y Carole llegaron desesperados y corriendo a donde estaban Kurt y Blaine sentados.

Carole (llorando)- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo encontraste Kurt? ¿Llegaron hace mucho?

Burt- Cálmate y déjalo responder- Carole asintió y sé que quedo mirando a Kurt.

Kurt- Lo encontré tirado entre bolsas de basura de un bar en la calle, con varias botellas de alcohol vacías a su alrededor y otras en sus manos. Acabamos de llegar.

Carole no soportó escuchar eso y comenzó a llorar sin control. En un momento parecía que se estaba por desmayar pero Burt la sostuvo justo a tiempo y la sentó en una silla al lado de la joven pareja.

Burt- Voy a comprar algo para comer ¿Quieren algo?

Los dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.

Burt- De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo.

Inmediatamente al ver que su papa se había ido:

Kurt (susurrando)- Fue mi culpa- Se notaba que estaba conteniendo el llanto, su voz cortada lo delataba.

Blaine- ¿Qué?

Kurt (llorando)- ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa, solo mía, pasamos toda esta desesperación y llanto por mi culpa!

Blaine- No sabes de lo que hablas. Nada de esto fue tu culpa ¿Crees que el que Rachel se haya ido fue tu culpa? No fue la culpa de nadie porque no fue nada malo. Claro que Finn va a estar mal por un tiempo pero va a tener que acostumbrarse. Nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa. Finn también es grande y sabe tomar decisiones –Sabiendo que lo que Blaine estaba diciendo era cierto Kurt asintió, se seco las lágrimas y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su consejero, quien en respuesta lo tomo de la mano.

Cuando Burt llegó vio a todos durmiendo. Sonrió y se sentó al lado de su esposa, tomó su mano y se durmió.


	3. Cap3:Esperando

Cap3: Esperando

Aquel hospital, en aquella mañana estaba medianamente silencioso.

En el pasillo completamente dormido y hundido en un sueño muy profundo estaba sentado Kurt. Nadie lo podía culpar; fueron muchas corridas, nervios, desesperación y llanto.

Es muy valiente- Pensó Blaine, que estaba mirándolo por ya mas de media hora- Ahora dedo estar con el mas que nunca para que no siga pensando que es su culpa. Finn con su edad ya debe saber lo que se hace y lo que no, como comportarse y saber cómo no ser tan egoísta; preocupó a toda su familia.

No sé lo que estaba pensando en ese momento pero debió pensar más en las personas que lo aman, que al hacer eso les rompe el corazón. También debió haber pensado que a Rachel no le hubiera gustado verlo así- Al ver que su novio comenzaba a moverse y a estirarse se acerco a él y puso su brazo en sus hombros.

Kurt (un poco dormido)- ¿Y mi papa? ¿Y Carole?

Blaine (con una pequeña sonrisa)- Tenían una urgencia en el trabajo, no podían faltar.

Kurt (mas despierto)- ¿Sabes algo de Finn?

Blaine- No, no pasó ningún médico a quien pudiera preguntar.

Kurt (desanimado)- Tendremos que seguir esperando.

Blaine- ¿Quieres algo para comer? Mientras dormías fui a comprar algunas cosas.

Kurt (asintiendo y agarrando un alfajor)- Gracias ¡Sigues aquí! ¡Tu padre debe estar muy preocupado por ti!

Blaine- Relájate, ya le avisé, manda saludos y suerte para toda la familia. También preguntó si podía visitarnos aquí, al hospital.

Kurt- ¿Qué le respondiste?

Blaine- Que te preguntaría.

Kurt- ¿Por qué? Sabes que tu padre esta más que bienvenido en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi familia.

Blaine- Por las dudas, te quería preguntar primero. Ya lo llamo y le digo.

Ambos jóvenes rieron suavemente.

Blaine se alejó unos pasos y llamó a su padre.

Aunque Blaine se separe de mi unos centímetros es lo suficiente para que mi mente comience a pensar en Finn y en que todo es mi culpa, no lo puedo evitar- Pensó Kurt- Mi novio debería estar conmigo todo el tiempo para que eso no pase, pero no le puedo pedir tanto. Tengo suerte de haber pasado tiempo con el ayer y hoy, no lo quiero molestar, no sé que debería hacer- Blaine noto que su novio tenía un rostro confundido y triste. Entonces cortó la llamada y volvió a sentarse a su lado y la cara de Kurt recuperó la sonrisa que su mete le había quitado.

Esperaron dos horas hablando, riendo y abrazándose hasta que un médico se acercó a ellos.

Doctor (dirigiéndose a Kurt)- Discúlpenme, tengo entendido que usted es el hermano del señor… (Comenzó a revolver los papeles que tenía en sus manos)…Finn Hudson.

Kurt- Si, soy yo ¿Qué paso?

Doctor- Limpiamos y cocimos todas las heridas y está en un coma alcohólico. Hay tantas posibilidades de que se recupere como de que su estado empore y le provoque la muerte. Lamentablemente hay que esperar, nosotros haremos lo mejor que podamos. Lo bueno es que el paciente ya puede recibir visitas.

Kurt (con la cabeza gacha)- Gracias doctor, luego llegarán mis padres ¿Cuándo lleguen puede hablar con ellos por favor?

Doctor- Claro que si, estaré un buen tiempo en estos quirófanos, si me necesitan, aquí estaré.

Kurt asintió y miró a Blaine con los ojos llorosos. Blaine no tardó en abrazarlo y susurró- Todo estará bien, ya lo veras ¿Quieres verlo verdad? Ve, no pierdas tiempo.

Kurt lo miró y entre lágrimas sonrió y besó a su novio. Cuando terminó, Blaine acarició el rostro de su amado secándole las lágrimas y sonriéndole.

Kurt respiró hondo y sonrió para hacerle saber a su novio que lo que le había dicho lo había animado. Caminó unos pocos pasos y entró en una sala. Cuando Kurt entró, alzó la vista y al mirar a Finn se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de cuando lo había encontrado entre la basura. Kurt al ver esto se asustó y sus ojos pasaron a estar llorosos. Lentamente se fue acercando a Finn.

Kurt- Mira lo que te he hecho- Sin poder contener mas el llanto Kurt se sentó en una silla cercana y comenzó a llorar.

Blaine se asomó al cristal transparente que había en la puerta de la sala y, al ver el estado de su novio, quiso correr a abrazarlo pero lo pensó una segunda vez y se dio cuenta de que su novio debía tener ese momento a solas con su hermano. Quizás con ese tiempo comprendería que no era su culpa. Al darse cuenta de esto se alejo y volvió a donde estaba sentado.

Había pasado una hora y Kurt no había salido de la sala, Blaine pensaba que no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Sr. Anderson- ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Dónde están todos?

Blaine- Burt y Carole en sus trabajos y Kurt en la sala con Finn.

Sr. Anderson- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Blaine- Estoy esperando que Kurt salga de allí.

Sr. Anderson- Si quieres que salga ve a buscarlo.

Blaine- Pero necesita un tiempo con su hermano a solas.

Sr. Anderson- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí dentro?

Blaine- Más de una hora.

Sr. Anderson- ¿No pensaste que también existe la posibilidad de que empeore el estado de Kurt?

Blaine- ¿Cómo podría pasar eso?

Sr. Anderson- Fácil; no podrá dejar de llorar y pensará que todo es su culpa, se sentirá aun peor y se preguntará por el resto de su vida si es un buen hermano y siempre va a tratar de superarse a tal punto que después de algún tiempo será exagerado con el tema de ser un buen hermano y no querrá hacer otra cosa. Eso le paso a un amigo mío, traté de mantenerlo ocupado con otra cosa y que no pensara que la muerte de su novia era su culpa, pero fue demasiado tarde y ahora no tiene ninguna novia ¿Sabes porque? Porque siempre está tratando de ser un mejor novio a tal punto que ninguna chica lo soporta.

Blaine (con cara de desesperación)- ¡Debo hacer algo pronto!

Sr. Anderson (mientras su hijo se dirigía a la sala)- Mucha suerte- El Sr. Anderson pensó mientras se iba a sentar que le había dado un buen ejemplo a su hijo y se sentía contento ya que su hijo no cometería los mismos errores que él tiempo atrás.

Blaine a paso veloz caminó a la sala. Cuando llegó, miró por el cristal y vió llorando a Kurt con toda la cara roja, tomado de la mano de su hermano. Al ver esto, Blaine sintió un gran dolor, nunca lo había visto así a su novio porque él siempre estuvo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

¡Soy un tonto!- Pensó Blaine- No lo dejaré jamás solo, no permitiré que vuelva a estar en este estado.

Decididamente Blaine abrió la puerta, avanzó unos pasos, extendió su mano y dijo- Kurt vamos, debes volver.

Kurt- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganaré estando sentado en el pasillo?

Blaine- ¿Qué ganaras estando aquí sentado llorando?

Kurt- Ganaré tiempo para reflexionar. Todo esto es mi culpa, jamás me lo podre perdonar.

Blaine- Por última vez: no fuiste tú, Finn se hizo esto él solo.

Kurt- Lo sé, pero no estuve allí para decirle que pare.

Blaine- Esa culpa la tendré yo si no vienes conmigo.

Kurt- No es lo mismo.

Blaine (retirando la mano que había extendido)- ¿Sabes qué? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí lamentándote todo el día? ¡Quédate! Yo no quiero verte así, quiero ayudarte porque la verdad es que nada de esto es tu culpa me enferma que pienses eso. Quise ayudarte, busque a Finn contigo, tuve la misma desesperación, los mismos sentimientos, te acompañé hasta aquí, me quedé mucho tiempo acompañándote, hasta mi padre vino porque te amamos y también queremos ver bien a Finn ¿Y que gano con eso? ¿Qué te pongas así? No voy a aceptarlo, pero si tu quieres quedarte aquí, hazlo ¿Quieres echarte la culpa? Adelante, haz lo que quieras. Pero recuerda que cuando estés llorando mañana aquí mismo vas a desear que yo estuviese para ti.

Con mucha furia Blaine se fue de la sala y cerró la puerta muy fuerte. Cuando Kurt escuchó el sonido que produjo la puerta reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¿Cómo pude contestarle así? Él solo quería lo mejor para mi- Pensó Kurt mientras lloraba aún mas - No puedo creerlo, no puedo ¡Blaine!


	4. Cap4:Recuperar el tiempo perdido

Cap. 4: Recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Hace frio aquí, deberían cerrar las ventanas, alguien se podría enfermar. Por eso tiene la mano fría- Pensó Kurt- Seguramente somos nosotros dos los únicos en esta sala, sino la ventana estaría cerrada. Creo que tendré que cerrarla yo mismo- abrió y cerró muchas veces los ojos tratando de visualizar las cosas que estaban a su alrededor y de despertarse; luego de un tiempo lo logró, giró su cabeza y vio a Finn, la giró otra vez al otro lado y notó que no había nadie con ellos y recordó que el día anterior, luego de llorar hasta casi inundar la sala se había quedado dormido.

Buscó la causa del frío y encontró a su enemiga la ventana, mirándola con desprecio se levantó y la cerró, miró a través de ella y vio una adorable pareja caminando felizmente de la mano. Sonrió y de inmediato se acordó de Blaine. Rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió, miró para un lado y vio a muchos doctores hablando con pacientes, buscando papeles, en fin, trabajando. Al no ver lo que estaba buscando, miró hacia el otro lado y vio a su novio sentado en esa misma maldita silla. Blaine estaba despierto pero con la cabeza gacha.

Kurt no podía creerlo, a pesar de lo que se habían dicho Blaine no se había ido, sino que siguió esperando pacientemente a que Kurt saliera de la sala. Emocionado, contento y algo confundido se llevó las manos a la cara porque no lo podía creer. Y con una caminata rápida se acercó a su amado, se paró enfrente de él, se agachó, lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Blaine, al sentir esto, alzó la vista y al ver a Kurt puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios. Los dos comenzaron a llorar.

Blaine (parecía agotado)- Kurt, perdóname, no debí decirte todas esas cosas, tenias que estar con Finn. Y también lamento haberte gritado, no te lo merecías.

Kurt (con la cara llena de lagrimas)- Tenias razón, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, eres muy especial, por favor no me faltes nunca, te necesito muchísimo.

Blaine (sonriendo)- Nunca seré capaz de faltarte en los momentos que me necesites, aunque no me necesites estaré igual para lo que sea, siempre.

Kurt- Creo que estar aquí no me ayuda mucho (bajando la vista)

Blaine (levantando la cara de su novio a la altura de su mirada para poder verlo a los ojos)- ¿Sigues culpándote?

Kurt- Es inevitable.

Blaine (parándose)- ¿Vamos?

Kurt- ¿A dónde?

Blaine- Lejos de aquí, no se tu pero yo estoy cansado de estar sentado por horas en un mismo lugar.

Kurt pensaba que no podía dejar a Finn solo pero sentía que Blaine debía salir para hacer otra cosa juntos, después de todo les quedaba un año. Así que sonrió, se paró, tomó la mano de su novio y se fueron del hospital.

Kurt- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Blaine- ¿Y si vamos a nuestras casas y luego nos vemos?

Kurt- Me parece bien… ¿A las 12:30?

Blaine (sonriendo)- A las 12:30.

Se saludaron con un beso y cada uno se fue a su casa. Cuando Kurt llegó a la suya suspiró, la extrañaba, llamó a Burt para avisarle lo que había sucedido y lo que iba a hacer, se bañó y comenzó a probarse varios conjuntos de ropa. Luego de diez minutos decidió ponerse una camisa blanca a cuadros, un chaleco gris suave, un pantalón negro y unas botas blancas. Luego de peinarse y ponerse varias cremas pasaron a ser las 12:00. Kurt, al ver esto, asombrado llamó a su novio rápidamente.

Blaine- ¿Estás listo?

Kurt- No ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Blaine- Pensé que dirías eso, relájate, pasaré por tu casa e iremos a un lugar sorpresa.

Kurt- ¿No me darás una pista?

Blaine- No, no quiero que tengas ni una idea del lugar hasta que lleguemos.

Kurt- Esta bien, me rendiré fácil porque sé que no me lo vas a decir y porque necesito el tiempo para terminar de arreglarme.

Blaine- No entiendo porque te arreglas tanto si eres hermoso y perfecto con solo un baño.

Kurt- Eres muy tierno pero debo apresurarme. Te amo, nos vemos en un rato.

Blaine- Yo te amo mucho mas- Blaine quería iniciar una guerra donde le decía a su novio que lo amaba mas, entonces Kurt debía pelear diciendo que él lo amaba mas, y así sucesivamente pero Kurt tenia tanto apuro por estar lo mejor posible para Blaine que cortó la llamada. Por suerte a Blaine no le afectó tanto.

Espero que el parque de diversiones sea el lugar indicado para que Kurt se sienta mejor, a parte no fui allí cuando todos nuestros amigos del club Glee fueron. Espero que pueda relajarse y olvidarse un poco de todo lo que le está pasando, y lo más importante que se olvide de la loca idea de que es su culpa. No es porque soy su novio que lo defiendo, es porque tengo razón, no es su culpa y Kurt no tendría que torturarse con ese pensamiento, si sigue así no la va a pasar bien. Estoy nervioso, de que no sea suficiente para él, que no se divierta, pero igualmente salir a cualquier parte es mejor que quedarse llorando sentado echándose la culpa. Me voy a encargar de que sea nuestra mejor salida juntos.

Luego de unos minutos más de estos pensamientos Blaine llegó a la casa de su amado y con una pequeña sonrisa tocó el timbre.

Kurt- ¡Ya voy!

Blaine- ¡Todo el tiempo que necesites te esperaré mi amor!

Kurt abrió la puerta y al ver a su novio se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Blaine (con ternura)- ¿Estás listo?

Kurt tomó la mano de su novio en respuesta.

En el camino la pareja hizo pequeñas carreras, persecuciones de abrazos y volvieron a esas charlas interminable, esas risas y ese amor.

Blaine repentinamente puso sus manos en los ojos de su novio para que no viera a donde estaban yendo.

Kurt- ¿Qué haces?

Blaine- Tendrás que caminar así hasta que lleguemos al lugar.

Kurt (suspirando)- Esta bien.

Blaine contento fue los ojos de Kurt por quince minutos hasta que llegaron.

Blaine- Ya llegamos.

Kurt (emocionado saltando)- ¡Saca tus manos, quiero ver!

Blaine sacó las manos y Kurt se quedó sorprendido, nunca pensó que su novio lo llevaría a un parque de diversiones. Pero también estaba contento porque le gustaban esos lugares.

Blaine- Cuando mi hermano hizo su visita y todos en el Club Glee vinieron yo no pude y quiero compensarlo porque sé que nos hubiéramos divertido muchísimo.

Kurt (con una sonrisa)- Tienes razón, gracias, esto ha sido una verdadera sorpresa- Tomó a su novio de los hombros y lo besó.

Blaine- ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? ¡Vamos!- Tomó de la mano a su novio nuevamente y corrieron al parque.

Después de dos horas la pareja estaba exhausta; habían ido a muchas montañas rusas, a la rueda de la fortuna, a muchos juegos de puntería, se habían ido a ver a los espejos raros, tomaron un helado, Blaine ganó varios premios de peluches para Kurt y lo que la pareja mas admiraba del lugar era que las luces hacían todo a su alrededor mágico. Se sentaron en una banca porque necesitaban descansar un poco y unos chicos del equipo de futbol del colegio aparecieron pegándose amistosamente mientras reían.

Cuando este grupo de chicos vio a la feliz pareja comenzaron a gritar: ¡Homos, esto es un parque de diversiones, no vengan a cantar single ladies! ¡Intenten ser normales!

Kurt notaba que su novio estaba muy enojado y que tenía ganas de pegarles o herirlos de alguna manera físicamente. Para que no sucediera gritó: -¡Ustedes traten de conseguir un cerebro! Al ver que el equipo se había enojado tomó a Blaine y comenzó a correr.

Cuando estaban a una distancia segura:

Blaine- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kurt- Se los merecían y los sabes.

Blaine- Se merecían más que eso, estaba a unos segundos de pegarles.

Kurt- Todo esto hubiera terminado peor ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

Blaine- De acuerdo, aunque tengo que admitir que fue muy gracioso- Acariciando la cara de su novio.

Kurt- Jajá. Pero antes quiero una foto contigo.

Fueron a una máquina de fotos, sacaron varias y se fueron de allí riéndose y haciendo bromas. Todo parecía estar bien, no iban a dejar que un mal encuentro con el equipo de futbol arruinara su salida.

Blaine (preocupado)- ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt- ¿Con el tema de Finn? No lo sé, creo que estoy mejor.

Blaine- ¿Seguro? Porque si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar, es tarde pero podemos.

Kurt- ¡Basta, me encantó esta salida! Me divertí mucho, gracias. Necesitas relajarte para poder disfrutar más.

Blaine seguía dudando, estaba muy preocupado. Y dijo:- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Kurt- Quiero estar para cuando Finn despierte.

Blaine- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Kurt- ¡No!

Blaine (sorprendido)- ¿Por qué?

Kurt (tartamudeando)- Es que…y-ya hiciste m-mucho por mí.

Blaine (confundido)- Esta bien ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Kurt- Emm…si, después vemos...t-tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Blaine- Esta bien, te amo, luego nos vemos- Dándole un beso en los labios a su novio y alejándose de él.

Kurt- Adiós, yo también.

Creo que se dio cuenta pero no pude evitar ponerme nervioso- Pensó Kurt- A Blaine yo lo amo demasiado pero no sé si quiero pasar todo el tiempo con él, está muy preocupado porque yo la pase bien y se olvida de él y eso no me gusta, quizás sea mejor así- Pensando esto Kurt estaba caminando con la cabeza gacha solo en la calle con sus peluches hacia el hospital, se iba a quedar a dormir allí con su familia.


	5. Cap5:Tan cerca y tan lejos

Cap 5: Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Este olor, este frío, no puedo soportarlo, quiero volver a mi casa, no me gustan los hospitales- pensaba Kurt con su cabeza apoyada en la camilla donde se encontraba su hermano. Ya no pensaba que todo era su culpa, no le daba tanta importancia como el disgusto de estar en un hospital y no se desesperaba tanto como al principio porque sabía que Finn tenía que abrir los ojos en algún momento. Por otra parte amentaba no estar con Blaine y haberse despedido de él de esa forma, pero no quería que su novio se preocupara demasiado- Imposible- Dijo al pensar esto, bajó la cabeza y se quedó dormido.

Burt despertó a Kurt moviendo su brazo.

Burt- ¡Kurt! Quiero hablar contigo.

Kurt- ¿Qué pasa?

Burt- ¿No sería mejor que por lo menos llamaras a Blaine?

Kurt- No quiero ser una molestia para el.

Burt- ¿De qué hablas? No eres ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, después de todo el es tu novio.

Kurt- Pero si lo llamo también se preocupará.

Burt- Si no lo llamas se preocupará mucho mas porque no sabrá nada de ti.

Kurt (bajando la vista)- De acuerdo.

Burt- No lo sientas como una obligación siente la felicidad de llamar a tu novio.

Burt se fue con una sonrisa de la sala porque sabía que lo que le había dicho a Kurt le iba a hacer mejor a la pareja y se sintió orgulloso de él mismo, de su hijo y su relación.

Kurt se paró de la silla y marcó en su celular el número de su novio.

Blaine- ¿Hola?

Kurt- Hola

Blaine- ¿Como están por allí?

Kurt- Con las mismas expectativas de que Finn se despierte.

Blaine- Que mal. Aunque sé que se despertará tarde o temprano.

Kurt- Lo sé, espero que lo haga temprano.

Blaine- Estoy seguro de ello ¿Quieres que vaya?

Kurt- ¡No! Es que…no quiero ser una carga para ti, no te quiero molestar.

Blaine- Cariño no eres una carga para mí, me sorprende que digas eso, además son vacaciones, no estoy haciendo nada importante como para molestarme o quitarme tiempo.

Kurt- De todas formas es mejor que nos veamos cuando Finn se despierte.

Blaine- Pero puede tardar semanas, meses…no puedo aguantar tanto tiempo sin verte.

Kurt- Si no se despierta la semana que viene nos veremos el fin de semana.

Blaine- ¿Hablarte hasta entonces está prohibido también?

Kurt- Mira quiero lo mejor para los dos y no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mí, también quiero que te relajes y que pienses en cosas mejores.

Blaine- Kurt debo recordarte que soy tu novio, está bien si me preocupo por ti, eso demuestra que me importas y que te amo demasiado.

Kurt- Yo también te amo y tu también me preocupas pero no quiero que te preocupes demasiado por mí, estaré bien- Kurt vio que Finn se estaba moviendo- Te debo dejar, Finn está moviéndose, mañana te llamo y arreglamos todo esto.

Blaine- Esta bien.

Kurt (al cortar la llamada)- Finn por favor despierta, es lo que mas quiero en este momento.

La tristeza invadió la cara de Kurt y esperando una señal que afirmara que se estaba despertando tomó su mano firmemente. Después de un tiempo de estar alerta a todos sus movimientos Kurt se durmió hasta que llegó la tarde.

Cuando Kurt alzó la vista despertándose vio a Burt y a Carole con sonrisas grandes en sus caras, pero ¿Por qué? Su hijo estaba en un coma alcohólico. Kurt confundido giró su cabeza y Finn estaba despierto. Con lagrimas en los ojos abrazó a su hermano- ¡Nunca mas, me asustaste demasiado!- Le dijo al oído.

Finn (tratando de acordarse de el motivo de estar en un hospital)- ¿Qué pasó?

Burt- Luego de despedir a Rachel fuiste con tus amigos del Club Glee a comer en un restaurante.

Kurt- Al terminar de comer me preguntaste si me iba contigo y pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarte a solas para que pudieras pensar mejor y me fui con Blaine, no sabía que dejarte a solas era peor- Bajando la vista.

Carole (sonriendo)- Al día siguiente te buscamos y Kurt te encontró entre bolsas de basuras a la salida de un bar con botellas de alcohol alrededor y llamó a la ambulancia, te salvó.

Finn (sorprendido)- Recuerdo algunas cosas ¡No lo puedo creer!

Burt- No te preocupes, ahora descansa.

Todos estaban saliendo de la sala.

Finn- ¡Kurt! ¡Espera!

Kurt, que estaba yéndose de la habitación, se dio vuelta.

Finn- ¿Fue muy malo?

Kurt- No, descuida, lo importante es que estas bien y que ya pasó.

Finn- Muchas gracias Kurt, eres mas que un hermano para mí.

Kurt (sonriendo)- No fue nada.

Finn- ¿Y…emm…Blaine?

Kurt- Estuvo muy preocupado últimamente así que lo mandé a su casa.

Finn- ¿No quieres ir con él?

Kurt- ¿Qué dices? Despertaste, no me puedo ir ahora.

Finn- ¿Te quedarías aquí conmigo?

No quiero seguir mas tiempo sentado en esa silla- Pensó Kurt- no puedo dormir bien allí, día tras día se vuelve mas incomoda. Pero por otra parte…es mi hermano y acaba de despertar.

Kurt- Si tú me lo pides…

Los dos sonrieron y Kurt se volvió a sentar en la silla al lado de la camilla

Finn- ¿Qué pasó con ustedes?

Kurt- ¿Entre Blaine y yo?

Finn asintió.

Kurt- Nada, tuvimos una discusión.

Finn- ¿Por qué?

Kurt no le quería decir que él era la causa de la pelea con su novio así que miró para otro lado.

Kurt- Eso no importa, lo importante aquí eres tu ¿Cómo te sientes?

Finn- Confundido, recuerdo apenas la mitad de las cosas que dicen que hice y la otra mitad no puedo creer que las haya hecho. Extraño demasiado a Rachel y quiero que vuelva aquí y que nos casemos pero también quiero que cumpla su sueño y sé que es lo mejor para ella, pero al no estar a mi lado me siento vacio, como si una parte de mi faltara y confundido. No sé si podré cantar o ver un partido de futbol, no me dan ganas de hacer nada.

Quizás no es el mejor tema para hablar- Pensó Kurt- Sera mejor que hablemos de otra cosa.

Kurt- Bueno, no sigas pensando en eso que te va a hacer peor

Al cambiar de tema los hermanos comenzaron a hablar hasta la media noche hasta que se durmieron.


	6. Cap6:Asunto sin resolver

Cap. 6: Asunto sin resolver.

No soporto mas este lugar, ya fue demasiado, necesito salir de aquí, no es suficiente con abrir las ventanas, ya no mas- Pensaba Kurt mientras caminaba rápidamente a la salida del hospital- Quiero volver a comer, a bañarme y a cambiarme de ropa diariamente. Ya no soporto más esta situación.

Aprovecharé que mi padre vino hoy a ver a Finn para volver a casa- Cuando Kurt salió del hospital cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido de los pájaros (aunque por momentos era interrumpido por el ruido de los autos y de la gente), sintió con gran alegría el sol cálido sobre su piel y pudo respirar ese aire fresco, claro que no era muy natural pero era una gran diferencia comparado con el aire del hospital. Luego de un tiempo de disfrutar esto con una sonrisa fue a su casa. Cuando llegó sintió todo muy raro y recordó que cuando se fue de vacaciones sintió lo mismo porque después de un tiempo de estar en otro lugar tardó un par de días en volver a acostumbrarse a su casa, Kurt lamentablemente se había acostumbrado a estar en el hospital, ahora debía acostumbrarse a su casa.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse iba a comer y haciendo esto último se sintió muy solo. Por lo general pasaba mucho tiempo con Blaine, siempre arreglaban para verse. A la mitad de la comida se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así y decidió ir a The Lima Been donde sabia que a Blaine lo iba a encontrar seguro.

Emocionado fue a verlo. Entró y cuando estaba haciendo fila para pedir un café vio a su novio riendo- ¿Por qué está riendo? ¿Con quién está? Esa mujer me tapa, no me deja ver- Pensó Kurt mientras se ponía en puntas de pie tratando de ver por encima de la mujer que le tapaba la vista. Al no tener buenos resultados salió de la fila y se acercó un poco más para acabar con su curiosidad y matar las horribles sospechas que su mente creaba. Pudo distinguir quién era a cuatro mesas de distancia- ¡Sebastian!- Dijo Kurt mientras sus ojos se volvieron llorosos. No podía decir nada mas, su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Blaine escuchó la voz de su novio cuando dijo el nombre del chico que estaba sentado en frente suyo.

La pareja se miró, pero esta vez Kurt no quiso seguir mirándolo así que salió corriendo de allí.

Blaine (parándose)- ¡No, Kurt! ¡Espera!

Sebastian (agarrando su brazo)- No vayas.

Blaine- ¿Qué dices? No puedo dejar las cosas así, debo explicarle.

Sebastian- No es el momento, espera a que se le pase.

Blaine- ¿Sebastian no entiendes que él es mi novio? No puedo esperar, lo único que quería hacer era verlo ¡Suéltame!

Sebastian no lo soltó pero finalmente Blaine logró salir de The Lima Been y corriendo fue al hospital.

Cuando llegó vio a Burt apoyado contra la pared en el pasillo, a su lado estaba la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba Finn.

Blaine- ¡Burt!

Burt (sonriendo)- Blaine, que alegría verte.

Blaine- Digo lo mismo…emm... ¿Ha visto a Kurt?

Burt- No, se fue a casa pero esta Finn, ha despertado, si quieres puedes saludarlo, ya se aceptan visitas.

Blaine- ¿Ha despertado?- Kurt no me dijo nada, quizás no quería verme- Gracias Sr. Hummel.

Blaine (cerrando la puerta de la sala detrás suyo y sonriendo)- ¡Hola Finn!

Finn (sonriendo)- ¡Blaine! ¡Que bueno es verte!

Blaine- Lo mismo digo, es bueno verte así, pareces estar mucho mejor.

Finn- Si, gracias por ayudar a mi hermano.

Blaine (bajando la vista)- Si, bueno…no sé si lo hice muy bien.

Finn- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Blaine- Kurt me vio con Sebastian.

Finn- ¿¡Blaine cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermano!

Blaine- No hice nada con Sebastian.

Finn (confundido)- ¿Entonces?

Blaine- Solo estábamos tomando un café y hablando.

Finn- ¿Por qué se enojó Kurt entonces?

Blaine- Porque pensó que estábamos saliendo en una cita.

Finn- Ya veo, será mejor que hables con él antes de que toda esta situación empeore.

Blaine- Tienes razón. Iba a hacer eso hasta que Burt me dijo que te habías despertado, quería saludarte.

Finn- Suerte-(en un tono de vos raro)- Y Blaine cuida a tu novio o te lo robaran.

Blaine- Gracias, lo haré.

Blaine se despidió de Burt y corrió a la casa de su novio para darle explicaciones. Llegó y tocó el timbre muchas veces pero nadie abrió la puerta.

Después de tocar el timbre por quince minutos Blaine se resignó, pero seguía con las mismas ganas de comunicarse de alguna manera con su novio y ese sentimiento no iba a desaparecer, así que se sentó en la acera y de su mochila sacó un cuaderno y una lapicera y escribió. Mientras hacía esto por momentos lloraba y por momentos sonreía.

Cuando terminó, arrancó la hoja del cuaderno, la dobló por la mitad y escribió: De: Blaine, Para: Kurt. Luego la pasó por debajo de la puerta.

Blaine (gritando)- ¡Kurt si estas allí dentro por favor toma mi carta! Me iré, pero mañana volveré y si no me abres te dejaré otra nota y así lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me abras esta puerta- Después de decir esto Blaine se fue a su casa con la cabeza gacha pero con la esperanza de que Kurt leyera su carta.

Kurt escuchó todas y cada una de las veces que su novio hizo sonar el timbre pero no pudo abrirle, se sentía muy triste.

¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto?- Se preguntaba Kurt una y otra vez. Desde que los vio no pudo dejar de llorar. Estaba en el sillón del la sala tapado con una frazada.

¿Debería agarrar la nota?-Pensó Kurt- Después de todo creo que no le di ni un segundo para que explicara las cosas- Secándose las lágrimas fue a la puerta, se agachó, tomó la nota, se sentó en el sillón, se tapó con la frazada y desdobló el papel, el cual decía:

Mi querido Kurt,

Lo que viste no fue nada ya que cuando me dijiste que debíamos vernos después de que Finn despertara me sentí muy triste y solo, así que tome tu consejo y pensé en otra cosa y llamé a los Warblers para salir al cine y cuando terminó la película fuimos a The Lima Been y luego todos se fueron y nos quedamos hablando solos, no fue mi intención, yo solo quería divertirme con mis amigos porque me sentía muy mal después de haber hablado con vos ayer.

Antes de venir a tu casa fui al hospital porque pensé que estabas allí y fue donde me enteré de que Finn se había despertado, cosa que no me habías dicho ¿No quieres estar conmigo? Por eso voy a regresar mañana. Si no quieres estar conmigo dímelo y haré hasta lo imposible para conquistarte como la primera vez. Pero primero quiero que sepas que todo lo que está escrito en esta hoja es verdad y que nunca haría una cosa así, no quiero lastimarte, significas mucho para mí y no puedo seguir con mi vida sabiendo que sufres por una estupidez que hice, pido tu perdón y que continuemos con los otros problemas porque los dos sabemos bien que se necesita mucho mas para que no estemos juntos en esta relación. Miro tus ojos y recuerdo todos los buenos momentos buenos que tuvimos y no me dan ganas de abrazarte y que seas para siempre mío y por favor te pido que no continuemos mucho tiempo así porque no lo soportaría.

Por siempre tuyo, Blaine.

No puedo creerlo, exageré todo- Pensó Kurt al terminar de leer la carta- Pero sería mejor preguntarle a Sebastian, se que Blaine no sería capaz de mentirme pero necesito estar 100% seguro.

No sé si Sebastian me dirá la verdad pero lo bueno es que ya puedo reconocer cuando miente y cuando dice la verdad, ya tengo práctica. Tomó su celular de la mesa y mandó un mensaje de texto a Sebastian diciendo: ¿Sigues en The Lima Been? Necesito preguntarte algo.

Después de unos minutos Sebastian le respondió: Si, sigo aquí, si quieres hablar ven rápido, no tengo todo el día.

Kurt se lavó la cara, se peinó, se acomodó la ropa y fue a The Lima Been. Vio allí a Sebastian concentrado escribiendo en su celular mientras tomaba su segundo café. Se acercó a él lentamente.

Kurt- Sebastian.

Sebastian- Kurt ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

Kurt (sentándose)- ¿Por qué estabas aquí con Blaine?

Sebastian- ¿Está prohibido tomar algo con tus amigos?

Kurt- No, pero sí lo está entre Blaine y tú, verás, no me importa si sale con cualquier otro Warbler que sea su amigo pero si me importa que lo haga contigo.

Sebastian- Aaaw….Kurt, de verdad te importo.

Kurt- que Sebastian enserio, tienes antecedentes me dan todo el derecho que quiera a desconfiar.

Sebastian- Esta bien, solo fuimos a ver una película con mas Warblers, cuando terminó le dije que me gustaba y él me dijo que lo hablaríamos aquí pero todos vinieron, por suerte todos se terminaron yendo y finalmente hablamos.

(Flashback de Sebastian:

Blaine y Sebastian están en una mesa tomando café y su último amigo se había ido hace unos pocos segundos.

Sebastian- ¿No me vas a contestar?

Blaine- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? Sabes perfectamente que tengo novio y también sabes quién es.

Sebastian (tomando la mano de Blaine)- Olvídate aunque sea unos minutos de Kurt. No me vas a decir que no sientes nada por mí).

Kurt- ¿Qué respondió?

Sebastian- Sacó su mano de la mesa y dijo:

(Blaine- ¿Olvidarme de Kurt? No puedo pensar en otra cosa, lo amo y aunque sintiera algo más que una amistad por ti no lo lastimaría así a Kurt).

Kurt- ¿Entonces?

Sebastian- Nada, apareciste tú.

Kurt (contento)- Lo siento mucho Sebastian pero nos amamos.

Sebastian- De todas formas Blaine ya no me interesa. Me he puesto un objetivo mayor en mente.

Kurt- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sebastian- A alguien mayor ¿Te puedes ir? Llegará pronto.

Kurt (sorprendido y algo confundido)- De acuerdo…gracias Sebastian.

Kurt estaba muy feliz de que no pasara nada entre su novio y Sebastian y quería decirle a Blaine que todo estaba solucionado pero pensó que era mejor no decir nada y esperar hasta mañana- Quiero ver que hará para conseguir mi perdón- dijo con curiosidad.

Volvió a su casa y era de noche. Su padre estaba arreglando la mesa para comer con su hijo.

Kurt- Hola pa ¿Cocinaste?

Burt- Hola hijo. Si quise probar hacer algo nuevo.

Kurt- Me parece bien ¿Y Carole?

Burt- Esta en el hospital, ya acomodamos nuestros horarios para que yo vaya las mañanas y Carole vaya por las noches. Por cierto, Finn pregunto por ti hoy.

Kurt- Pobre. Estuve ocupado con algunas cosas, Además extraño dormir en mi cama, iré a visitarlo en estos días.

Burt- Genial, me parece bien, te lo mereces. Se lo diré mañana.

Padre e hijo comieron, hablaron y rieron. Cosa que no hacían hace unos días que para ellos fue mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo sin comer los dos juntos y solos, riendo y pasándola bien.

Cuando terminaron Kurt insistió en lavar los platos ya que le pareció que su padre merecía irse a dormir mas temprano, después de todo fue al hospital y cocinó.

Después de lavar los platos, Kurt se cepilló los dientes y exhausto se cambió de ropa y literalmente se tiró a la cama. Se quedó un rato acostado pensando en Blaine.

Pensaba que fue muy tonto en haber pensado que su novio era capaz de hacer algo así.

Por otro lado- continuo pensando Kurt- mañana va a ser otro día con miles de oportunidades para decirle a Blaine que me perdone por ello, porque me siento muy mal. Mañana todo será mejor- Al pensar esto, Kurt no pudo pensar mas nada. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, el sueño lo había vencido.


	7. Cap7:Conociendo la verdad Parte 1

Cap. 7: Conociendo la verdad.

Parte 1: El perdón y la paralización.

La alarma no podía dejar de sonar una y otra vez sobre la mesita de luz, pero Kurt no se levantaba. Era como si no pudiera existir nada que lo pudiera despertar.

O eso se podía pensar cuando comenzó a sonar una guitarra unos minutos después de que la alarma se callara.

Cuando Kurt la escuchó sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente, sin necesidad de parpadear, sus ojos vieron claramente todo a su alrededor. Solo se necesito ese sonido de guitarra tan familiar, él conocía esa canción pero no se acordaba el nombre.

Con curiosidad caminó hacia la ventana, se asomó y vió a Blaine sentado en el pasto, concentrado en tocar bien la canción.

Kurt sonrió y abrió la ventana para poder escuchar mejor, apoyó sus dos manos en el marco inferior de la ventana, extendió un brazo y apoyó su cabeza inclinada allí, mirando y disfrutando de la canción que su novio estaba cantando.

¿Qué hace?- Pensaba Kurt sonriendo- Hace mucho que no tocaba una guitarra, él mismo me lo confeso hace un tiempo.

Por otra parte, se nota que estuvo practicando, suena tan bien y su voz…es increíble, parece tan tranquilo, puedo notar que siente cada palabra, pero… ¿Qué canción es?

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos Kurt susurró- Im the only one- Claro, Puck la había cantado en el Club, por eso me resultaba tan familiar.

Blaine sólo levanto la vista cuando terminó la canción suplicando en su mente que su novio la haya escuchado.

Cuando la mirada de Blaine se encontró con la de su novio la alegría no invadió solo su cara, sino que invadió también todo su cuerpo.

Kurt comenzó a aplaudir energéticamente, pero Blaine lo interrumpió cantando y tocando en la guitarra "The way you make me feel" de Michael Jackson.

No me puedo quedar mirándolo como un tonto, voy a bajar- Pensó Kurt mientras caminaba a su armario. Lo abrió, se puso una campera y bajó a la entrada de su casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. A la mitad de la canción Kurt cantó con Blaine.

Sorprendido, Blaine se acercó a su novio y en la última palabra de la canción Kurt no pudo soportar la mirada de Blaine, de modo que se acercó rápidamente y le dio un beso.

Blaine sacó la guitarra que estaba en el medio de los dos, dejo de besarlo a Kurt, dejo la guitarra en el piso y rápidamente puso sus manos a los lados de la cara de Kurt para continuar con el beso.

Y así estuvieron unos minutos besándose en la entrada de la casa de Kurt hasta que pensó- Extrañaba mucho sus besos y me acaba de levantar de la forma mas dulce que conozco pero debo hablar con él- Kurt alejó un poco a su novio para terminar con el beso.

Kurt- Debemos hablar.

Blaine- ¿Podemos hablar así?

Los jóvenes estaban muy cerca y Kurt no se podía mover porque atrás suyo estaba la puerta.

Kurt- No puedo, me darían muchas ganas de besarte.

Blaine- Si, es verdad. Yo te quería seguir besando pero… ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara? ¿Porque cantaste conmigo? ¿Por qué me aplaudiste? Ayer ni siquiera salías de la casa.

Kurt- Eso quiero hablar, entremos- Se dio vuelta, abrió la puerta y los dos entraron a la casa.

Kurt se sentó en un extremo del sillón.

Kurt- Ven, siéntate- (señalándole el otro extremo del sillón).

Blaine (cerrando la puerta)- Esta Bien.

Kurt- Te perdoné cuando leí tu carta, te creo y no sé cómo pude pensar que eras capaz de hacerme eso, sé que me amas mucho. Y soy un tonto que exageró todo y que pensó cualquier cosa. Solo tratabas de escapar por un rato de esta situación que estoy viviendo, yo te dije que lo hicieras, es mi culpa.

Blaine- ¿Otra vez con el tema de la culpa? ¡Basta! Fue mía porque yo sabía los problemas que habían con Sebastian y aun así me quedé tomando un café con él.

Kurt- Pero tienes todo el derecho del mundo en salir con tus amigos. Fue mi culpa, yo te dije que lo hicieras. A parte no hiciste nada malo, no es echarme la culpa, es decir la verdad.

Blaine- Voy a dejar que te culpes solo esta vez. Pero solo si hablas con Finn sobre "tu culpa" en su accidente, así no seguirás echándote la culpa por ello.

Kurt (bajando la vista)- Esta bien.

Ahora- Continuó Blaine- Por favor explícame porque no me habías dicho que Finn se había despertado ¿No me querías ver?

Kurt- ¿No querer verte? Todo lo contrario. Finn se despertó después de haberte llamado y dicho que era mejor vernos cuando se despertara. El se movió, yo corté nuestra llamada, me dormí y al despertar, Finn ya estaba despierto.

Blaine (aliviado)- Perdón, pensé que no me querías ver.

Kurt (abrazando a su novio)- Nunca pienses eso.

Blaine- De acuerdo. Y….Kurt tengo que contarte algo más.

Kurt (dejando de abrazarlo)- ¿Qué cosa?

Blaine (sonriendo)- Que te amo demasiado.

Kurt (sonriendo y volviendo a abrazarlo)- Yo mucho mas.

Blaine- ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

Kurt (sentándose como antes y dejando el abrazo de lado, bajó la vista y suspiró)- Esta bien.

Blaine (tomando la cara del joven en frente suyo y levantándola)- Iré yo primero, tú te vestirás y te prepararás y te esperare allí ¿Te parece?

Kurt (sonriendo)- Si, me parece bien.

Blaine besó los labios de su novio.

Blaine- Te espero, y acuérdate que te amo.

Kurt- No creo que me pueda olvidar de eso.

Blaine se fue y Kurt desayunó, se bañó, se cambió de ropa, se peinó, se puso algunas cremas y fue al hospital.

Cuando Blaine llegó, fue derecho a la habitación de Finn ya que no estaba Burt ni nadie para que lo distrajera.

Blaine (abriendo la puerta lentamente)- Permiso… ¿Estas despierto?

Finn- Si, pasa.

Blaine- Muy bien, porque quiero hablarte de algo.

Finn- ¿Sobre qué?

Blaine- Sobre Kurt y este accidente que tuviste.

Finn (confundido)- No entiendo.

Blaine (sentándose en la silla al lado de la camilla)- Verás, desde que Kurt te encontró no puede dejar de culparse por todo y traté de decirle muchas veces que no debía hacerlo porque nada de esto es su culpa pero no me escucha y no creo que lo vaya a hacer. Lo peor es que lo quiero detener antes de que comience a cuidarte excesivamente tratando de probar que es un buen hermano, tratando de compensarte por "el error que él cometió", pero no puedo. Quizás si le dices que no es su culpa él te podría escuchar o también le puedes decir que todo está perdonado y que no es necesario que pruebe nada ¿Qué dices?

Finn- ¿Y esto cuando se lo diría?

Blaine- Kurt vendrá en un rato.

Finn- Mira, te voy a decir la verdad porque de todas formas te vas a terminar enterando por Kurt; quizás no le tengo que decir eso, por lo menos no ahora.

Blaine (sorprendido y confundido)- ¿Cómo?

Finn- Si, Kurt es el que mejor me trata, estuvo siempre aquí en el hospital esperando a que despertara y siempre me ayuda cuando necesito algo. A parte no está Rachel y me siento solo todo el tiempo en el que no estoy con Kurt. Él me hace bien.

Lástima que tratas de alejarlo de mi, pero eso no importa tanto porque en unos días me darán el alta y estaré en m casa y no en este hospital que a Kurt no le gusta, todo será mas fácil ¿Puedes hacerme las cosas mas fácil y alejarte de mi hermano unos días hasta que me den el alta?

Blaine- ¿Estas loco? ¿O esto es acaso una broma?

Finn- Yo hablo muy enserio. Igual si no lo haces ya encontraré la manera de que se despeguen un rato.

Blaine- Mi respuesta es no, no lo haría ni por ti, ni por nadie, nunca me separaría de Kurt y tampoco dejaré que lo hagas. Después de todo ¿Qué puedes hacer desde una camilla?

Finn- Más de lo que tú piensas. Pude mantener a Kurt preocupado por mi desde aquí ¿No?

Blaine (dándose vuelta)- Mejor le cuento a Burt y termino con esta payasada.

Finn- No querrás meterme en problemas, después de todo soy un chico en recuperación.

Blaine- Para tu información Kurt es mi novio y no voy a dejar que caiga en esto.

Finn- Ya lo hizo, así que esfuérzate más.

Blaine no podía creer que Finn haya dicho todo eso. No podía decir nada mas, se quedó mirándolo sorprendido e inmóvil, hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió y la sonriente cara de Kurt se asomó.

Kurt- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo esta mi hermano favorito?

Finn- Jaja, bien, considerando que soy tu único hermano.

Kurt- Lo sé ¡Traje flores!- (mostrándolas)- ¿No son lindas?


	8. Cap7:Conociendo la verdad Parte 2

Cap. 7: Conociendo la verdad.

Parte 2: La aceptación y la ayuda

Finn- Muy lindas, gracias.

Blaine (pensando en otra cosa y tratando de concentrarse en las flores)- Aja.

Kurt- Blaine ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy pálido.

Blaine miró a Finn y dijo- Em…si….no es nada, quizás necesite salir un rato a tomar aire, ya vengo.

Kurt (dejando las flores en una mesa)- Está bien. Ojalá que te mejores.

Blaine se fue de la sala y Kurt se quedó para arreglar las flores. Mientras hacía eso sonreía y tarareaba una canción alegremente.

Finn (interrumpiendo el alegre tarareo de su hermano)- Kurt, tengo que hablar con vos.

Kurt- Claro ¿Qué necesitas?

Finn- ¿Te puedes sentar?

Kurt se dio vuelta y con curiosidad en su cara se acercó a la silla y se sentó.

Finn- Bien, ahora: Blaine me contó que te sentías culpable por todo lo que pasó y…

Kurt- No voy a aceptar que me digas que no es mi culpa.

Finn- Por favor, déjame terminar porque por un lado sí creo que fue tu culpa, pero está bien, ya pasó.

Kurt- No, no está bien, el que estés aquí por mi culpa no está bien, el que todos excepto vos me digan que no es mi culpa no está bien, no está bien que me mientan así.

Finn- Espera, quizás todos te dicen que no es tu culpa ¿Y? Tienes en frente a alguien que te dice la verdad y eso es lo importante.

Kurt (tratando de sonreír)- Creo que eso es lo que cuenta.

De repente la puerta se abrió rápidamente, lo que provocó un fuerte golpe contra la pared, que hizo que los dos chicos en la sala giraran sus cabezas sorprendidos.

Un Blaine desesperado y preocupado pasó por esa puerta, un Blaine que nunca habían visto.

Blaine (desesperado)- ¡Kurt, vámonos!

Kurt- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

Blaine- No me pasa nada, quiero hablar con vos ¡Ven!

Kurt (confundido)- Esta bien…Finn, ya vengo.

Finn- Si, no hay problema.

(Afuera de la sala, en el pasillo)

Kurt- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Blaine- No puedes seguir aquí.

Kurt- ¿Por qué no?

Blaine- No es bueno que te desacostumbres de tu casa y de tus cosas y pases a prácticamente vivir aquí.

Kurt- No sé si entiendes pero el que está en esa camilla, en esa sala es mi hermano y acaba de despertar de un coma alcohólico y pase con él un poco más de una noche y… ¿Me olvido de algo más? ¡Ah, sí! Todo esto es mi culpa. Si quieres puedes irte sin mí, vuelve a llamar a tus amigos warblers.

Blaine- ¿No entiendes que nada de esto es tu culpa? Ahora quiero estar contigo, siempre lo quise.

Kurt- ¡Deja de mentirme! Ya encontré una persona que por fin me dice la verdad. Ahora no puedo estar contigo, mi hermano me necesita.

Blaine- ¿Quién es esa persona?

Kurt- ¡Finn!

Blaine- ¿Enserio lo crees?

Kurt- ¿Cómo no creerle? El es la víctima.

Blaine- ¡Kurt, ni siquiera es tu hermano de sangre, es tu hermanastro! Él no dice la verdad, te dice eso porque quiere que te quedes aquí con él para que lo ayudes, para que le traigas flores y lo trates bien.

Kurt- ¡No me interesa si no lo es biológicamente, desde que mi papa y Carole se casaron Finn pasó a ser mi hermano! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de Finn? El no es capaz de hacerme una cosa así, eso sería muy egoísta el no es así.

Blaine- ¿Entonces qué crees que está haciendo?

Kurt- Tratando de recuperarse.

Blaine- Kurt, está en frente de tus ojos, no puedo creer que no lo puedas ver.

Kurt- Y yo no puedo creer que tengas celos.

Blaine-¿Qué?

Kurt- Si ¿Cómo lo llamarías?

Blaine- Tengo que protegerte para que Finn no se aproveche de ti.

Kurt- Nadie se está aprovechando, creo que es tiempo de que comiences a confiar más en mi como para saber que puedo hacer cosas solo sin la necesidad de que algo malo pase- Enojado, Kurt volvió a entrar a la sala de Finn, se sentó en la silla donde estaba, tomó la mano del chico que estaba en la camilla y comenzó a hablar con él.

Blaine se quedó mirandolos por unos minutos a través del cristal de la puerta de la sala.

No puedo dejar que Finn engañe así a Kurt y que lo use para conseguir que le conceda sus caprichos- Pensaba Blaine enojado mientras disimulaba una sonrisa mientras pasaba al lado de Burt, que estaba yendo a la habitación de Finn- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Si le digo a Burt no creo que me vaya a creer y si lo hace alejará a Kurt de Finn pero también se alejará de Carole y no habrá familia. Carole no me creería, nunca pensaría que su propio hijo fuera capaz de una cosa semejante y bueno, está más que claro que a Kurt no le puedo decir. Es más, se lo dije y no me creyó.

Solo necesito a alguien que conozca bien a Finn, pero también que sepa de lo que es capaz… ¿Puck? No se hablan hace tiempo como mejores amigos, pero podría funcionar.

Decidido en hablar con Puck para resolver el problema, Blaine se fue a buscarlo a la casa.

Blaine tocó el timbre dos veces hasta que una vos familiar proveniente del interior de la casa respondió al sonido del timbre.

Puck- ¿Quién es?

Blaine- ¡Soy yo, Blaine!

Puck (abriendo la puerta)- ¿Blaine? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trajo a mi casa?- (invitándolo a pasar).

Blaine- Finn.

Puck se sentó en un sofá e invitó a Blaine a sentarse en otro que estaba enfrente suyo.

Puck- ¿Qué pasó con él?

Blaine- Tuvo un accidente.

Puck (preocupado)- ¿Qué clase de accidente?

Blaine- Estuvo en un coma alcohólico, pero ya está bien.

Puck- Debo visitarlo, gracias por avisarme.

Blaine- De nada, de todas formas no era eso solo de lo que te quería hablar.

Puck (confundido)- ¿Entonces?

Blaine- Mira, yo se que Finn es tu amigo pero no debes contarle que vine hoy aquí ¿De acuerdo?

Puck (con curiosidad)- Esta bien…cuéntamelo.

Blaine- ¿Finn sería capaz de mantener a alguien solo a su lado para que lo haga sentir mejor sin importar los demás?

Puck- Yo creo que sí, eso hizo conmigo; trato de que yo fuera su único mejor amigo y luego lo hizo con Rachel ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora trata de que sea otra persona?

Blaine (bajando la vista)- Lamentablemente.

Puck- ¿Es Kurt verdad? No podrías estar aquí por nadie más.

Blaine- Si, no soporto ver una cosa así. Lo peor es que no puedo pararlo a menos de que me ayudes. Nadie conoce tan bien a Finn como tú. Te necesito para que cuando yo diga la verdad alguien reafirme mis palabras ¿Me ayudarías?

Puck- Claro que si, está bien ¿Cuándo lo haríamos?

Blaine- Mañana, te encuentro en el hospital a las 2:00 p.m.

Puck- Cuenta conmigo.

Blaine (levantándose)- Gracias Puck, ahora debo irme.

Puck (acompañando a Blaine a la puerta)-Chau Blaine, nos vemos mañana en el hospital a las 2:00.

Los chicos se despidieron.

Blaine se sintió mucho mejor porque ahora tenía a alguien que lo entendía y que le daba la razón. Ahora era más fácil enfrentar esta situación acompañado. El muchacho se fue a su casa a dormir pensando con mucha esperanza que mañana se podrían mejorar las cosas y que todos podrían saber la verdad.

Kurt, por otro lado, en el hospital se había desmayado en la silla tras un día de puras vueltas tratando de conseguir y hacer todo lo que Finn necesitaba y quería. Estaba exhausto. Y así fue como fue cayendo lentamente en la trampa de su hermanastro.


	9. Cap8:Levantando sospechas

Cap. 8: Levantando sospechas.

Kurt despertó muy incómodo en la silla, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Genial, todavía no se despertó- Pensó Kurt aliviado cuando giró su cabeza y vio a Fin durmiendo- es el momento perfecto para un café, lo necesito, no se que podría pedirme hoy pero espero que no sean muchas cosas, todavía estoy exhausto de ayer.

Cualquiera en todo el hospital podría notar que Kurt no había pasado una buena noche ni un buen día anterior con solo mirarlo mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando una maquina de café arrastrando los pies y manteniendo la cabeza baja, mirando el piso.

Mientras metía las monedas en la maquina, Kurt pudo sentir que una mano le había tocado.

¡Blaine!- Pensó Kurt al darse vuelta tan rápido como su cuerpo lo permitía.

Burt (sonriendo)- Buenos días.

Kurt (decepcionado bajando la vista)- Aah…hola pa.

Burt- ¿Qué pasa? No se te ve nada bien.

Kurt (dándose vuelta hacia la máquina para elegir el tipo de café)- No es nada, pensé que eras…nada, no importa.

Burt ¿Blaine?

Kurt- Ya no importa

Burt- De todas formas me refería a que te vi caminando por el pasillo como un zombi.

Kurt- Ayer fue un duro y largo día.

Burt- Pero si estuviste aquí.

Kurt- Exacto, por eso.

Burt (confundido)- No entiendo ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt (agarrando su café de la máquina y dándose la vuelta para ver a su padre)- Nada, Finn necesitaba algunas cosas y tuve que hacerme cargo de él.

Burt- Pero déjalo para Carole y para mí.

Kurt- Pero yo debo hacerlo.

Burt- ¿Por qué "debes hacerlo"?

Kurt (bajando la vista otra vez y suspirando)- Porque es mi culpa.

Burt- ¿Qué cosa?

Kurt- Todo este accidente de Finn.

Burt- ¿De qué estás hablando? Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Kurt-¡Basta de mentiras, ya se la verdad!

Burt (confundido)- ¿De qué verdad me estás hablando?

Kurt (con ojos llorosos)- La verdad es que todo esto es mi culpa, no me mientas, estoy cansado de que con Blaine me digan eso ¿Acaso les gusta mentirme? Bueno, te informo que les salió mal, no lo van a lograr porque encontré a alguien que admite que fue mi culpa, alguien que dice la verdad.

Burt- Kurt, tranquilízate, no es tu culpa, es la verdad. Espera… ¿Quién dijo que fue tu culpa?

Kurt- Desde que lo encontré a Fin sabía que era mi culpa, no hubo necesidad de que nadie me lo dijera.

Burt- ¿Por qué lo crees?

Kurt- ¡Papa es muy obvio, es así!

Burt- No, no es así, no quiero que pienses eso.

Kurt (llorando)- No puedo, es demasiado tarde para que no lo piense. Desde que todo esto pasó no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Burt (acercándose a su hijo)- Oh Kurt, ven….- (extendiendo sus brazos).

Kurt (retrocediendo y cruzándose de brazos)- No quiero abrazar a un mentiroso-(comenzó a acelerar el paso cuando se iba del hospital. Aunque no podía ir muy rápido por temor a que se cayera el café en su mano.

Burt (gritando porque Kurt ya estaba lejos)- ¡Hijo no te estoy mintiendo!-(susurrando)- Nunca lo haría.

Burt enseguida comenzó a pensar que no podía dejar a Fin solo así que no podía ir a buscar a Kurt. Continuó pensando y llegó a la teoría de que a Kurt le hacía mal estar tanto tiempo en el hospital, que debía alejarlo de cualquier forma mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de buscar una explicación para lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa tonta idea de la culpa y la verdad. Había dejado muy confundido a su padre.

Decidido, Burt sacó su celular y marcó unos números.

Burt- ¿Hola?

Blaine- ¿Sr. Hummel?

Burt (sonriendo)- Burt.

Blaine- Jaja, claro, Burt ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

Burt- Escúchame, Kurt está mal.

Blaine (con un tono preocupado)-¿Qué pasó?

Burt- Está actuando extraño.

Blaine- ¿Le habló acerca de Fin?

Burt- Si, que todo esto es…

Blaine- ¿Su culpa?

Burt- Si, y que yo al decir lo contrario le…

Blaine- ¿Miente?

Burt- Si, y encontró a una persona que le decía la…

Blaine- ¿Verdad? ¿Le dijo quien era?

Burt- No ¿Tú lo sabes?

Blaine-….- Por unos segundos dudo en que responderle- No, pero como se dará cuenta estoy luchando contra este tema ¿Dónde está Kurt ahora?

Burt- No lo sé, me dijo todo eso y se fue. Por un lado me parece bien que se haya ido de acá pero por otro, me preocupa lo que vaya a hacer, estaba muy mal.

Blaine- De acuerdo, ahora salgo a buscarlo.

Burt-Blaine ocúpate de eso y de mantener a Kurt lejos del hospital. Yo averiguaré quien es esa persona que le estuvo diciendo a Kurt que esto era su culpa.

Blaine- Burt, con todo respeto, pero no lo puedo mantener a Kurt lejos del hospital, no hoy.

Burt (confundido)- ¿Por qué no?

Blaine- Hoy va a ir alguien allí para solucionar todo este problema y aclarar dudas como la que usted tiene, le prometo que es para mejor.

Burt- ¿Quién es?

Blaine- No le puedo decir mucho, debo encontrar a Kurt, simplemente confíe en mi.

Burt pensó que no podía confiar si Blaine le daba tan poca información. Pero por otra parte…siempre pudo confiar en él anteriormente, es un buen chico después de todo, además estaba enamorado de su hijo, todo lo que hacía Blaine era pensar en el bien de Kurt.

Burt- De acuerdo, no me falles, confío en vos.

Blaine- No lo decepcionaré, a las 2:00 estaremos Kurt, esta persona y yo, se lo prometo.

Burt- Los espero.

Al cortar la llamada Blaine miro rápidamente el reloj en su mesa de luz. Se sorprendió al ver que decía que eran las 12:30, y también se desesperó porque no sabía donde comenzar a buscarlo, había tantos lugares que le gustaba e iba con frecuencia; The Lima Been, su casa, cualquier lugar con un escenario o…la plaza, era un lugar perfecto porque estaba en contacto con la naturaleza y eso sería como un recreo para Kurt porque podía estar tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestara.

Blaine por suerte ya estaba listo para salir, así que se puso un moño y salió de su casa e inmediatamente y sin vueltas fue al parque donde ellos siempre iban.

Cuando llegó miró el reloj en su muñeca. Decía que eran las 13:00, así que sin perder mas tiempo comenzó a caminar alrededor del parque con un paso acelerado, mirando desesperadamente a todas las direcciones que su cabeza y cuello le permitían en busca de su novio perdido.

Cada diez pasos más o menos miraba el reloj y se desesperaba y se movía más rápido.

Ya casi termino de darle una vuelta completa al parque- Pensaba Blaine mientras volvía a ver la hora- Ya son las 13:20, por favor Kurt, solo quiero arreglar todo esto y volver a nuestras antiguas salidas después del colegio a The Lima Been, a la plaza, a cualquiera de nuestras casas para tomar algo, cantar improvisadamente, hablar interminablemente hasta que llegue la noche. La verdad no me importa a donde vayamos ni que hagamos mientras este contigo…- Su cabeza no pudo pensar mas, se paralizó, al igual que su corazón al ver a su novio en una banca tomando su café mirando a los pájaros que estaban comiendo cerca de él. Kurt no estaba sonriendo, ni siquiera tenía cara de estar disfrutando el espectáculo de los pájaros, pero si se veía relajado y tranquilo disfrutando su café- ¡Que alivio, allí esta! Se ve tan lindo y tranquilo. Basta, no me queda mucho tiempo, tengo que llevarlo al hospital.

Blaine al terminar de pensar eso se acercó emocionado a Kurt trotando.

(Cuando Blaine llegó a donde estaba su novio sentado, estaba en frente suyo)

Blaine- ¡Kurt, aquí estas! Me preocupaste mucho, no me vuelvas a hacer eso, fue muy feo… ¿Volvemos al hospital?

Kurt- Perdón, solo quería tomar un café tranquilo. No puedo volver allí, ese lugar me tiene cada vez más loco y antes no querías que me quedara mucho tiempo ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Blaine (sentándose en la banca, al lado de su novio)- Confía en mi cuando te digo que todo lo que hago es por tu bien. Yo solo quiero volver a la pareja que solíamos ser antes, lo estuve pensando cuando caminaba desesperado por el parque tratando de encontrarte, quiero esas citas cuando salíamos del colegio, improvisaciones, charlas interminables, carreras, juegos tontos con abrazos y besos, prácticamente vivir juntos. No se vos, pero yo extraño todo eso y mucho y no quiero separarme de ti, no lo podría soportar. Por favor, no vengo a decirte que no es tu culpa, solo quiero dejar de hablar de eso, ya hablamos bastante sobre ese tema, solo quiero estar bien con vos, eso es lo único que me importa.

Kurt esperaba con los ojos llorosos a que Blaine terminara de hablar con la mirada baja mirando su café, también miraba como algunas lagrimas caían en él. Cuando lo hizo lo miró y con un nudo en la garganta:

Kurt(apenas pudiendo hablar)- Perdón por hacerte preocupar, mil perdones, no era mi intención, realmente te amo Blaine y yo también quiero que las cosas sean como antes, trato de hacer lo mejor pero al final del día me doy cuenta como cambiaron las cosas y cuanto quiero que sean diferente, volver el tiempo atrás y revivir nuestros buenos momentos una y otra vez y cuando llegue el momento que nos tenemos que despedir de Rachel e irnos a casa después de comer con el Club Glee iría con Finn por lo menos ese único día, con eso no estaríamos así, no quiero seguir así, en ese maldito hospital que me vuelve mas loco día a día, en esa maldita silla, en esa maldita sala, estos malditos cafés, esta maldita situación.

Blaine (inclinando la cabeza, acercándose a su novio y tomando una de sus manos)- Kurt entiendo porque te fuiste y creo que fue lo mejor que podías hacer, lo necesitabas, no es necesario que me pidas perdón porque ya te encontré y estas bien, estás conmigo, eso es lo mejor que me pasó y espero que puedas venir conmigo al hospital para que algo mejor te pase. Sabemos los dos muy bien que no se puede volver el tiempo atrás pero…. ¿Sabes lo que podemos hacer? Podemos recordar el pasado y reírnos de él, de lo divertido y hermoso que fue y después de hacerlo podemos vivir el presente y así, empezar a construir nuestro futuro, por supuesto que quiero que sea NUESTRO futuro, quiero compartirlo contigo y con nadie más. Y además-(sonriendo)- Debo mantener todas mis promesas que hice cuando te regale ese anillo para navidad y no puedo hacerlo si no estás a mi lado.

Kurt (sonriendo y secándose las lagrimas)- Esta bien, si decís que me va a ser mejor confío en vos y camino a tu lado a donde quieras ir, además quiero esas galletas que mencionaste entre tus promesas.

Blaine- Así me gusta, veamos…-(mirando su reloj)- 13:30, estamos bien de tiempo, siempre y cuando vayamos ahora.- (parándose y extendiendo sus manos para que Kurt se ayude mejor para levantarse).

Kurt dejó el café en la banca, al lado suyo y tomó las manos de Blaine, quien tiró y así, levantó a su novio. Luego a la hora de caminar se soltaron, menos una mano, la que los unía. Siguieron de esa forma más risas y juegos tontos hasta el hospital.

Llegaron al piso de siempre, al pasillo de siempre y vieron al Burt de siempre sentado en las sillas de siempre, todo era aburrido e igual. Hasta podría decirse que todo eso era nostálgico para ellos

Burt- ¡Llegaron!-(miro el reloj en la pared)- Y justo a tiempo.

Blaine- Si, ahora hay que esperar que venga esa persona que nos va a ayudar.

Burt- ¿Puck? Está en la sala con Finn.

Blaine (sorprendido)- ¿Vino antes que nosotros? No tiene sentido que haya llegado antes que nosotros.

Kurt- Estoy de acuerdo pero bueno, llego antes. Una pregunte… ¿Por qué Puck?

Blaine- Ya lo veras.

(En la sala)

Finn- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Puck- ¿Es broma? Me avisaron y tenía que estar, todavía no lo puedo creer ¿Todo esto por Rachel?

Finn- No lo entiendes, es el amor de mi vida ¿Quién te aviso?

Puck- Blaine.

Finn- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué querrá hacer?

Puck- Eres mi amigo así que debo decirte la verdad…-(bajando la vista).

Finn (preocupado)- ¿Qué pasó?

Puck- Blaine quiso que viniera para poder decirles a todos los que están aquí que estas usando a Kurt.

Finn (sorprendido y enojado)- No puede ser, ese maldito.- (sonriendo)-Le salió mal.

Puck- ¿Es verdad?

Finn- ¿Qué cosa?

Puck- Que estas usando a Kurt.

Finn- Un poco, pero…

Puck- Pero nada, eso está mal y hasta yo lo sé.

Finn- Pero extraño a Rachel, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, claro…cuando no estoy con Kurt, a parte me cuida mejor que Burt y Carole juntos y lo mejor es que puedo usar la técnica de la culpa para que se quede mas tiempo conmigo que con Blaine.

Puck- No lo debes hacer ¿No ves que todos están muy preocupados por ti y van a comenzar a preocuparse por Kurt? Es demasiado para ellos. Además, Kurt es tu hermano, no le debes hacer eso y lo estas volviendo loco. No está bien que uses a los demás para beneficio tuyo, eso es muy egoísta.

Finn- ¿Quién eres para decirme lo que está bien y lo que no?

Puck- Emm…no lo sé… ¿Tu mejor amigo? Además, ahora Blaine está preocupado por Kurt, pero pronto el número aumentará y más gente querrá saber la verdad hasta que no tengas más remedio que confesarlo. La mentira tiene patas cortas, lo sé, me ha pasado muchas veces.- (Dándose vuelta para salir de la habitación).

Finn- Puck, espera- (Puck se dio vuelta)- No les digas, por favor, no les digas.

Puck- Esta bien, eres mi mejor amigo después de todo. Pero prométeme que vas a intentar dejar de hacerle eso a Kurt.

Fin- Lo prometo.

Puck se fue satisfecho y contento por haber hecho algo por el bien de otros. Afuera estaba Blaine esperando impacientemente a que Puck dijera algo.

Blaine- Ahora que estas aquí puedes decirles la verdad a estos caballeros.

Puck (cerrando la puerta y pensando en una excusa para no decir la verdad o directamente decir una mentira)- Ehh…claro…la verdad es que no hace falta.

Blaine (extrañado)- ¿Cómo que no hace falta?

Puck- Si, ya hable con Finn, creo que todo este tema mejorará. Debo irme pero volveré mañana para volver a ver a mi amigo.- (decía mientras se aproximaba lentamente a caminar por el pasillo)-Adiós.

Blaine- ¡Espera!- (siguiendo a Puck)- ¿Qué fue eso? No era lo que habíamos hablado.

Puck- Lo siento Blaine, pero me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo, pero hable con Finn y creo que todo va a estar mejor. Pero si no cambia y yo no estoy por aquí cerca llama a esa persona que conoce tan bien a Finn como yo, la conoces y sabes quién es. Mucha suerte.

Blaine se quedó algo confundido viendo como Puck se alejaba. Al reaccionar en unos segundo volvió a donde estaba Burt y su hijo.

Blaine- Bueno, eso no fue lo que pensé que iba a ser. Pero de todas formas creo que servirá.

Kurt y su padre estaban muy confundidos pero decidieron no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y esperar a que se les aclare el tema.

Burt- Bueno…eso fue…interesante ¿A dónde van a salir hoy?

Kurt- ¿Salir?

Burt- Si, no permitiré que te quedes hoy.

Kurt (bajando la vista)- Supongo que es lo mejor.

Blaine (poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo)- Claro que sí.

Kurt (levantando la vista y tratando de sonreír)- ¿Vamos a caminar y merendar a algún restaurante?

Blaine- Todo lo que tú quieras.

Luego de eso la dulce pareja caminó varias vueltas alrededor del parque, por negocios, vieron vidrieras, merendaron en un restaurante muy lindo de los años 80, Blaine allí comenzó a cantar algunas canciones y como no había casi nadie Kurt se animó a acompañarlo con su voz, casi se ponen a bailar sobre la mesa pero se controlaron. Cuando caminaron de la mano no paraban de hablar y de jugar con los besos. Ninguno quería separarse del otro hasta que la noche llegó y los dos estaban cansados de tanto caminar. Fueron a la casa de Kurt y fueron directamente a acostarse en la cama. Pero eso no termino allí, Blaine comenzó a acariciar el brazo, el hombro, el cuello, el pelo de su novio y comenzó a hacerle unas pequeñas cosquillas hasta que Kurt, que estaba al frente suyo pero dándole la espalda se dio vuelta.

Kurt- No sigas con las cosquillas.

Blaine (sonriendo)- Esta bien, continuaré con un abrazo- (poniendo su brazo sobre Kurt y acercándolo un poco a él)- Y mañana te hare unas galletitas y con eso cumpliré mi promesa por este año, ya será la segunda vez.

Kurt- Dijiste POR LO MENOS hacerlas dos veces por año.

Blaine- Es verdad, me había olvidado, pídemelas cuando quieras.

Kurt sonriendo se acercó a Blaine y le dio un beso.

Se siguieron besando hasta que Blaine sintió los labios cansados y tuvo sueño:

Blaine- Tengo mucho sueño.

Kurt- Si, yo también- (sonriendo)- Mañana lo continuaremos.

Blaine (sonriendo)- ¿Lo prometes?

Kurt- Te lo garantizo.

Blaine- Buenas noches, te amo.

Kurt- Yo te amo mucho mas, buenas noches.

Y así se durmieron abrazados en la habitación de Kurt. Otro difícil día había terminado.

**Estuve dudando en cortar este capítulo en dos partes también porque es muy largo pero no me gusta mucho cortarlo.**

**¿Vieron la escena del anillo que fue borrada? Aaah! Me morí, no lo puedo dejar de ver, nunca me voy a aburrir, amo demasiado a RM en este momento. Aproveche y lo use en mi fanfic :D.**

**Si no lo vieron (no creo pero por las dudas) les dejo el link: **** watch?v=f5HEYZhBbjY&feature= **

**También ayer subió la escena de "I want yo back" de los Warblers que también fue borrada: **** watch?v=x9M2NfGkXaE&feature=channel&list=UL**

**Y también la escena de cuando Rachel fue a ver el vestido de novias para su casamiento y fue con sus damas de honor y dueto de Rachel y Jessie, que me encanta ,"Hello 12 Hello 13". No sé si los quieren ver, pero también se los dejo por las dudas: **

** watch?v=xc1bCUTG6iY&feature=channel&list=UL**** y **** watch?v=0QrLL1-9XS8&feature=channel&list=UL**

**Estuve dibujando a Klaine en , hoy voy a subir un dibujo sobre este fanfic, espero que les guste :D**

**Spoilers? Tengo muchos, no se los voy a decir porque hay personas que no quieren saber pero en .com hay varios y en twitter demasiados. Sigan a /MrRPMurphy Que está empezando a complacer los pedidos de los Gleeks subiendo escenas borradas y cosas nuevas!**

**Dejen su review! **


	10. Cap9:Felicidad

Cap. 9: Felicidad.

Podría despertar en cualquier momento, mejor me apuro y lo preparo el desayuno. Espero que hoy sea un gran día y también espero poder mantener lo mas lejos posible a Kurt del hospital- Pensaba Blaine mientras trataba de levantarse silenciosamente de la cama, de una forma de la que no hiciera muchos movimientos para despertar a Kurt. La verdad era que Blaine nunca lo había hecho antes, todo eso era nuevo para él y no pensó que podía ser tan complicado como pensaba que era hasta que había llegado el momento de sorprender a su novio por la mañana. Siempre se había quedado con Kurt en la cama durmiendo o viéndolo, esperando a que se despertara, cosa que le encantaba- Quisiera poder quedarme un rato mas junto a él, me encanta ver como duerme, tan tranquilo y como el sol de a poco cubre toda su cara hasta despertarlo- Una vez fuera de la cama fue despacio hacia la ventana y lentamente bajo la persiana para que la luz no delatara su sorpresa.

En punta de pies fue hasta la puerta vigilando que su novio envuelto en un profundo sueño no hiciera movimientos sospechosos y salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Al terminar de hacer esto suspiró, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la cocina mientras mentalizaba los ingredientes y cosas que iba a necesitar. Y comenzó a susurrar- No pueden faltar las galletas de las que hable con el anoche, quizás unos panqueques que a los dos nos gusta, también tostadas, me encantan y una ensalada de fruta que le encantan.

Al ya saber qué hacer para el desayuno y ver la cocina sonrió y abrió la heladera, abro la alacena, abrió los cajones para ver si estaba todo lo que el necesitaba. Al ver que faltaban cosas las anoto en un papel y volvió a la habitación que él había cerrada anteriormente. Lentamente abrió apenas la puerta y asomo su cabeza y confirmo que su novio seguía durmiendo, sonrió y otra vez en puntas de pie fue hasta donde estaba su ropa colgada en una silla. Se puso su campera, saco de el bolsillo s billetera, vio cuanta plata tenia y sonrió al ver que tenia lo suficiente. Se puso unas zapatillas, cerró la puerta y salió a comprar lo que estaba escrito en esa lista. A medida que buscaba lo que necesitaba en el mercado se le ocurrían nuevas ideas para sorprender mas a su novio e iba poniendo mas cosas en su carrito, mas de lo esperado.

Volvió a la casa de Kurt con cuatro bolsas. Saco todo y lo puso en una mesada de la cocina, guardo las bolsas y saco de la heladera huevos y leche, de la alacena saco azúcar, café y harina y luego fue sacando varios moldes, entre otras cosas. Al ya tener todo lo necesario comenzó a tararear alegremente la canción Teenage Dream. Por momentos batía la mezcla para los panqueques, controlaba las galletitas en el horno, batía el café en una taza que él había comprado con un dibujo de un corazón en ella, exprimía las naranjas para hacer jugo, ponía las flores que había comprado en un florero y lo llenaba con agua, preparaba la meza, agarraba el pan y lo ponía en la tostadora y así continuamente estas acciones se repetían y Blaine no se cansaba porque mientras hacía esto también bailaba y mientras iba de la cocina a la mesa y viceversa daba algunas vueltas también. Estaba perdido en su mundo pensando en la comida, en Kurt y en la canción, nada importaba más en ese momento. Estaba tan hundido en su mundo que no se había dado cuenta de que Kurt estaba despierto disfrutando del show hace 10 minutos mas o menos, escondido pero aun así se lo podía reconocer fácilmente.

Kurt tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado derecho mirando con mucha ternura y amor a su novio, mirando cuanto se preocupaba por él y cuanto lo amaba. Kurt sintió muchas ganas de sorprenderlo abrazándolo por atrás. Pero quería seguir viéndolo.

Lamentablemente para él, el show había seguido solo por 3 minutos, pero seguía tarareando mientras cocinaba el cuarto panqueque.

Decididamente salió de su escondite, fue atrás de su novio silenciosamente y puso sus manos en la cintura de Blaine y despacio las deslizo hacia el frente hasta que sus manos se encontraron allí y apoyo su cabeza lentamente en su espalda.

Blaine no se asusto porque ya sabía que Kurt se despertaría tarde o temprano, cerró los ojos, disfrutando, le encantaban esos abrazos sorpresas de su novio, estaban llenos de amor. No se preocupo por terminar rápido con el desayuno porque ya casi lo terminaba y no podía preocuparse, no si Kurt lo abrazaba de esa forma, así que se tranquilizo más.

Kurt (luego de darle un beso en la espalda)- Buenos días.

Blaine (sonriendo tranquilamente)- Buenos días mi bello durmiente ¿Cómo dormiste?

Kurt (sonriendo)- Muy bien, gracias.

Blaine- Siéntate, ya termino.

Kurt- ¿No puedo quedar así?

Blaine- No, porque si no, no podre concentrarme en los panqueques, sino se me quemaran y quiero que los pruebes.

Kurt- Esta bien, lo hare por el bien de los panqueques.

Blaine (sonriendo)- Ya están en la mesa las galletas de las que hablamos anoche.

Kurt(sonriendo y con ánimo yendo a la mesa)- ¡Sí! ¡Me encantan!-(observando todo lo que había en la mesa parado al lado de la silla)- Blaine enserio te esforzaste, me encantan tus galletas y tus ensaladas de fruta, todo se ve muy rico.

Blaine- Disfrútalo, lo hice pensando en ti- Poniendo el sexto y último panqueque en un plato con los demás.

Kurt (sonriendo mientras se sentaba)- Si, vi tu espectáculo mientras cocinabas.

Blaine (sorprendido y enojado)- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? –Tratando de sonreír mientras se acercaba a la mesa con el plato de panqueques en sus manos.

Kurt (sonriendo y recordando lo que le había dicho antes de cantar Candles en las Regionales)- Me pareció adorable, eres adorable- (tomo el café)- Esta riquísimo, hace mucho tiempo que no tomo un buen café como estos. No puedo creer que me hayas preparado el desayuno, y no cualquier desayuno, uno completo, rico y romántico. Te amo mucho, gracias.

Blaine- Debía hacer algo, con todo lo que te está pasando lo necesitabas, necesitas cosas buenas, necesitas que te mimen, que te sorprendan- Tomando la mano de su novio y acariciándola.

Disfrutaron mucho de aquel desayuno. Cuando termino Blaine insistió en lavar los platos. Kurt no lo quería dejar pero después de unos besos accedió y volvió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Cuando Blaine termino también subió a donde estaba su novio. Toco la puerta, pero Kurt no respondía.

Blaine (abriendo despacio la puerta y preocupado asomando la cabeza)- Kurt ¿Estás aquí?

Kurt- Si, pasa. Perdón, estaba hundido en mis pensamientos.

Blaine (sonriendo y acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentado su novio pensativo)- ¿En qué piensas?

Kurt- En que ponerme.

Blaine (sonriendo)- Pongas lo que te pongas quedaras perfecto.- (abrazándolo)

Kurt- Es fácil decirlo, eres mi novio.

Blaine- Es la verdad.

Kurt giro su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de cerca a su novio.

Blaine- No te pongas nada.

Kurt- ¿Qué? No voy a salir a la calle en mi pijama.

Blaine- Amo tu pijama. Lo digo porque no hay necesidad de salir, podemos quedarnos aquí. Estuve pensando que te ves muy cansado últimamente y lo mejor sería dormir ¿No te parece?

Kurt- Es verdad, quizás sea lo mejor que puedo hacer porque en estos días no pude dormir bien, pero ahora estoy seguro de que voy a poder dormir muy bien.

Blaine- Si, porque estás en tu casa.

Kurt- No, porque estoy contigo.

Blaine- Te amo demasiado.

Kurt le dio un beso en los labios a su novio hasta que se acostaron en la cama, se taparon y se besaron hasta dormirse.

Por otra parte, en el hospital Finn estaba demasiado enojado con Kurt porque no había ido en todo el día al hospital y también con Blaine por mantener a su hermanastro lejos de él. Ya le había dicho a Burt y a su mama que extrañaba a Kurt y que incluso lo necesitaba. Pero Burt se negó muchas veces a llamarlo, hasta incluso aprovecho para hacerle algunas preguntas:

(La tarde de este día en el hospital)

Burt (abriendo la puerta de la habitación)- Permiso.

Finn- Si claro Burt, pasa.

Burt- Finn quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

Finn- Si, claro, siéntate.

Burt- No, gracias estoy bien así.

Finn- Esta bien, como quieras ¿Qué pasa?

Burt- Es Kurt, últimamente está algo raro ¿Lo notaste?

Finn- Solo un poco, pero no creo que sea algo de lo que se deba preocupar.

Burt- Bueno, ya estoy bastante preocupado ¿Te dijo algo?

Finn- No, sobre eso nada.

Burt- Yo escuche que alguien le estaba diciendo a mi hijo que todo este accidente era tu culpa, las únicas personas cercanas a Kurt somos Carole, tú, Blaine y Puck que vino solo ayer y hoy y yo.

Finn- ¿Crees que fui yo?

Burt- ¿Fuiste tú?

Finn- No, pero no pareces sorprendido al hacer esa pregunta. Osea que no te sorprendería que yo hiciera algo así.

Burt- Perdón, esta situación me está afectando ¿Quién crees que puede ser? Yo pensé en Puck.

Finn- No, Puck no haría eso. Para mí que fue Blaine.

Burt- ¿¡Blaine!? Imposible.

Finn- ¿Por qué no?

Burt (yéndose de la habitación)- ¡Imposible! – (cerrando la puerta).

Por ahora Burt no me cree- Pensó Finn- Pero igual tengo tiempo, de una forma u otra Blaine me la pagara y Kurt será mío y estará conmigo y nadie podrá detener eso.

**A pedido de una amiga Klainer que lee muchas fanfics (no solo de Klaine) y está leyendo la mía capitulo tras capitulo, hice un capitulo completo de felicidad Klaine :D**

**Vieron que Ryan Murphy subió 2 videos más el viernes? De Santana diciéndole a sus amigas porristas en el episodio "I Kissed A Girl" que es lesbiana y lo que Rachel le firmo en el anuario a Kurt.**

**No les dejo los links porque después me di cuenta de que no me los podía publicar :P**

**Espero que les guste, dejen su review **


	11. Cap10:Salvavidas pinchado

Cap. 10: Salvavidas pinchado.

La joven pareja estaba profundamente dormida hasta que Kurt comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus ojos rápidamente para tratar de ver su habitación y las cosas que había allí. Lo primero que logró ver fue al chico dormido a su lado.

Que tranquilo que está, sin preocuparse por hacerme feliz o de sorprenderme con algo romántico como siempre- Pensaba sonriendo Kurt mirándolo con mucha ternura- No puedo creer que me haya tenido aquí todo el día, lo único que hicimos fue desayunar y dormir, todavía no lo puedo creer, pero lo necesitaba y se lo agradezco inmensamente porque gracias a el pase un día sin preocuparme por Finn. Quizás suene egoísta pero necesitaba un día así.

Lo mejor de ayer fue que lo pasé con el hombre que más amo.

Kurt, al terminar de pensar esto le dio un beso en la cabeza a Blaine.

Sus labios se ensuciaron con un poco de gel pero a Kurt no le importó. En cuanto se lo limpió el chico a su lado abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando vio a su novio sonrió.

Blaine (algo dormido, sonriendo)- Buenos días, te despertaste antes que yo.

Kurt (sonriendo)- Buenos días dormilón. Despertarse antes que vos no es difícil.

Blaine (tratando de abrir grande los ojos)- ¿Estás listo?

Kurt (con duda)- ¿Para qué?

Blaine (sonriendo)- Para pasar otro día conmigo.

Kurt (sonriendo)- ¿Vamos a dormir y a comer otra vez como ayer?

Blaine- ¿Qué tiene de malo? La pasamos bien.

Kurt- Si lo sé, pero ya con todo lo que dormí no tendré mas sueño por una semana.

Blaine (sonriendo)- Era mentira, lo que tengo preparado para hoy es sorpresa.

Kurt- ¿No me puedes dar una pista?

Blaine- No vamos a dormir.

Kurt (sonriendo)- Que lastima, me gusta dormir junto a ti.

Blaine- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

Kurt- Un poco.

Blaine- Nos podemos quedar un rato acá ¿Te parece?

Kurt, en respuesta, le dio un beso en los labios y así siguieron hasta que una llamada los interrumpió.

Kurt sacó sus labios para dar vuelta su cabeza buscando con la mirada su celular. Tan pronto como Kurt hizo esto, Blaine sacó una mano envuelta entre sabanas y un acolchado para tomar la cara del joven preocupado por el paradero de su teléfono celular, la giró y acercó a él, de modo que lo pudiera ver fijamente a los ojos.

Blaine- No lo busques.

Kurt- Podría ser importante, aunque creo que es l tuyo.

Blaine- No pienso responder, sea quien sea nos interrumpió cuando estábamos en medio de algo muy importante.

Kurt- Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

Blaine- Eso espero- (dijo esto mientras se destapaba con la tristeza cubriendo su cara por completo)

Los chicos comenzaron a buscar sus celulares. A Kurt se lo notaba más desesperado por encontrarlo.

Blaine- ¡Lo encontré! Estaba sonando el mío- (poniendo su celular en la oreja)- ¿Hola?

Burt- Hola Blaine.

Blaine- Hola ¿Qué pasa?

Burt- Finn se accidentó.

Blaine- ¿Cómo?

Burt- Se quiso parar para ver algo por la ventana, se tropezó y cayó contra ella, rompiéndola y lastimándose el brazo derecho.

Blaine- ¿Entonces?

Burt- Entonces debes mantener aun más alejado a Kurt del hospital. Hay algo que no me cierra y quiero averiguar qué es sin tener un hijo preocupado al lado mío, prefiero que esté feliz contigo.

Blaine- Entendido.

Burt- Confío en ti.

Blaine cortó la llamada y giró su cabeza hacia la cama. Kurt se había vuelto a tapar y lo único que se podía ver de él era su mirada, que estaba viendo fijamente a lo que Blaine decía y a sus gestos para tratar de averiguar con quien estaba hablando.

Blaine- ¿No era que no querías volver a dormir?

Kurt- Si, pero dijiste que nos podíamos quedar un rato acá antes de salir.

Blaine (sonriendo ya cercándose a su novio)- Es verdad.

Kurt- ¿Quién era?

Blaine (metiéndose en la cama)- Mi papa.

Kurt- ¿Qué paso?

Blaine- Nada, me dijo que hoy iba a volver un poco más tarde y te manda saludos.

Kurt (Sonriendo)- Quizás me quede hasta tarde para saludarlo, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

Blaine- Pero fueron apenas unos días que no lo viste.

Kurt (sonriendo)- Es demasiado tiempo.

Blaine- No tengo objeciones, me encanta que te quedes hasta tarde aquí.

Kurt- ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?

Blaine- Ya te dije: sorpresa.

Kurt- No es justo.

Blaine- Claro que sí.

Kurt- Bueno, primero quiero pasar por el hospital.

Blaine- ¿No podemos quedarnos a dormir un rato primero?

Kurt- Esta bien…pero solo con una condición.

Blaine (con curiosidad)- ¿Cuál?

Kurt (sonriendo)- Que me des un beso.

Blaine le dio un beso y se volvieron a dormir.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, en la habitación de Finn….

…Burt- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Finn- En realidad no ¿Dónde está Kurt?

Burt- No lo sé, supongo que divirtiéndose con Blaine.

Finn- ¿Burt no lo puedes llamar y decirle que venga?

Burt- ¿Y arruinar tanta diversión? ¿Por qué?

Finn- Porque lo necesito.

Burt- Me tienes a mí y por las noches a tu mama.

Finn- Pero lo extraño.

Burt- ¡Ahí, si! Me acabo de acordar de que lo llame ayer para saber si iba a venir hoy.

Finn- ¿Qué dijo?

Burt- Dijo que ya estabas mejor y que no hacía falta, que ahora se iba a dedicar tiempo a él y a su relación con Blaine.

Finn- ¡No!

Burt- Si, me dijo eso.

Finn- Pero no puede ser.

Burt- ¿Por qué no?

Finn (viendo que se estaba poniendo nervioso, se clamo y continuo hablando)- Porque no confío en Blaine, yo le dije varias veces que tratara mejor a mi hermanastro y que saliera mas con él, pero no me hace caso, lo trata peor.

Burt- Finn, deja de decir esas cosas, sé muy bien que Blaine no es capaz de nada de lo que estás diciendo.

Al terminar de decir esto Burt volvió a dejar solo a Finn en su habitación después de que este le dijera otra mentira acerca de Blaine, ya que ninguna vez le creyó.

Finn, después de esto, pensó- ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que este hombre me crea? Ayer Kurt no vino y no voy a aceptar que no venga hoy otra vez. Ya intente lastimarme, pero eso no llama su atención, debo pensar en otra cosa.

Quizás si le digo a mi mama… ¡Si, ella llamaría a Kurt! Lástima que tengo que esperar a que venga.

Después de varias horas cayo la tarde sobre Ohio y en la habitación donde estaban los jóvenes Kurt estaba despierto y tratando de hacer lo mismo con su novio.

Kurt- ¡Blaine, despiértate!

Blaine- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt- Hay que salir ahora, antes de que sea de noche, tengo algo preparado para que hagamos que necesita luz del sol.

Blaine- ¿Preparado? Yo tenía algo preparado para ti.

Kurt (sonriendo)- Si pero siempre tienes algo preparado para mí y siempre estas tratando de sorprenderme, quizás es tiempo de un pequeño cambio.

Blaine- Esta bien, lo acepto porque quiero ver de qué se trata.

Los chicos se prepararon lo más rápido que pudieron. Kurt preparo una canasta y salieron de la casa. Fueron al parque y cuando encontraron un lugar tranquilo y algo silencioso debajo de un gran árbol, Kurt saco una manta, se sentaron sobre ella y tuvieron un picnic.

Blaine- Si que me sorprendiste.

Kurt- Que bueno, logre mi cometido.

Se besaron, hablaron, cantaron y rieron hasta que, como antes, el timbre de un celular los interrumpió. Esta vez era el celular de Kurt el que molestaba.

Kurt (agarrando su celular)- ¿Hola?

Carole- Hola Kurt ¿Estas ocupado?

Kurt- ¿Por qué?

Carole- Porque mi hijo dice que te extraña y que quiere que pases a verlo. No te quería molestar pero también me aprecio raro no verte aquí después de lo que paso.

Kurt- ¿Qué paso?

Carole- ¿No te enteraste? Finn se cayó y se lastimo su brazo contra la ventana.

Kurt- ¿Cuándo fue?

Carole- Cuando estaba Burt, a la mañana, me dijo que llamo a Blaine para decirle, por eso pensé que los encontraría aquí.

Kurt (enojado)- Ya veo, ahora voy- Corto la llamada y miro furioso a Blaine.

Blaine- ¿A dónde iras?

Kurt (parándose)- Al hospital.

Blaine (parándose y tratando de para a Kurt)- Pero estamos en medio de un picnic.

Kurt (dándose vuelta para mirar a su novio y gritando)- ¡Estamos en medio de una mentira!

Blaine- Lo hice por tu bien.

Kurt- ¿Bien? El que tu y mi papa me oculten que mi hermano se accidento no está bien, para nada.

Blaine- Yo solo quería estar más tiempo contigo y también quería evitar que sufras.

Kurt- Si sufro es mi problema, no tiene porque ser tuyo o de mi papa

Blaine- Si, porque los dos te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti.

Kurt- Yo amo a Finn, es mi familia y no le puedo dar la espalda cuando más me necesita.

Cuando termino de decir esto, Kurt se dio media vuelta y se fue, dirigiéndose al hospital. Una vez allí, en la sala de Finn…

…Kurt- ¿Qué paso?

Finn- Quise ver por la ventana y me caí.

Kurt- No puedes salir de la cama y lo sabes, te lo dijo el doctor.

Finn- Si, pero me aburría, no estabas para que pueda hablar contigo.

Kurt- Perdón, igual mañana te darán el alta, estoy muy contento.

Finn- Si, lose, estoy emocionado ¿Por qué no viniste?

Kurt- Por nada en especial, pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí.

Finn- Si, no te vayas Kurt, te necesito.

Kurt- Nunca.

Por otro lado Blaine había ido a la casa de Kurt.

Blaine- Burt, perdón pero Kurt se dio cuenta de todo y volvió al hospital.

Burt- ¿Cómo paso eso?

Blaine- Alguien lo llamo y le conto todo.

Burt- Hay por Dios, espero que no se enoje con nosotros.

Blaine- No se con usted, pero conmigo está bastante enojado.

Burt- Espero que mañana podamos resolver todo el lio de hoy.

Blaine- Yo también, adiós señor, hasta mañana.

Burt- Chau, hasta mañana.

Blaine se fue, con la idea fija en su mente de que cuanto más trataba de sacar a Kurt del plan de Finn más perjudicada salía su relación con Kurt. Pero, aun así, confiaba en que tarde o temprano lo iba a conseguir.

**Holaa! Perdón que lo subí tarde porque, como sabrán, subo nuevos capítulos los miércoles y sábados pero tuve un montón de cosas que hacer, volvió el colegio y tengo menos tiempo para escribir, ahora voy a empezar a subir los domingos.**

**PD: Vieron el video nuevo que subió RM? Es sobre el regalo que le hacen los padres de Mike Chang a su hijo, es muy tierno :3**

**PD2: Me voy a comprar el libro de Chris Colfer: The land of stories. Es bastante complicado de conseguir pero quiero demasiado ese libro.**

**PD3: Dejen sus reviews.**


	12. Cap11:Promesas

Cap. 11: Promesas.

Burt recién había llegad al hospital y esperaba ver a su hijo despierto afuera, e el pasillo. Por lo que se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en el lugar esperado.

Algo confundido, Burt se asomo por el cristal de la puerta de la habitación de Finn. Y se sorprendió cuando encontró a Finn y a su hijo profundamente dormidos. Así que entro silenciosamente, se acerco a ellos y sacudiéndolos despacio intento despertarlos.

Burt (agitando un poco los brazos de los dormilones)- ¡Ya es hora de despertarse! ¡Vamos, arriba! ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretenden dormir?

Kurt (tratando de despertarse)- Ya va pa.

Finn (dormido)- Es muy temprano.

Burt- ¿Muy temprano?- mirando el reloj en su muñeca- Son las 10:00.

Kurt (abriendo grande los ojos)- Ya esta, estoy despierto.

Burt- Esta bien, igual también vine para hablar con ustedes.

Finn- ¿Sobre qué?

Burt- Sobre ustedes.

Kurt (preocupado)- ¿Qué pasa pa? No me asustes.

Burt- Al contrario, esta situación me está asustando a mí. Kurt me preocupa lo que me dijiste el otro día, que te estoy mintiendo.

Kurt- Ya no importa papa.

Burt- Si que importa, me hace mal verte así. Por favor, te pido que sinceramente me digas quien te dijo "la verdad"

Kurt (miro a Finn y respondió)- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Burt- Porque me preocupas y quiero preguntarle a esa persona porque piensa eso.

A Finn se lo notaba cansado de escuchar a Burt.

Finn- Kurt ¿Puedo hablar con tu papa a solas por favor?

Kurt (parándose)- Claro.

Cuando Kurt se fue de la habitación, Burt se acerco a los pies de la camilla.

Finn- Burt yo le dije a Kurt que era su culpa.

Burt- No me sorprende, lo supe desde la primera vez que te pregunte.

Finn- Como quieras, puedes hacerte el Sherlock Holmes o seguir escuchándome, porque todavía no he terminado.

Burt (con enojo en su mirada)- Continua.

Finn- Lo hice porque pienso que es su culpa. Si él hubiera hablado conmigo en vez de dejarme solo yo no estaría acá.

Burt- No es su culpa y lo sabes, hay otra razón por la que se lo dijiste. Sabes bien que el único culpable de este accidente eres tú, tus decisiones y acciones te trajeron hasta esta camilla.

Finn- No, ese era el momento justo donde necesitaba a mi hermano mas que a nadie en el mundo y me dejo por Blaine.

Burt- Aah, ahora entiendo. Por eso quieres separar a mi hijo de él.

Finn- No los quiero "separar", solo quiero que pase un poco mas de tiempo conmigo.

Burt- Sera mejor que pares todo esto.

Finn- ¿Por qué?

Burt- ¿No te das cuenta que Kurt está sufriendo? Y no solo él, también los que lo rodeamos.

Finn- No es para tanto, hoy me dan el alta.

Burt- Si me prometes que no lo vas a molestar mas cuando te den el alta yo no me voy a decir nada a Carole.

Finn- Esta bien, lo prometo.

Burt- Hasta entonces te estaré vigilando, no lo molestes a mi hijo- (dijo esto a medida que se acercaba a la puerta).

Finn- Esta bien Burt.

(Una vez que Burt salió de la habitación de Finn)

Kurt- ¿Qué le dijiste?

Burt- Nada hijo, todo a partir de ahora estará mejor. Pero necesito hablar contigo.

Kurt- No hace falta pa, no estoy enojado con vos porque el que para vos esto no sea mi culpa es tu opinión y todos tenemos opiniones diferentes, no debí enojarme así.

Burt- También te quería hablar de otra cosa.

Kurt- ¿Cuál?

Burt- Tu relación con Blaine.

Kurt- No hay nada que contar, el me oculto algo y no me gusto que lo hiciera.

Burt- Yo le dije que te mantuviera lejos del hospital, así, mientras tanto podía hablar con Finn tranquilo y no quería que sigas aquí preocupándote por él.

Kurt- ¡Papa! Es mi hermano ¿Cómo no preocuparme por él?

Burt- Si, pero te preocupas demasiado, mereces un descanso.

Kurt- Ya tuve demasiados.

Burt- Pero quizás no los suficientes. Quiero que hasta que hoy le den el alta a Finn te sientes y trates de dormir.

Kurt- Esta bien, pero prométeme que cuidaras bien a Finn.

Burt- Te lo prometo, iré a verlo cada media hora.

Kurt un poco más tranquilo camino a una serie de sillas que tenía en frente suyo, se sentó en una, suspiro profundamente y cerró lentamente sus ojos.

Burt sonriente se quedo mirando por un rato a su hijo y llamo a Blaine.

Blaine- ¿Hola?

Burt- Hola Blaine.

Blaine (con tono preocupado)- ¿Paso algo?

Burt- Si- (alejándose de su hijo, no sabía si estaba completamente dormido)- Ya sé que fue Finn quien le dijo a mi hijo que era su culpa ¿Lo sabías?

Blaine- ¿Quién se lo dijo?

Burt- El mismo.

Blaine- Si, lo sabía.

Burt- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Blaine- Perdón señor, temía que si se lo contaba pudiera alejarse de Carole.

Burt- Eso o pasara. Le hice prometer a Finn que cuando le den el alta no moleste más a Kurt.

Blaine- ¿Pero mientras tanto?

Burt- Lo convencí a Kurt para que duerma un poco.

Blaine- ¿Sigue enojado conmigo?

Burt- Un poco, pero hable con él y le explique algunas cosas, así que no creo que este tan enojado como antes, pero creo que es mejor que lo veas recién mañana en casa.

Blaine- No sé si podre resistir tanto tiempo sin verlo pero hare lo mejor posible.

Burt- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

Blaine- Mucha suerte y…señor.

Burt- ¿Si?

Blaine- Perdón por no haberle contado lo de Finn.

Burt- No hay problema, ya lo has explicado, tenías miedo.

Blaine- Esta bien, gracias, adiós.

No sé si podre aguantar tanto ¿Qué hare sin él? Es muy aburrido el tiempo en el que no estoy a su lado y es seguro que no voy a llamar a los Warblers- Pensaba Blaine sentado en el borde de su cama con la cabeza mirando el piso, no sabía qué hacer- ¿Pasar tiempo con mi papa? Es una buena idea, lo hare cuando vuelva del trabajo…hasta las 21:30… ¿Qué hare?

Primero, Blaine se sentó en su silla y prendió su computadora, se quedo allí como por media hora y luego se aburrió, nunca le intereso mucho la computación o las redes sociales. Canto dos canciones pero le recordaban a su novio así que bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón, prendió la tele y como hablaba de hambre, secuestros, relaciones entre famosos, escándalos la apago. Se acostó y trato de dormir por quince minutos y al no tener el resultado esperado abrió los ojos y volvió a subir las escaleras a s habitación, de su biblioteca tomo un libro de recetas, se sentó en la silla y apoyo el libro sobre su escritorio y comenzó a leer.

En una hora se había memorizado 17 recetas con el único fin de poder cocinarlas para su novio. Por más que lo intentaba las únicas cosas que hacía y le interesaban eran cosas involucradas con Kurt, inconscientemente pensaba en él una y otra vez, era algo que no podía evitar.

Después de memorizarse las recetas preparo unos pochoclos, agarro un DVD de la biblioteca del escritorio de su papa.

Luego de mirar dos películas finalmente se durmió en el sillón.

En el hospital a las 19:20…

…Burt- Kurt, despierta.

Kurt- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?

Burt- Ya le dieron el alta a Finn, nos vamos a casa.

Kurt (aun dormido y algo confundido)- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

Burt (sonriendo)- Jaja, si hijo.

Kurt como pudo se levantó de su silla y se asomo al cristal transparente de la puerta y vio a Finn sentado en una silla de ruedas y algunos doctores a su alrededor explicándole cosas.

Kurt (dándose vuelta para ver a su papa)- ¿Y Carole?

Burt- Se retraso y no pudo venir, pero ya la llame y está yendo para casa.

Kurt se alejo y se apoyo contra la pared al lado de las sillas, no quería sentase mas allí, no lo soportaba mas.

Después de unos minutos la puerta de la sala se abrió y Finn salió de allí con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Los doctores salieron tras él y le explicaron a Burt y a su hijo que Finn debía permanecer en silla de ruedas por un par de días ya que, al estar varios días en camilla no podía caminar bien totalmente. Pero también les dijeron que Finn necesitaba practicar caminar por lo menos media hora por día para que se recupere y obviamente los doctores prohibieron el alcohol aun después de su recuperación, por lo menos dos meses después.

Kurt y su padre asintieron y entendieron las medidas que los doctores imponían. Cuando los doctores terminaron todos sonrieron y los doctores se despidieron y se retiraron.

Kurt (mirando a Finn)- ¿Estás listo?

Finn (sonriendo)- Si, no puedo esperar para volver a casa.

Burt- Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Kurt tomo los mangos de empuje de la silla de ruedas y llevo a su hermano hacia la salida y su padre los siguió atrás.

Llegaron a la casa y la mama estaba esperándolos en la mesa con pizzas, gaseosas, una gran sonrisa y sus manos bien extendidas para darle a Finn un gran abrazo. Y así lo hizo, fue corriendo y abrazó fuerte a su hijo con mucha felicidad y lagrimas en su cara.

Comieron, hablaron y se rieron. Cuando terminaron Finn se fue a la cocina con su mama que, mientras hablaba con su hijo lavaba los platos. Mientras que Kurt y su padre preparaban el sillón para que después Finn durmiera allí, ya que su habitación estaba arriba y no podía subir las escaleras, no hasta la recuperación total del movimiento de sus piernas.

Cuando todos terminaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo Burt y su hijo cargaron a Finn y lo acostaron en su nueva cama.

Los demás subieron y se acostaron.

Kurt no se podía dormir, su mente no lo dejaba en paz, no podía parar de pensar.

Lo amo a Blaine, no aguanto no verlo por mucho tiempo, espero verlo mañana- Pensaba inquieto Kurt e su cama mirando el techo- Siempre lo voy a amar y después de todo…fue mi papa quien le dijo que me mantuviera lejos del hospital y sé que lo hicieron por mi bien así que…no es tan grave, mañana veré si puedo hablar con él y perdonarlo.

**Holaaa! Bueno… por fin le dieron el alta Finn. Piensan que al estar en su casa dejara de molestar a su hermano como le prometió a Burt? Chan chan chaaaan….Ojala que si**

**Perdón si tiene errores de ortografía, no pude leerlo detenidamente porque en teoría ya es lunes y no quería atrasarme en subirlo.**

**Dejen sus reviwes! :D**


	13. Cap12:El perdón para avanzar

Cap. 12: El perdón para avanzar.

No quiero despertar, quiero seguir durmiendo ¿Por qué Carole tiene la necesidad de usar la aspiradora justo hoy, justo un sábado donde tengo el permiso de dormir hasta la hora que yo quiera? Además ella también lo tiene y no lo aprovecha- Pensaba Kurt despierto pero acostado en su cama mientras escuchaba el ruido de la aspiradora afuera de su habitación. Un poco molesto giró su cuerpo entero hacia un lado- Como extraño a Blaine, quiero verlo ahora para volver a salir como antes…pero…por otro lado- Kurt giró hasta volver a su antigua posición, mirando el techo- ¿Qué voy a hacer con Finn? ¿Tendré que quedarme aquí ayudándolo? Es mi hermano después de todo…pero quiero volver a salir con Blaine y que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad de una vez por todas, ya no aguanto más esta situación- Kurt se quedó un rato mirando el techo sin pensar nada, hasta que el ruido de la aspiradora lo interrumpió y mirando con desprecio la puerta suspiró y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, se refregó la cara y con valentía se paró de la cama. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente a la cocina donde Finn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un rico desayuno lo esperaban.

Finn (sonriendo exageradamente)- Buenos días.

Kurt (sentándose en la silla)- Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Finn-Muy bien del ánimo.

Kurt (soplando el café)- ¿Y del cuerpo? ¿Te duele algo?

Finn -(Pensó)- Si, mucho el corazón, quiero que te quedes en casa pero no puedo, no después de lo que prometí.

Kurt- ¿Hola? ¿Finn? No me contestaste ¿Te duele algo?

Finn- No hoy me siento muy bien ¿Qué harás hoy?- (Pensó)- Por favor no digas que saldrás con Blaine, por favor que no sea esa la respuesta.

Kurt tomó el café y al escuchar esa pregunta pensó automáticamente en su novio y su mirada se perdió en esa tasa.

Finn- Kurt ¿Estás bien?

Kurt (tratando de encontrar el hilo de la conversación)- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, claro.

Finn- No lo creo, no me respondiste.

Kurt- Si, estoy bien, solo que algo cansado, mejor me voy a lavar la cara con agua fría.

Finn- Esta bien.

Sin decir más nada, Kurt rápidamente abandonó esa incomoda conversación.

Se había vuelto incomoda porque los dos habían tenido momentos en los que estaban volando en las nubes y no se prestaron atención.

Con un paso ligero, Kurt fue al baño y se lavó la cara con agua muy fría, cerró los ojos y fue hasta la habitación que compartían su padre y Carole.

Kurt- ¡Carole!

La mujer no lo podía escuchar por el molesto sonido que producía el aparato con el que limpiaba y porque no escuchaba muy bien. Además, ella estaba de espaldas y no podía ver a Kurt desesperándose por captar su atención mediante numerosos gestos y sonidos como aplausos, chasqueo de dedos y gritos.

Cuando vio que nada podía hacer que Carole le prestara atención se rindió y se fue a su habitación frustrado.

Ya he comenzado el día mal, espero que mejore con el correr del tiempo- Pensó Kurt mientras cerraba su puerta con fuerza- Tengo que llamar a Blaine enseguida, aunque puede ser que este durmiendo, pero… no aguanto mas- Después de pensar esto, decididamente comenzó a buscar su celular por toda su habitación pero no lo encontró y al darse cuenta de esto fue corriendo desde su habitación hasta el living y viceversa para ir a buscarlo.

Una voz- ¿Hola?

Kurt- Hola ¿Blaine?

Sr. Anderson- ¡Buenos días Kurt! No soy Blaine, soy el papá.

Kurt- ¡Ah! Hola Sr. Anderson ¿Cómo se encuentra en esta hermosa mañana?

Sr. Anderson- No muy bien.

Kurt (preocupado)- ¿Qué pasó?

Sr. Anderson- Que no nos vimos por una semana más o menos.

Kurt (aliviado)- Aah… Pronto pasaré por allí a verlo. Pero ahora necesito hacerle una pregunta.

Sr. Anderson- Si, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Kurt- ¿Su hijo está durmiendo?

Sr. Anderson- Si, pero si lo que quieres es hablar con él lo despertaré, no hay problema.

Kurt- No, déjelo así. Creo que lo veré mas pronto de lo esperado señor.

Sr. Anderson- De acuerdo, ya lo entendí, lo mantendré dormido hasta que llegues.

Kurt- Gracias señor.

Sr. Anderson- Gracias a ti Kurt por preocuparte por Blaine. Te espero.

Kurt cortó la llamada, buscó ropa para ponerse, se cambió, se peinó, se puso unas cremas y salió de su casa. Cosa que a Finn no le había gustado mucho.

No me respondió a donde se iba, y eso que también se lo pregunte un par de veces antes de que saliera por esa puerta- Pensaba Finn mientras se iba de la cocina a su habitación- Seguramente esta con ese estúpido que tiene el derecho de llamarse "su novio"- Pensó esto y cerró muy fuerte la puerta.

_* Ding Dong * _Se escuchó en la puerta de la casa de la familia Anderson.

Sr. Anderson- ¡Ya voy!

El Sr. Anderson abrió la puerta de su casa y permitió que el sol cubriera su cara llena de alegría y optimismo.

Sr. Anderson- ¡Kurt! Ven, pasa por favor.

Kurt (mientras entraba a la casa)- Buenos días Sr. Anderson.

Sr. Anderson (cerrando la puerta)- Muy buenos días Kurt. Lamentablemente escuché que estabas peleado con mi hijo.

Kurt- Si, es que se preocupa por mí y termina involucrado en problemas familiares.

Sr. Anderson- Igualmente, sea lo que sea yo se que lo podrán solucionar. Hacen una muy linda pareja y siempre los veo felices. También puedo notar seguido en sus miradas que se entienden y que se aman profundamente, así que les deseo la mayor de las suertes.

Kurt- Muchas gracias Sr. Anderson, usted siempre es muy amable y bueno conmigo, muchas gracias por todo.

Sr. Anderson- No hay nada que agradecer, ve a despertar a ese dormilón. Si no lo haces tú ahora nadie lo hará nunca.

Kurt (sonriendo)- No lo defraudaré señor.

Sr. Anderson- Lo sé.

Kurt fue con una sonrisa a la habitación de su novio y, cuando llegó, abrió lentamente la puerta y al ver que seguía dormido su sonrisa creció. En puntitas de pie avanzó un poco, giró y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma.

Una vez sentado allí miró con ternura al joven dormido y acarició su pelo. Enseguida el joven comenzó a moverse y Kurt comenzó a sonreír aun más.

Blaine (apenas despierto)- ¿Kurt?

Kurt- Si, estoy aquí.

Blaine (abriendo grande los ojos)- ¿Enserio?

Kurt- Si, estoy a tu lado.

Blaine- ¿Esto es real? Pensé que era un sueño.

Kurt- ¿Esto te parece real?- Se acercó al joven dormido y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue un beso muy apasionado porque sus labios se extrañaban. Cuando terminaron Blaine contestó:

Blaine- Si, me parece real, pero… ¿Me has perdonado?

Kurt- Si.

Blaine- ¿Por qué?

Kurt- Mi papa me lo explicó y aunque sé que igualmente no está muy bien lo que hicieron los perdono de todas formas porque son muy importantes para mí y necesito estar bien con ustedes. También comprendí que ustedes siempre hacen todo en base a mí, mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos. No hacen algo si piensan que voy a reaccionar mal o que no me va a gustar. Por eso te propongo algo.

Blaine- ¿Qué cosa?

Kurt- Pensar en ti como tú piensas en mi.

Blaine- No hace falta.

Kurt- Claro que sí, es muy necesario, también te servirá a ver cuán atento eres y lo que haces por mí todos los días y para relajarte por lo menos un tiempo.

Blaine- ¿Por cuantos días?

Kurt- Eem…no lo había pensado… ¿Una semana? Seguramente que después de ese tiempo se me volverá un habito. Déjame hacerlo, así aprenderé a ser un mejor novio.

Blaine- Pero tú ya eres un novio perfecto para mí.

Kurt- Pero siento que mereces mas. Aunque no quieras lo haré porque será mejor para ti.

Blaine (bajando la vista)- Esta bien.

Kurt puso su mano sobre la mejilla del joven en la cama, levantando su cara para que sus ojos se pudieran unir en una mirada y lo volvió a besar.

Kurt (haciendo una pausa para poder respirar)- ¿Podemos dormir? Carole me levantó muy temprano y yo hice lo mismo contigo.

Blaine- No hay cosa que me guste más que dormir a tu lado.

Continuaron con su beso y se durmieron hasta que cayó la noche.

El padre de Blaine, preocupado tocó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Como notó que nadie le respondía entro lentamente y se tranquilizó mucho al ver que estaban durmiendo.

Pero no los iba a dejar que durmieran tranquilamente, si había algo que no le gustaba era la vagancia. Así que sin dudarlo prendió la luz, pero los chicos no reaccionaban.

Sr. Anderson- Muy bien, les permití dormir bastante, no se me pueden quejar. Pero tampoco para tanto, no abusen.

Kurt (tratando de abrir los ojos)- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es?

Sr. Anderson (mirando el reloj en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama de su hijo)- Son las…20:30.

Kurt- ¿¡Qué!?

Blaine (estirándose)- Quédate a dormir.

Sr. Anderson- Si, si quieres llamo a tus padres, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ellos.

Kurt (sonriendo)- Esta bien.

Sr. Anderson- Muy bien, enseguida los llamo y comienzo a cocinar la cena, espero que estés listo Kurt ¡Pero no voy a cocinar nada si no se levantan par de dormilones!

Blaine (destapándose)- Jajaja, está bien pa, ahora nos levantamos, te lo prometemos.

El papá de Blaine se fue de la habitación y la joven pareja comenzó a abrazarse y a esconderse entre las sabanas, riendo y jugando, finalmente, a una pequeña guerra de almohadas que terminó en un dulce beso.

Los padres de Kurt accedieron a la petición que les había hecho el Sr. Anderson y este se puso a cocinar un banquete para el invitado.

A la hora de la cena hicieron muchas bromas y Kurt puso al día al padre de su novio sobre Finn y su familia, también le aclaro algunos asuntos en la relación con su novio y la causa de su pelea. Los tres se quedaron mucho tiempo hablando sobre casi todos los temas de conversación, parecía que nunca iban a terminar de hablar. Lo mismo ocurrió con el banquete, parecía que nunca iba a terminarse la comida preparada esa noche por el padre de Blaine.

Finalmente los tres lavaron los patos, esta vez el Sr. Anderson se había negado rotundamente a irse a dormir mientras ellos dos los lavaban como la otra vez.

Al final, todos se fueron a dormir, en realidad solo el padre de Blaine porque las joven pareja ya había dormido bastante y en ese momento no se pudieron dormir así que Blaine se había puesto a dibujar y Kurt a escribir.

Blaine había retratado a su novio escribiendo y Kurt le había escrito una canción a Blaine. Pero Kurt no la canto por miedo de despertar a su suegro y porque la canción no estaba completa. Pero le había prometido a su novio de cantársela al día siguiente.

Estuvieron toda la noche en la cama abrazados hablando y haciendo bromas, besándose, haciéndose cosquillas, hasta vieron una película con auriculares para no despertar a nadie. Fue una noche muy divertida y llena de cosas para hacer.

Terminaron durmiéndose a eso de las 5:00 a.m.

**Hola! Me gusto mucho escribir este capítulo y gracias a las nuevas personas por seguir esta historia y algunos por ponerla como favorito, eso me hizo empezar muy bien mi día, muchas gracias :D**

**Vieron el rumor (que ya está confirmado) de la separación de Klaine en el episodio "The break-Up"? Fue muy feo ver el video e imágenes, pero bueno…todas las parejas pasaran un momento malo como nuestra querida pareja en este episodio. Lo bueno es que va a haber otro capítulo en el que Klaine volverá y volveré a ser feliz :D**

**Mientras esto llega tendremos que esperar…vieron las nuevas fotos? Donde están "todos" los personajes Quinn no está, igualmente Ryan aclaro vía twitter que el personaje va a seguir existiendo :D También esta una chica que parece "la nueva Rachel" y "la nueva Quinn" que en mi opinión (por ahora) es que son dos copias baratas que no les debe llegar ni a los talones a las originales. Quizás estas opiniones cambien en el futuro después de ver la 4 temporada, pero por ahora esto es lo que pienso.**

**La otra foto donde esta Rachel y Kate Hudson me pareció genial y la promo de la nueva temporada también, estoy muy emocionada :D**

**En fin! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Dejen sus reviews :D**


	14. Cap13:El as bajo la manga

Cap.13: El as bajo la manga

Mis brazos por fin se sienten mejor, extrañaban la suave piel de Kurt, extrañaban tener que estar a su alrededor mientras él dormía, también extrañaban su calor-Pensaba Blaine, acostado al lado de su novio, abrazándolo y sonriendo- Tengo que reconocer que no sólo mis brazos lo extrañaban y que no fue solamente su piel. Todo mi cuerpo extrañó cada parte del suyo. Y tampoco sólo su cuerpo, también extrañé su olor, su manera de pensar, su personalidad, sus chistes, su gusto en la moda, su ropa, la manera en la que me habla, me mira y como me hace sentir, lo que piensa y…en fin, todo de él.

Blaine volteó su cabeza hacia la mesita de luz al lado de su cama para saber la hora que figuraba en el reloj y, al ver que era bastante temprano, lentamente apoyó su cabeza nuevamente al lugar que ocupaba en la almohada, cerró los ojos y tardó unos pocos segundos en caer en un sueño profundo.

Mientras la pareja descansaba contenta, en la casa de los Hudson/Hummel, Finn recién se despertaba.

Bueno, Blaine pudo pasar mucho tiempo con Kurt ayer, lo logró, pero hoy es un nuevo día, mejor empiezo ahora y, así podre mantener a Kurt mas tiempo conmigo- Pensaba Finn mientras rodaba en su silla de ruedas entusiasmado a la habitación de Kurt. Al llegar tocó la puerta varias veces y, al ver que nadie contestaba, abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó su cabeza con curiosidad.

Finn- No hay nadie- Preocupado fue a la cocina, donde estaba Carole limpiando luego de haber preparado el desayuno para todos.

Carole- Buenos días cariño.

Finn (con un tono de tristeza)- Buenos días- Acercándose a la mesa.

Carole (mirando a su hijo detenidamente)- ¿Qué te pasa?

Finn- Nada, es solo que… ¿No has visto a Kurt?

Carole (volvió su cabeza para seguir viendo lo que estaba haciendo)- ¿No regresó?

Finn negó con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza.

Carole- Seguramente debe estar en la casa de Blaine.

Finn- ¿Y si no está allí?

Carole- Hubiera llamado, no te preocupes por él, ya es grande y sabes cuidarse y si no está Blaine, que lo cuidará mejor que cualquiera.

Finn (bajando la vista)- De acuerdo, trataré.

Carole (levantando la cara de su hijo con la mano mientras se iba)- Me tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas pero hazme el favor de no preocuparte por Kurt ¿Si?

Creo que debo esperar a que vuelva a casa- Pensó Finn- Lo tendrá que hacer tarde o temprano.

Finn desayunó y, al terminar, se quedó en su silla de ruedas frente al reloj en la pared, con la mirada fija en el movimiento de sus manecillas. En cuanto pasaba un minuto Finn volteaba su cabeza para ver la puerta y luego la volteaba otra vez para repetir la primera acción.

Carole, al llegar del mercado vio a Finn hipnotizado por el reloj, pero primero pensó que solo se estaba fijando la hora, pero luego cuando volvió a pasar por donde estaba su hijo para buscar algo, lo miró detenidamente y sus ojos estaban algo rojos, fue entonces cuando se comenzó a preocupar.

Carole (acercándose a su hijo lentamente, con preocupación)- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Finn (sin quitar la vista del reloj)- Nada mamá.

Carole- Enserio hijo, me estas preocupando.

Finn no le contestó y Carole le habló muchas veces con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta que la dejara tranquila, pero esto no ocurrió. Se acercó a la cocina y de la mesada tomó su celular y marcó un número.

Carole- ¿Podrías venir por favor? No quiero molestarte pero me está preocupando. Muchas gracias.

(En la habitación de Blaine, donde Kurt estaba con su celular en la mano, ya despierto y su novio estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo con los ojos entre abiertos)

Kurt cortó la llamada y volteó su cabeza para ver a su novio.

Blaine (con curiosidad)- ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te debes ir.

Kurt (bajando la vista)- Si.

Blaine (ya despierto)- La verdad… ¿Es por Finn?

Kurt- Si, perdón.

Blaine- ¿Qué dices? No es tu culpa, no pasa nada siempre y cuando vuelvas pronto.

Kurt (subiendo la cabeza y sonriendo)- Esta bien.

Se dieron un beso, Kurt se vistió y le dio otro beso a su novio que estaba en la cama.

Luego de unos minutos algo en la habitación comenzó a sonar.

_*Ring Ring*_

Blaine buscó con la vista su celular por todos los rincones de su habitación, hasta que lo encontró en el piso, se destapó, se paró, lo agarró y atendió la llamada.

Blaine- ¿Hola?

Finn- Hola.

Blaine- ¿Qué quieres?

Finn- Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Blaine- Sabes que nunca te lo daré.

Finn- Hay Blaine…me obligas a sacártelo, como quieras, yo te estaba dando la oportunidad para hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero esta opción me gusta, es más entretenida. Que quede claro que tú me obligaste a tomar medidas extremas.

Blaine- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Finn- Ya lo veras…creo que será rápido, alguien acaba de entrar a la casa…chau perdedor.

(En la residencia Hudson/Hummel, en la habitación de Finn)

_*Toc Toc*_

Finn- Si, pasa.

Kurt (asomando su cabeza)- Hola

Finn- ¡Kurt! ¡Hola!

Kurt (acercándose a su hermano en la cama)- ¿Cómo has estado? Carole me dijo que te notaba un poco raro y sonó realmente preocupada.

Finn- Aah, no es nada.

Kurt- ¿Enserio? Porque nos estas preocupando a todos.

Finn- Es solo que…- (con vergüenza puso su mano encima de la de Kurt que estaba en su cama)- Te extrañe.

Kurt (sacando la mano de donde estaba y acomodándose el pelo)- Emm…bueno…ya estoy aquí.

Finn- Si- (bajando la vista)- Pero también es por otra cosa.

Kurt (preocupado)- ¿Qué cosa?

Finn movió sus labios o habló pero muy bajito. Kurt no lo pudo escuchar.

Kurt (acercándose)- ¿Qué?

Finn susurró unas pocas palabras.

Kurt (acercándose el doble de la vez anterior)- Habla mas fuerte que no te escucho.

Finn- ¡Me gustas!- Inmediatamente Finn acercó su cabeza dándoles un beso a Kurt.

Fue tan rápido que Finn no le dio tiempo a Kurt para alejarse y le tomó un par de minutos en reaccionar, estaba en shock.

Kurt (alejándose)- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Finn- Es que…Kurt, me gustas.

Kurt- Si, eso ya lo escuche. Pero sabes que tengo novio, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho- (abrió la puerta y se fue a la casa de su novio y se quedó allí para pasar la noche)

**Que capitulo eh… :P**

**Vieron los posters de la cuenta regresiva para la cuarta temporada? (faltan 11 días, wiiiiiiii**** )**

**Hice un twitter dedicado exclusivamente a esta Fanfic: FanFic_CSATL**

**Perdón por subirlo muy a última hora, esta semana fueron todos días de vacaciones :D**

**Maroon 5 paso por acá, Argentina el viernes….Genial! Increíble…realmente que con estas palabras me quedo corta, lo ame y cuando hicieron Misery automáticamente me acorde de los Warblers. (la verdad es que me parece mejor la versión de glee, pero igual, fue genial **** )**

**Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews! :D**


	15. Cap14: Esquivando el beso

Cap.14: Esquivando el beso

Era una mañana tranquila, en la que Blaine estaba esperando por ya más de media hora que Kurt se despertara, para que viera el desayuno que le había preparado y llevado a la cama.

Al ver que su novio seguía durmiendo y hundido en esa almohada, miró el reloj mientras se paraba y dejaba la bandeja en el lugar de la cama donde estaba sentado. Como eran las 11:00 a.m y, por lo tanto no era temprano decidió despertarlo.

Caminó decidido a la ventana y entusiasmado subió la persiana con su cabeza mirando hacia la otra dirección, mirando a Kurt.

Blaine- ¡Kuurt! ¡Despierta, mira qué lindo día!

Pero el clima no acompañó las palabras de este chico entusiasmado en empezar el día porque afuera estaba lloviendo.

Blaine veía que Kurt no se despertaba y pensó - ¿Por qué no se despierta? Si con la luz del Sol…- Dio media vuelta y al ver lo gris que estaba el cielo se desilusionó, pensó que el Sol funcionaría como un buen despertador.

Con la cabeza baja caminó otra vez a la cama, tomo la bandeja, se sentó y la puso sobre sus piernas, suspiró y extendió una mano hasta donde estaba su novio y lo sacudió ligeramente.

Kurt abrió los ojos rápidamente y al ver a Blaine lentamente se sentó.

Blaine (dándole a su novio la bandeja sonrientemente)- ¡Buen día amor!

Kurt (agarrando la bandeja sin poder ver a su novio a los ojos)- Buenos días, gracias.

Blaine- No fue nada ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-(Parándose)- En realidad no tienes muchas opciones considerando que está lloviendo.

Kurt (con la cabeza baja)- Creo que será mejor que vaya a mi casa.

Blaine- ¿Estás loco? En todo caso yo te llevo.

Kurt- Pero no te gusta usar tu auto.

Blaine- Es una urgencia, así que, que no se discuta mas, yo te llevo, no quiero que te mojes en el camino.

Kurt (levantando la vista, pero mirando hacia un costado)- Pero…

Blaine- Nada de peros, yo te llevo y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Kurt (volviendo a bajar la cabeza)- Esta bien.

Blaine (preocupado)- ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Por qué no comes, ni me miras a los ojos?

Kurt- Yo te miro y…no tengo hambre.

Blaine- Claro que no me miras, en este momento no me estas mirando.

Kurt (suspirando)- Esta bien –Alzó la vista lentamente y cuando miró los claros ojos de Blaine sus ojos se volvieron llorosos. Al darse cuenta que no podía ver aquellos ojos por mucho mas tiempo cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia un costado.

Blaine (acercándose a Kurt)- No no no no no, no llores, enserio…. ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt (conteniendo las lagrimas)- Es que me duele mucho la cabeza, no puedo mas.

Blaine- Esta bien, yo me llevo la bandeja y limpio todo, mientras vístete y luego nos iremos pero por favor no llores ¿Si?

Kurt- Mm-hhm.

Blaine se fue de la habitación, lo que dio a Kurt un momento para pensar.

¿Tengo que contarle? Debería, porque mucho tiempo no voy a poder mantenerlo en secreto porque no puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos, él sabe que algo me está pasando. Quisiera poder volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin que se pongas llorosos los míos, pero no puedo…cada vez que los miro me acuerdo cuando Finn me besó, siento como si yo lo hubiera engañado, claro que yo no se lo di a Finn, pero de todas formas lo siento así…Creo que es mejor esperar a que me pregunte otra vez si estoy bien, si lo hace se lo diré, si no…ya veré.

Después de su momento de reflexión, Kurt se levantó de la cama, se vistió, se peinó y salió de la habitación y, al ver que su novio estaba en un sillón esperando a que saliera, bajó su cabeza. Se subieron al auto hasta la casa de Kurt. En el viaje Blaine hacía comentarios sobre distintas cosas para incluir algo de conversación y vida a ese viaje, pero Kurt no lo seguía y cortaba sus ilusiones y entusiasmo con respuestas cortas. Por momentos Kurt tuvo que actuar dolores de cabeza cuando Blaine lo miraba detenidamente.

Llegaron a la casa y Kurt insistió en que Blaine debía irse porque necesitaba descansar y no le quería causar problemas.

Blaine- De acuerdo, iré a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, prométeme que descansarás.

Kurt- ¿Luego te irás?

Blaine- Si me prometes que dormirás.

Kurt- Lo prometo.

Blaine (sonriendo y dándole un beso a su novio en la frente)- Recupérate, te amo.

Kurt caminó lenta y silenciosamente hasta su habitación. Blaine fue a la cocina algo preocupado.

Agarró un vaso, giró la canilla y se sirvió agua.

Finn- ¡Bu!

Blaine saltó y se mojó toda la remera, cerró la canilla y tomó un repasador para secarse.

Blaine- ¿Por qué no creces?

Finn- Jajajaja, debes admitir que eso fue muy gracioso ¿Cómo no pudiste escuchar mi silla de ruedas?

Blaine- No lo sé… ¿Por qué no me interesa?

Finn- Estas mal, lo comprendo, yo también me sentiría así estando en tu lugar.

Blaine- ¿Ahora de que hablas?

Finn- Hablo de Kurt.

Blaine- ¿Qué pasa con él? – (acercó el vaso con el agua que quedaba allí a su boca y comenzó a tomarla).

Finn- Nuestro beso.

Blaine escupió toda el agua y miró a Finn con una mirada furiosa, como si dijera "_Te voy a matar_".

Blaine- ¿¡Su que!?

Finn- ¿No te contó? Ayer, cuando Kurt vino a visitarme hablamos y se dio cuenta que todavía sentía algo por mí de cuando se había enamorado de mi cuando ingrese al Club Glee y entonces me besó. Y necesitas ayuda, no puedes mantener el agua en un vaso y tampoco dentro de tu boca.

Blaine (secando los lugares que estaban mojados)- Tus chistes no causan gracia y lo único que estás haciendo es decir mentiras, Kurt me lo hubiera dicho… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? El nunca haría eso.

Finn miraba con una sonrisa imborrable como Blaine se iba de esa casa muy enojado. Cuando se fue, subió al auto, cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, puso el auto en marcha y aceleró y aceleró sin haber pensado antes a donde quería llegar, no importaba el lugar, solamente quería estar lejos de Finn, Burt, Carole y Kurt, aunque sea alejarse por unos minutos de tanto drama, de tantas vueltas que siempre terminaban mal.

Ahogado en sus pensamientos Blaine no se daba cuenta que las calles seguían mojadas por la fuerte lluvia de aquellas mañana.

Kurt no me pudo haber hecho semejante cosa, él me ama ¿No? Me lo dijo varias veces y él no es capaz de mentirme ¿No? Además Finn siempre miente y seguramente lo dice para quedarse con Kurt ¿No? ¿Por qué me lo pregunto? Es así, aunque…ya no se qué o quién es real y quien o que no lo es, me siento muy vacío, solo. –Pensaba Blaine- Un minuto ¡Estoy en un auto!

Cuando pudo notar que estaba manejando de regreso al mundo real vio el semáforo en rojo y quiso parar repentinamente.

(Blaine intentaba hacer todo lo que podía para detener su auto pero sentía que cualquier cosa que hacía era inútil)- ¿Por qué no para este auto si estoy pisando el freno? ¡Oh por Dios, no veo nada, mi parabrisas esta todo sucio y empeñado.-De repente sentí como mi cabeza era golpeada y se iba hacia atrás, no sentía las extremidades, pero si sentí algo que no me dejaba irme para adelante y como toda mi visión se nublaba y recordé la voz de Kurt por miedo a no escucharla nunca mas.

**Holaa**

**Que final eh? :P**

**No quería que Finn fuera el único protagonista de un accidente :P**

**Que tal esta semana?**

**Escucharon las canciones de la temporada 4?**

**Me encanto Its Time…bueno, en realidad me encantaron todas, las baje a mi MP4 y las pongo en repetición, son geniales.**

**Faltan 4 dias! No es absolutamente nada, no puedo esperar mas, el 13 voy a estar mas que loca. Vieron los posters de la cuenta regresiva? Geniales :D Y la nueva promo que puso Ryan Murphy en twitter? Genial.**

**Bueno…dejen sus reviews y si tienen twitter soy Klainer_4ever o me pueden buscar también como Côuragé (con el corazón y todo) :D**


	16. Cap15: ¿Quién?

Cap.15: ¿Quién?

Recién ahora estoy sintiendo un poco de calor y de luz. Lo único que me tranquiliza es tener la certeza de que puedo pensar, eso es lo único que me recuerda que estoy vivo.

No se que me paso, no lo recuerdo. Lo único que sé es que pienso y sueño. A veces el sueño se me confunde con la realidad y es muy complicado de notarlo, pero ya estoy aprendiendo.

No puedo mover mis extremidades, ya lo intente varias veces pero no siento absolutamente nada.

No sé porque ocurrió esto, ni sé que es, lo único que se lo quiero olvidar. Ojala que haya sido mentira. Si en realidad pasó no quisiera despertar nunca.

Mientras Blaine pensaba esto Kurt estaba corriendo frenéticamente por todo el hospital siguiendo las indicaciones de las enfermeras, al llegar a la habitación donde estaba Blaine, abrió rápidamente la puerta con los ojos llorosos, de tal forma que no podía contener mucho tiempo mas las lagrimas. Apenas lo vio corrió hacia la silla más cercana y no pudo contener ni la más mínima lagrima.

Burt (agitado después de haber perseguido a Kurt por todos los pasillos y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo)- Tranquilo Kurt, no debió ser tan grave.

Kurt (sin sacarse las manos de la cara y con la vos entrecortada por el llanto)- No...no, no lo sabes.

Burt (girando su cabeza)- Esta bien, se lo preguntare a un doctor.

Cuando Burt salió de la habitación, Kurt alzo la vista y rápidamente cerró la puerta y agarro la silla. La corrió al lado de la camilla de su novio y se sentó y se quedo mirándolo.

Y vuelvo a estar sentado al lado de la camilla de una persona que me importa- Pensó Kurt- La única diferencia es que esta vez es mas importante, esta persona me importa mucho mas ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? No sería capaz de hacer algo semejante… ¿O sí? ¿Se habrá enterado lo del beso? Pero…yo no le dije nada, es mas, trate de alejarme de él para que no se diera cuenta…-Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron muy grandes e inmediatamente busco su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, agarro su celular y enojado apretó algunos botones.

Kurt- ¿Hola?

Finn- Hola Kurt ¿Como andas?

Kurt- ¿Tu qué crees? Blaine esta en el hospital.

Finn- Ah, es verdad, me había olvidado completamente.

Kurt- Mira, no te llame para hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, te llame para saber si vos le dijiste a Blaine lo de…tu sabes…

Finn- No sé ¿De qué hablas?

Kurt- Ya lo sabes.

Finn- Quiero escuchar que lo digas.

Kurt- Que me besaste.

Finn- Lo dices como si no hubieras querido.

Kurt- Mira, no voy a discutir porque estoy en un hospital y no quiero gritar ¿Le dijiste?

Finn- Si, igualmente tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

Kurt- ¡No lo tenias que hacer! Estaba buscando el momento adecuado para contárselo y explicarle que fue todo un malentendido.

Finn- Yo no veo ningún malentendido.

Kurt- ¡Yo sí! ¡Fue un error, no molestes mas!- Corto la llamada furioso y se volvió a sentar para mirar a su novio.

Unos minutos después entro Burt junto con un medico atrás a la habitación.

Burt- Kurt aquí está el médico.

Kurt, ni bien escucho esto, se paro y camino hacia el rápidamente.

Kurt- ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estuvo aquí?

Burt (interrumpiendo el interrogatorio de su hijo)- Kurt, dale tiempo al doctor para responder.

Kurt asintió y miro fijamente la boca del doctor, esperando la respuesta impacientemente.

Doctor- Fue un accidente automovilístico, sucedió ayer, su auto estaba en mal estado y el clima no lo favoreció. Él no tiene heridas graves, solamente se lesionó levemente el brazo y despertará enseguida, no es tan grave. A causa del golpe por el impacto de la bolsa de aire del auto puede que cuando despierte no recuerde algunas cosas pero deberán ayudarlo un poco, no es permanente esta falta de memoria.

Kurt (suspirando aliviado)- Gracias a Dios.

Doctor- Sin embargo, hirió gravemente a una mujer y a sus dos hijos, junto con el esposo están en la sala de enfrente.

Kurt (asombrado)- ¡No lo puedo creer! Blaine tiene que saberlo.

Doctor- Sólo asegúrense de no decírselo apenas despierte, ni tampoco decirle muchas cosas en poco tiempo, denle unos minutos para procesar las cosas, no va a ser fácil y van a necesitar mucha paciencia pero tendrán buenos resultados.

Kurt asintió y volvió a la habitación donde su novio parpadeaba lentamente y sin cesar sus ojos.

Kurt-¡Blaine!- Giró su cuerpo y sacó medio cuerpo de la habitación y gritó -¡Doctor, papá, Blaine está despertando!- Rápidamente volteó y volvió a entrar a la habitación con los ojos llorosos, pero esta vez era diferente porque esas lágrimas representaban alegría.

Kurt se volvió a sentar en la silla junto a la camilla y tomó la mano de Blaine. Los demás al llegar se quedaron al otro lado de la camilla asombrados, pero todos estaban mirando atenta y fijamente a cualquier movimiento que el paciente podría llegar a hacer. Tardó algunos minutos en abrir completamente los ojos, estaba algo confundido y estaba tratando de visualizar bien todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Cuando los abrió todos en la habitación sonrieron.

Blaine- ¿Dónde estoy?

Doctor- Estas en un hospital.

Una enfermera toco la puerta de la habitación, se la veía agitada, como si hubiera corrido mucho buscando al doctor.

Enfermera- Doctor lo necesitamos en el segundo piso, es urgente.

Doctor- El deber me llama, los dejo tranquilos.

Kurt y su padre asintieron.

Burt- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Blaine- Me duele la cabeza y todo parece bastante confuso todavía- Bajó la vista, miró su brazo enyesado y preguntó- ¿Qué me pasó?

Kurt (con su cara llena de lágrimas)- Tuviste un accidente con el auto ayer.

Blaine (preocupado)- ¿Lastimé a alguien?

Burt- Lo mejor será hablar de esto mañana, demasiada información por hoy- Al terminar de decir esto dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Kurt- Antes de irme quería preguntarte ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Blaine- Mmm…creo que no.

Kurt comenzó a llorar peor de lo que ya estaba llorando, sus lágrimas no paraban de aparecer en su cara, parecía que estaban jugando una carrera. Bajó su cabeza y dio media vuelta lentamente. Blaine lo interrumpió.

Blaine- ¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?

Kurt (girando)- Mañana te lo digo, lo prometo. Te lo diría pero muchas información te haría mal.

Blaine- Esta bien.

Todo es muy confuso por el momento pero…yo se que lo conozco y, además, algo me llama a él, me interesa o como se quiera decir- Pensaba Blaine mientras se acomodaba en la almohada para volver a dormir- Cuando le dije que no lo recordaba se puso muy mal, debe ser alguien muy importante para mi si se puso así, espero no haberlo lastimado. Tendré que disculparme con él mañana, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

**Holaa!**

**89345734129687 veces perdón, tuve muchos problemas y no pude escribir, no tenía tiempo pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo 15. **

**Esto no cambia nada, el domingo voy a subir el 16 ;)**

**Vieron The New Rachel? Y Britney 2.0? ****GENIALES (como siempre)**

**Sinceramente la juzgué mal a Marley, nadie nunca podrá reemplazar a Rachel pero su personaje me encantó.**

**A alguien mas le encanto la performance de Its time? Y Boys/Boyfriend? **** . **

**Por otro lado…Feliz Primavera! :D**

**Dejen sus reviews! :D**


	17. Cap16:El camino de los recuerdos

Cap. 16: El camino de los recuerdos.

Me tengo que despertar…por mas de que no tenga ganas- Pensó Blaine- Quiero empezar un nuevo día, no puedo esperar a sentirme mejor.

Parpadeó muchas veces hasta que pudo ver a un hombre sentado en la silla al lado suyo, agarrando su mano. Estaba dormido sobre un espacio de la camilla.

¿Quién es este hombre?- Continuó, luego de haberse despertado- Debe ser alguien muy cercano a mi si vino a verme hasta ahora. No quiero molestarlo pero…tengo mucha curiosidad.

Un poco avergonzado y con algunos nervios, Blaine extendió su mano derecha hasta donde estaba el hombre, tratando de alcanzar su hombro. Una vez que pudo tocarlo, lo sacudió un poco y enseguida el hombre se despertó.

Blaine- Perdone señor, no era mi intención molestarlo e interrumpirlo en medio de su sueño…pero… ¿Quién es usted?

Sr. Anderson (algo dormido)- Soy tu padre. – Luego de decir esto se estiró y bostezó, no parecía sorprendido de que su hijo no lo reconociera, luego de hacer esto se sentó correctamente y miró a su hijo a los ojos – El doctor ya me explicó lo de la memoria así que no tengo problema en responderte cualquier pregunta que se te ocurra.

Blaine- Me acuerdo de mi padre…pero…no recientemente.

Sr. Anderson- ¿Te acuerdas de la academia Dalton?

Blaine- Claro que me acuerdo, es mi colegio ¿Cuándo volveré? Espero no perderme muchos días, así no les tengo que pedir a mis amigos los temas que perdí.

Sr. Anderson- Hijo…aunque no lo creas no estás mas en ese colegio.

Blaine (muy confundido)- ¿¡Qué!? Y…entonces… ¿A dónde voy a ahora?

Sr. Anderson- A William Mckinley High School. De todas formas no estamos en período escolar, son vacaciones.

Blaine- ¿Por qué?

Sr. Anderson- Por tu novio.

Blaine- ¿¡Tengo novio!?

Sr. Anderson- Creo que es demasiada información por hoy. –Diciendo esto se levantó de la silla.

Blaine- ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Quiero saber una última cosa!

Sr. Anderson- Pero que sea la última.

Blaine- Si… ¿Mi novio está aquí?

Sr. Anderson- Por supuesto, llegó, junto con su papá mucho antes que yo, ayer.

Blaine- Ahora lo entiendo, le dije que no me acordaba de él se puso muy mal.

Sr. Anderson- Lamento escuchar eso hijo, pero basta de tanto pensamiento, debes descansar.

Blaine- ¡Espera!

Sr. Anderson- Dijimos que la pregunta sobre tu novio era la última.

Blaine- No es eso… es que ya me acordé de vos.

Sr. Anderson (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)- ¿Enserio?

Blaine- Si, claro, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente a mi papá.

Sr. Anderson- Bueno, tanta información no te hizo tan mal, al parecer. Ahora, duérmete.

Blaine (sonriendo)- Está bien.

El padre de Blaine salió de la habitación y Blaine se durmió con mucha alegría.

Afuera estaba durmiendo Kurt en una silla. El Sr. Anderson no quería despertarlo, pero debía compartir sus resultados.

Sr. Anderson- Kurt ¡Despierta!

Kurt (asustado)- ¿¡Que pasa!? ¡Si, estoy despierto, muy despierto!

Sr. Anderson- Soy yo Kurt, tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

Kurt (refregándose los ojos)- Si, si…cuénteme.

Sr. Anderson- Blaine me reconoció.

Kurt (mas despierto y sorprendido)- ¿Ni bien entró?

Sr. Anderson- No, me quedé dormido y recién, después de hablarle un poco se acordó de mí.

Kurt- ¿Qué le dijo?

Sr. Anderson- Lo actualicé, le dije que no iba más a Dalton, que se había cambiado de colegio por tí.

Kurt- ¿Me mencionó?

Sr. Anderson- Si, creo que no sabe cómo te llamas pero sabe que tiene un novio.

Kurt- Debo hablar con él.

Sr. Anderson- Estoy de acuerdo…pero no ahora, debe dormir, fue mucha información.

Kurt (con la cabeza baja)- Si, lo entiendo.

Sr. Anderson- Pero si quieres puedo ayudarte para llevarle algo para comer más tarde.

Kurt- ¡Claro! ¡Se lo agradezco mucho!

Sr. Anderson- No es nada… ¿Vamos?

El novio y el padre se fueron a la casa de los Anderson para prepararle comida. Cuando terminaron, pusieron todo en una bandeja y una bolsa transparente para cubrir todo y que no se ensucie nada y lo ataron con unas cintas de colores. Parecía que lo habían ordenado en algún restaurante por la prolijidad y lo lindo que había quedado.

Kurt, una vez en el hospital y en la habitación de su novio, le dio un poco de vergüenza despertarlo, después de todo no lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Pero…por otro lado su novio necesitaba recuperar la memoria y lo vio necesario.

Kurt- Blaaaine…ya es hora de despertarse, hora de merendar…

Blaine comenzó a moverse lentamente, bostezó y, finalmente abrió los ojos.

Kurt dejó la bandeja en una silla y acomodó las almohadas para que su novio pudiera sentarse para merendar.

Blaine- Gracias.

Kurt (agarrando de nuevo la bandeja)- De nada…con que viste a tu papá.

Blaine- Si, ya me acuerdo de él.

Kurt (poniendo la bandeja sobre las piernas de su novio y desatando las cintas)- Y…también me dijo que te contó quien era yo.

Blaine- Mi novio, si. Lamento no poder acordarme de ti, enserio pareces ser alguien realmente importante para mí.

Kurt (sacando la bolsa transparente)- No es tu culpa y… gracias. De todos modos, si no te puedes acordar de mi, te daré algunas pistas.

Blaine (mirando a Kurt fijamente a los ojos)- Si quieres podemos intentarlo de nuevo…

Kurt- ¿Me estás invitado a salir?

Blaine (agarrando el café)- ¿Quieres?

Kurt (sonrojándose)- Si eso ayuda a tu memoria…

Blaine- Seguramente.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron hablando de la merienda, de su relación, de nueva información sobre la actualidad para que Blaine se ubicara en tiempo y espacio (sin revelar mucho) y de sus gustos. Kurt lo tomó como una prueba para probarle a Blaine que sabía muchas cosas sobre él y de sus gustos, donde definitivamente había aprobado.

No iba a ser fácil, y Kurt lo sabía, pero eso no era lo más importante, ya que Kurt se veía capaz de superar cualquier cosa con tal de estar bien con Blaine.

Blaine, a pesar de estar confundido, sabía que había que había algo especial en aquel joven y quería saber más de él.

**Holaaa!**

**Este capítulo es algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**No puedo esperar al capítulo "Makeover" **

**No puedo esperar a ver a Kurt en :D En realidad vi una imagen de él con un traje algo raro pero lindo en fin :D**

**Me retrasé un poco con el capitulo anterior, pero no me retrasé con este :D**

**Dejen sus reviews :D**


	18. Cap17:La recuperación

Cap. 17: La recuperación.

La habitación estaba en silencio y lentamente, a través de la ventana, se asomaban los primeros rayos del Sol.

Esto no pareció inquietar el sueño de nadie. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes había notado la presencia del Sol. Kurt estaba dormido en su silla con un brazo extendido tomando la mano de su novio y en la otra, que estaba apoyada en el brazo de la silla, había un vaso de jugo que le había robado a su novio de la bandeja que le había llevado el día anterior.

De repente, y sin avisar la puerta se abrió rápidamente, chocando contra la pared y, así, provocando un sonido muy fuerte y molesto. Si la luz no los despertaba ese ruido se encargaría de ello.

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y asustados abrieron sus ojos bien grandes.

Finn- ¡Buenos días! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse!

Kurt (tratando de ver la causa de tanto ruido)- ¿Finn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Finn (sonriendo y mirando a Blaine)- Vine a ver a Blaine ¿Estas mejor? Yo creo que si ahora que me vio.

Blaine (mirando a Kurt con cara confundida)- ¿Quién es él?

Finn- ¿Quién soy? Que gracioso eres Blaine.

Kurt- Tiene amnesia.

Finn- Entonces habría que aclararle las cosas.

Kurt- Él es…

Finn (interrumpiendo las palabras de Kurt)- Su novio.

Blaine (mirando nuevamente confundido a Kurt)- ¿Pero no eras MI novio?

Kurt- Si, lo soy, él es mi hermanastro.

Finn- Aah, ya lo sabías, bueno…tenía que intentarlo.

Kurt- Me voy a buscar algo para desayunar. ¡Ah! Y Finn no le sigas diciendo esas cosas.

Finn- Prometo que fue la última.

Kurt miro a Blaine con dulzura, luego giro su cabeza y vio a Finn con cara seria y se fue de la habitación.

Finn- Así que… ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Blaine- Me acuerdo de algunas cosas.

Finn- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

Blaine- ¿Cuándo entraste?

Finn- Cuando fue mi accidente.

Blaine- No.

Finn (acercándose a la camilla)- De acuerdo empecemos de nuevo… no toques a Kurt, no lo mires con ninguna intención, no le des esperanzas, no le tomes la mano, no le sonrías ni nada porque yo estoy en una silla de ruedas y necesito a alguien que atienda mis necesidades y ese alguien es Kurt.

Blaine-No me acuerdo de ti y ya me das asco.

Finn- Ese asco que sientes por mi debes sentirlo por Kurt. Además, ni siquiera te acuerdas de él ¿Para qué volver a recordar su relación? ¿Con que objetivo?

Blaine- Mira, él parece ser un buen chico que realmente se preocupa por mí, además miro en sus ojos y siento una conexión especial y estoy mas que seguro que tu nunca podrás sentir eso con nadie porque para hacer una cosa así no debes tener corazón.

Kurt (abriendo despacito la puerta y asomando la cabeza)- Permiso…aquí traigo el desayuno…

Blaine (sonriendo)- Gracias, se ve muy rico.

Kurt- De nada. Emm…Finn, Burt te está buscando afuera, quiere hablar algo contigo.

Finn- Emm…claro ¿Dijo sobre qué?

Kurt- No, solo pidió que te llamara.

Finn (mirando fijamente con odio a Blaine mientras salía lentamente de la habitación)- Esta bien.

Kurt- Esto es todo lo que pude conseguir, espero que te guste.

Blaine- ¿Y que comerás tu?

Kurt (mostrando una cartón con jugo)- Con este jugo me alcanza.

Blaine- Es el desayuno, es la comida mas importante del día, no puedes tomar jugo solamente, toma- (agarró una tostada y la acercó hacia la boca de su novio).

Kurt sonrió, miró la tostada y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

Blaine (animando a Kurt con una sonrisa)- ¡Vamos, come!

Avergonzado, Kurt se acercó a la tostada y la mordió. Fue entonces cuando Blaine pensó en lo adorable que se veía Kurt avergonzado.

Kurt (sintiéndose raro por la mirada de Blaine)- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo?

Blaine (sonriendo)- ¡Espera, no te muevas!

Kurt (mirándose por todos lados)- ¿Qué tengo?

Blaine (acercándose)- Hazme caso y no te muevas.

Kurt (nervioso)- Es…está bien – (cerró los ojos)- Sólo quítamelo.

Blaine se acercó aún más y puso su mano en el rostro de su novio.

Blaine (susurrando)- Tienes ternura, no me pidas que te la saque.

En cuanto Kurt abrió los ojos Blaine besó sus labios y los dos se hundieron en un beso profundo y dulce.

Kurt tenía la esperanza de que con es beso su novio se acordara de él como en las películas, así que trató de besarlo lo mejor que pudo para que recuperara la memoria.

Cuando el beso terminó Blaine suspiró: ¡Wow!

Kurt (ilusionado)- ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine- Ese beso, me dejó sin aliento.

Kurt (sonrojado)- Quería ver si con eso recuperabas la memoria ¿Resultó?

Blaine (bajando la cabeza)- No, lo siento.

Kurt- No importa, no es tu culpa.

Blaine- Por favor cuéntame sobre nosotros.

Kurt- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Blaine- Que hacemos a diario, nuestros gustos en común, nuestros amigos en común…cosas así.

Kurt- Bueno…Siempre después de ir al colegio vamos a The Lima Been y después vemos una película o pasamos el tiempo.

Blaine- Tengo una pregunta.

Kurt- Si, dime.

Blaine-¿Nosotros ya…?

Kurt (con toda la cara roja)- Emm…si.

Blaine- Que feo es no poder acordarme…

Kurt (continuó para ignorar su vergüenza)- Y…los amigos que tenemos en común son los Warblers y los de New Directions.

Blaine- ¿Eres un Warbler?

Kurt- No actualmente, pero lo fui y allí te conocí.

Blaine- ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Kurt- Yo era nuevo y estaba bajando las escaleras algo perdido, entonces te vi, te toque el hombro, nos presentamos y te pedí indicaciones. Cuando te vi sabía que iba a ser algo especial. Y luego me llevaste a donde estaban los Warblers por un atajo de la mano, corrimos y cuando llegaste comenzaron a cantar al poco tiempo Teenage Dream, canción en la que no podías dejar de mirarme.

Blaine- Algo me acuerdo… ¡Si, me acuerdo de haber cantado esa canción con mis amigos, y me acuerdo que estabas allí, al frente mío!

Kurt (sonriendo)- ¡Entonces ya sé cómo hacer para que recuerdes lo de nosotros!

**Holaa!**

**Ahora Kurt ya sabe cómo hacer :D**

**Vieron Make Over? **

**Me morí cuando Blaine abrió su casillero y habían todas fotos de ellos y dijo que en realidad hacia eso porque extrañaba a Kurt y también cuando dijo que se mandaban sms todo el tiempo que podían y que hablaban por skype y veían la tele, moriii.**

**Por otro lado, pobre Blaine, se siente re solo. Entiendo que Kurt este muy ocupado y todo pero tampoco para que le corte la llamada **

**Sinceramente no creo estar preparada para The Break Up, voy a llorar muchísimo, no lo voy a soportar.**

**Pero bueno…gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y "nos vemos" el próximo domingo.**

**Dejen sus reviwes!**


	19. Cap18:Canciones del recuerdo

Cap18: Canciones del recuerdo

En el día anterior Kurt se había quedado toda la noche con Blaine hablando, ya había encontrado la forma en la que podía hacer que su novio recuperara la memoria. Había recordado la primera vez que se habían conocido pero no pudo evitar hablar con él sobre otras cosas, así que después de haberse despertado y hablado con su papá por teléfono volvió a la habitación de su novio, quien lo esperaba recién despierto.

Kurt se veía emocionado y apresurado, quería ver si su nuevo método podría funcionar. De repente y sin previo aviso, la cara de Kurt se volvió seria, cosa que preocupó a su novio.

Blaine (preocupado)- ¿Qué pasa Kurt?

Kurt (con la mirada baja)- Es que recordé que…en el accidente lastimaste a una familia.

Blaine (sorprendido)- ¿Maté a una familia?

Kurt (acercándose a Blaine y tomando su mano)- No no no…simplemente los heriste.

Blaine- Y… ¿Son muy graves las heridas?

Kurt- Sinceramente no lo sé, solo eso me dijo el doctor.

Blaine- ¿Fuiste a verlos?

Kurt- No, pero están en este mismo hospital.

Blaine (tratando de levantarse)- Debo saber como están.

Kurt (poniendo sus manos contra su pecho para que no pudiera salir de la cama)- Espera sólo unas horas que te darán el alta y, entonces los visitaremos. Mientras tanto podré recuperar más recuerdos en tu cabeza ¿De acuerdo?

Blaine (con la mirada baja)- Esta bien.

Kurt (sentándose en un espacio de la camilla)- Entonces…vamos por partes… ¿Recuerdas cuando fueron las Regionales y cantamos "Hey, Soul Sister"?

Blaine (pensando)- Emm… ¡Ah! ¡Si, ahora me acuerdo!

Kurt (sonriendo)- ¡Genial! ¿Te acuerdas…en navidad que cantamos "Baby It's Cold Outside"?

Blaine- ¡Si! ¡En Dalton!

Kurt- ¡Así es!

Kurt siguió contándole momentos basados en las canciones que su novio había cantado y poco a poco recordó todo, hasta que el doctor interrumpió entrando a la habitación.

Doctor- Buen día, Blaine, hoy se te ve mucho mejor.

Blaine (mirando sonriente a su novio junto a él)- Si, ahora lo estoy.

Doctor- Bueno, ahora te haré una revisión general para ver si estás en condiciones de volver a casa.

Blaine- Me parece bien.

El doctor comenzó a hacerle unos estudios simples y Kurt se movió a la silla más cercana a él y observó la escena.

Doctor- Bueno, estas bastante bien, no era algo tan grave pero igualmente necesitabas pasar un tiempo aquí.

Blaine (emocionado)- ¿Significa que me puedo ir a mi casa?

Doctor (sonriendo)- Claro que sí.

Kurt (parándose)- Grandioso, gracias doctor.

El doctor asintió y se fue de la habitación.

Kurt (acercándose a su novio felizmente)- ¿Estás listo para volver a tu casa?

Blaine- Si…pero primero debo hacer algo…

Kurt (confundido)- ¿Qué cosa?

Blaine- Tengo que ver como esta esa familia que lastimé, me siento muy mal por ello.

Kurt (asintiendo)- De acuerdo ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Blaine (sonriendo)- Por favor.

Kurt ayudó a Blaine para que se parara y juntos fueron a ver a la familia herida, entraron a una habitación más grande que en la que estaba Blaine, donde se encontraban 3 camillas y un hombre sentado en una silla mirando a la pared con una mirada confundida.

Kurt- Emm…disculpe ¿Es usted el padre de estos chicos?

Hombre (reaccionando)- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si si ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Blaine- Lamento esto pero yo fui quien estaba en el auto, por favor entiéndame, mi auto no funcionaba bien y…

Hombre (interrumpiéndolo)- … además estaba lloviendo, lo sé, el doctor me explicó la situación. La verdad es que al principio estaba muy enojado pero luego pensé que esto le pudo pasar a cualquier, incluso a mí. Y, por cierto mi nombre es Richard, mucho gusto.

Blaine- Soy Blaine y él es mi novio Kurt.

Kurt- Mucho gusto.

Blaine- Y realmente lo siento, hubiera preferido conocerlo en mejores circunstancias.

Richard- Yo también pero no importa, todo saldrá bien, gracias por su preocupación.

Blaine- Bueno, si necesita cualquier cosa llámeme Kurt ¿Le puedes escribir mi número?

Kurt (sacando un papel y buscando una lapicera)- Seguro.

Cuando Kurt terminó de escribir el número de su novio en el papel y se lo dio a Richard, se saludaron y se fueron.

Kurt se quedó a dormir a la casa de los Anderson, donde el padre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y con mucha alegría al saber que podía volver a ver a su hijo por las noches al volver del trabajo, lo que era su mayor felicidad luego de tanto trabajo.

Por otro lado, Finn, estaba frustrado, no sabía que más hacer, ahora Blaine había recibido más atención que él y se sentía solo y sin protagonismo y, eso era justo lo que quería evitar.

**Hola!**

**Perdón por hacer este capítulo el mas corto pero se me cortó la inspiración después de ver "The Break-Up" juro que después de ver ese episodio y llorar siento…no sé cómo decirlo pero es una sensación rara, no creo haberlo visto, porque Como pueden separarse? Encima en "The Scientist" morí cuando pasaron a Klaine corriendo por los pasillos de Dalton y también morí cuando Blaine cantó "Teenage Dream" y morí cuando Blaine engañó a Kurt, es una cosa que JAMAS me hubiera esperado de él (si no fuera por los spoilers) Juro que no voy a poder ver a Blaine de la misma manera que antes, como que me decepcionó **** (en resumen, en cierta forma morí :P).**

**Bueno…por otro lado voy a tratar de animarme en estas 5 eternas semanas y escribir un mejor capítulo, se los prometo.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! :D**

**Dejen más reviews!**


	20. Cap19:Día perfecto

Cap19: Día perfecto.

No creo poder sacarme este nudo que tengo en la panza por mucho tiempo, además la mañana está muy pesada y oscura- Pensaba Kurt mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación de su novio- Todo este conjunto de cosas son una gran manera de comenzar el día. Creo que todo esto que estoy sintiendo comenzó ayer cuando fuimos a disculparnos con Richard y su familia y, a pesar de que fue muy amable con nosotros, no pude mirarlo ni a él ni a su familia en las camillas, por eso mi mirada recaía en una de las paredes.

Creo que también estoy así por la diferencia entre mis expectativas y la realidad, es decir, realmente pensé que podríamos aprovechar nuestro verano y que íbamos a estar todos los días juntos. Pero se nota que la realidad no me quiere, o simplemente no se lleva bien con mis sueños y expectativas. Supongo que pensaba que en el camino podían intervenir algunos problemas, pero nunca me imaginé que podría tener tanta mala suerte con mi relación con Blaine.

Por las mañanas no suelo estar tan reflexivo… ¿Qué me está pasando? No voy a permitir que mis largos minutos de pensamiento y este clima arruinen mi mañana con Blaine. Además si yo estoy con este humor, en consecuencia él también estará así y sólo quiero verlo bien. Razón por la que debería hacerle algo para desayunar para cuando se despierte y, así, pensaré menos en todo esto- Kurt no sabía cómo iba a desclavar la mirada de la ventana, estaba totalmente hipnotizado y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Hasta que, después de unos minutos, pensó en Blaine otra vez e inevitablemente su cabeza giró para que su mirada pudiera encontrar a su primer novio, a su más grande amor y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura. A Kurt le encantaba ver dormir a su novio pero luego miró el yeso en su brazo y su mirada no tuvo tiempo de cambiar ya que fue rápidamente a la cocina y para su sorpresa el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa, así que lo único que podía hacer era despertar a aquel dormilón y aprovechar lo que parecía una deliciosa comida, y así lo hizo.

Kurt (volviendo a entrar a la habitación)- Amor…es hora de levantarse, vamos…arriba.

Como vio que su novio no se había movido ni un poco, lo repitió algunas veces más sentado en una pequeño espacio en la cama.

Al mirarlo por unos segundos se dio cuenta como lo podía despertar, así que extendió lentamente su mano y acarició su cara suavemente y con mucha tranquilidad se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios. Alejó su cara para ver la reacción del bello durmiente, y como no había ninguna se acercó nuevamente a él y le dio un beso apasionado.

En un momento inesperado, algo asustó a Kurt: Los labios de Blaine se empezaron a mover repentinamente y sin previo aviso, Kurt sintió una mano que suavemente acariciaba su mejilla, pero luego continuó el beso. Parecía que sus labios se extrañaban y estaban en el medio de un reencuentro.

Kurt quería seguir con aquel dulce beso pero no podía, su estómago no lo dejaba, lo molestaba para conseguir comida, estaba hambriento, además tenía una pregunta trabada en la garganta y necesitaba decirle así que, muy a su pesar, apartó su cara y miró fijamente la cara confundida de su novio.

Blaine (confundido)- ¿Qué pasa mi vida?

Kurt (con ternura)- Tengo una pregunta para hacerte.

Blaine- Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Kurt (sonriendo)- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

Blaine- Me acabo de despertar con tu hermoso be… desde que te fuiste de la habitación.

Kurt (sonriendo)- ¡Lo sabia!

Blaine (acercándose a Kurt)- Muy bien, te mereces un beso como premio.

Kurt (con tristeza en su cara)- Me encantaría pero tengo mucha hambre.

Blaine- Está bien, pero por lo menos uno pequeño.

Kurt (sonriendo)- Está bien.

Kurt le dio un beso en los labios a su novio y éste, aprovechándose de la situación puso su mano en la nuca de Kurt, lo acercó a él y continuó con un beso más intenso que el anterior, en el que Kurt se perdió por unos minutos, pero luego reaccionó y alejó rápidamente su cara nuevamente.

Kurt- Lo siento pero me engañaste, era un beso pequeño.

Blaine- Es verdad, siento mucha vergüenza. Vamos a comer.

Kurt (mirando el reloj sobre la mesita de luz)- Pero…ya se nos pasó la hora de desayunar.

Blaine- No importa, vos tenés hambre y yo sólo quiero estar contigo, así que si comer es lo que quieres te acompañaré.

Kurt (levantándose)- Está bien, vamos.

Comieron y los juegos, cantos, chistes y risas volvieron y ellos volvieron a sentir esa sensación tan familiar pero tan olvidada a la vez. Cuando terminaron Kurt lavó los platos luego se sentó a ver una serie en la televisión mientras su novio se había ido a bañar.

Kurt (viendo a su novio saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura)- ¡Que sexy! Tu novio tiene mucha suerte.

Blaine (acercándose a Kurt algo sonrojado)- ¿Eso es lo que crees?

Kurt- No tengo ninguna duda.

Blaine se agachó y le dio un beso largo e intenso a su novio.

Kurt (alejando sus labios)- Estas todo mojado.

Blaine- ¿Eso es un problema?

Kurt- Si, no me mojes.

Blaine- Ah…en ese caso…- Extendió sus brazos y le dio un abrazo a su novio sentado en el sillón.

Kurt- Jajaja no, Blaine, por favor, jajaja- Luego de moverse para todos lados logró salir de ese abrazo mojado y corrió.

Blaine corrió atrás de él persiguiéndolo por toda la casa. De repente Kurt no podía correr mas: estaba en la habitación de Blaine, quien, al llegar cerró la puerta y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su novio y Kurt, sin importarle nada, siguió corriendo hasta que los dos se cayeron sobre la cama y allí se quedaron e hicieron lo mismo que cuando desayunaron, excepto que esta vez era en la cama. Al pasar el tiempo los dos jóvenes se sentían mas conectados que nunca, ya que, a causa de el accidente de Blaine habían perdido la conexión, no se acordaban como era pasar tanto tiempo con la persona que amaban.

Se habian olvidado de cómo se sentía, pero ese día recuperaron todo lo que habian sentido en años y ninguno de los dos se podía sentir mas feliz de estar en ese momento con esa persona.

También sabian que no les quedaba mcuho tiempo juntos, tenian todas las vacacones y luego, nada seria igual, asi que ese dia trataron de disfrutarlo al maximo ¿Cómo?¿Yendo a cenar? ¿Yendo al cine? No, compartiendo el tiempo que mas vale, el tiempo en el que estan los dos juntos.

Asi que ese dia no hicieron otra cosa que quedarse dormidos uno al lado del otro por caer del sueño por los multiples besos, abrazos, chistes y cantos.

**Sorpresa!**

**Si, un miercoles, tengo que agradecerle a TomateoQuintero por que me pidió otro capitulo, y no lo culpo el anterior fue cortito y sin inspiración, todo por culpa de The Break- Up, pero bueno, me sentia muy mal por dejarles un capitulo asi no mas, asi que aca lo tienen.**

**Tengo que decir que me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo y si no hubiera estado enferma ayer y hoy seguramente no hubiera tenido tiempolibre para escribirlo y bueno…espero que les haya gustado, si les gustaria que algo pase en el futuro con estos 2 avisenme y vemos que podemos hacer o si tienen recomendaciones dejen sus opiniones, dejen sus reviews :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto y especialmente a TomateoQuintero.**


	21. Cap20:Perdóname

Cap. 20: Perdóname

Era un mediodía tan tranquilo en la habitación de Blaine hasta que un sonido molesto interrumpió el silencio y la tranquilidad que traía el sol.

Ese sonido molesto resultaba ser el celular del anfitrión.

Blaine (aún con los ojos cerrados)- Amor ¿Puedes contestar?

Kurt (tratando de abrir los ojos)- Pero es tu celular.

Blaine- Lose… por favor…

Kurt- Esta bien.

Con mucho esfuerzo, lentamente se levantó, extendió su mano y tomó el celular de su novio sobre la mesita de luz. Apretó un botón y acercó el aparato a su oreja.

Kurt (con vos algo ronca)- ¿Hola?

Richard- ¿Hola, Blaine?

Kurt- No, soy Kurt.

Richard- ¡Ah! Hola Kurt, soy Richard.

Kurt- ¿Cómo estás Richard?

Richard- Por eso llamo ¿Es posible que vengan al hospital?

Kurt- Claro- (con tono de preocupación)- ¿Pasó algo grave?

Richard- No sé si llamarlo grave pero…mi esposa está despertando y tengo muchísimos sentimientos mezclados y necesito a alguien que este al lado mío para que me pueda tranquilizar, para no estar solo ¿Entiendes?

Kurt- Claro que te entiendo, en poco tiempo estaremos allí.

Richard- Muchas gracias.

Al cortar la llamada Blaine, ahora mas despierto, le preguntó enseguida:

Blaine- ¿En donde estaremos enseguida?

Kurt- En el hospital.

Blaine (con los ojos bien abiertos)- ¿Y ahora? Ya tuvimos suficiente con gente en un hospital.

Kurt- Es por Richard, su esposa esta por despertar y no quiere estar solo.

Blaine (más tranquilo)- Ahh, me asustaste por un minuto. Está bien, vamos.

La pareja enamorada se cambió, se lavó los dientes y se fue. No tuvieron tiempo de nada mas porque sabían que si lo hacían llegarían tarde.

Una vez en el hospital la pareja se veía algo agitada en la sala donde estaba Richard y su familia.

Kurt (agitado)- ¡Richard! ¿Llegamos tarde? ¿Qué pasó?

Richard (dándose la vuelta)- No, todavía no pasó nada, pero tengo el presentimiento de que se va a despertar en unas horas. Además ya se estuvo moviendo.

Blaine- Que bien, llegamos temprano ¿Te molesta si vamos a tomar algo? No tuvimos la oportunidad de desayunar.

Richard- No, claro que no, vayan. Muchas gracias por venir y preocuparse por mí y mi familia.

Kurt- No hay porque.

Los jóvenes se fueron a conseguir algo para comer y, cuando terminaron volvieron a la sala donde habían ido en primer lugar. Y vieron que los ojos de Richard se llenaban de ilusiones con cada segundo que pasaba al ver que su esposa giraba lentamente su cabeza.

Blaine- Llegamos justo a tiempo.

Richard (reteniendo las lágrimas)- Está despertando.

Kurt se acercó al hombre emocionado y apoyó su mano en el hombre del hombre con el nudo en la garganta.

Kurt- Esta bien si llora, le va a hacer bien.

Al terminar de decir esto, inmediatamente, Richard se deshizo del nudo en la garganta rompiendo en llanto, sin dejar tiempo entre lágrima y lágrima de recorrer su cara.

Kurt (acariciando el hombro)- Está bien, eres muy valiente.

Blaine no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver esa escena, su novio había pasado por tantas cosas que ya tenía experiencia y la usaba para hacer sentir mejor a otros y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Mientras Blaine se sentía orgulloso de Kurt, él se sentía orgulloso de Richard y Richard no podía parar de llorar, la mujer en la camilla estaba parpadeando. Blaine fue el primero en notarlo entonces, sin poder decir nada, se acercó lentamente a Kurt, le toco el brazo y señaló la camilla.

Kurt- ¡Richard! ¡Se está despertando!

Richard alzó la vista y se quedó inmóvil con su cara completamente invadida por la sorpresa.

Richard (acercándose a su esposa)- ¡Jessica!

Jessica (tratando de abrir los ojos)- ¿Richard?

Richard (sonriendo entra lágrimas)- Si, acá estoy mi amor, al lado tuyo, como siempre.

Blaine- Será mejor que llame a un médico.

Kurt asintió e inmediatamente Blaine se fue corriendo de la habitación.

Richard, con mucha emoción y felicidad, tomó la mano de su esposa.

Richard- Prometo que nunca la soltaré, no de nuevo.

Jessica (poniendo su otra mano encima con una sonrisa en su cara)- No pasa nada, ya estoy bien.

El médico entró en la habitación y Kurt sintió que él y su novio sobraban en la habitación así que giró su cabeza y le hizo unas señas a Blaine.

Kurt- Emm…Richard, será mejor que los dejemos solos, estaremos en el pasillo por si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo llámanos.

Richard- De acuerdo, gracias por venir.

Cuando los jóvenes se fueron Richard tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle a su esposa quienes eran y que hacían en aquella habitación. Cuando la mujer entendió todo estuvo lista para decirles algunas palabras, así que Richard se paró y los llamó.

Richard- Chicos ¿Les molestaría hablar un poco con mi esposa?

Kurt- ¿Molestarnos? ¡Iremos encantados!

Una vez dentro de la sala nuevamente.

Jessica- Hola chicos, mas que nada quería agradecerles por venir y acompañar a mi esposo en este momento difícil por el que está pasando, gracias por no dejarlo solo.

Kurt- No tiene porque agradecernos.

Blaine (bajando la vista)- Yo le tengo que pedir perdón por todo. Fue por mi culpa que ustedes estén acá y que la estén pasando así, realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Kurt- Blaine no es un mal chico, fue esta única vez que la situación le jugó en contra, sabemos que esta es una situación es demasiado difícil pero por favor, perdónelo, sino no podrá verse al espejo otra vez.

Jessica- Mi esposo me explicó la situación y no hay nada que explicar o perdonar, fue un accidente y lo entiendo perfectamente. Quizás no lo crean pero a una prima mía le pasó algo parecido pero reaccionó de mala manera y la pasó peor que en el accidente, así que no voy a cometer el mismo error que ella o de cientos de personas que viven con rencor sin querer perdonar.

Blaine (sonriendo)- Muchísimas gracias.

Jessica- Ahora que todo está aclarado…váyanse a sus casas, no es necesario que estén aquí por hoy.

Kurt- De acuerdo, pero si necesitan cualquier cosa avísennos y muchas gracias.

Los jóvenes se fueron a la casa de los Anderson y Blaine pudo pasar el resto del día sin la culpa y fue capaz de divertirse otra vez con su novio como antes.

**Hola!**

**Como hacen para esperar el nuevo capítulo de Glee?**

**A mí se me está haciendo larga la espera y no todo está muy bien por acá :S**

**Pero bueno, espero que ustedes estén mucho mejor que yo y que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ahora faltan que los hijos de Jessica y Richard despierten :D**

**Bueno…ya saben: dejen sus reviews :D**


	22. Cap21:Desaparición

Cap. 21: Desaparición

Sentí que era una mañana pesada en cuanto intenté abrir mis ojos y mi vista reconocía la habitación de mi novio- Pensaba Kurt mientras miraba el techo de la habitación-Aunque me gustaba pasar tiempo con él y estar en su habitación, extraño mis cosas, mi casa, mi familia. Ayer pasó el mismo pensamiento por mi mente pero no dije nada al respecto. Ya me cansé, por lo menos quiero estar un día allí y no me importa si tengo que discutir con Finn o este decide molestarnos nuevamente porque tengo muchas ganas de volver, aunque sea por unas horas.

De repente las sábanas se movieron, sin embargo esto no pareció desconcentrar a Kurt en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando Blaine se terminó de despertar miró a su lado y vio a su novio muy concentrado mirando el techo y fue el momento en el que su cara se llenó de dudas y preguntas. Así que extendió su mano lentamente hacia el pecho de su concentrado novio.

Cuando Kurt sintió algo cálido en su pecho se sobresaltó, pero luego miró a su lado y sonrió.

Blaine (poniendo también su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt)- ¿Qué pasa amor?

Kurt (acariciando con su mano el cabello de Blaine)- Nada mi vida, solamente estaba pensando en algo.

Blaine (elevando la vista para poder ver la cara de su novio)- ¿En qué?

Kurt- En algunas cosas sin importancia.

Blaine- A mi si me importan, puedes decírmelo.

Kurt- Esta bien; estaba pensando en…en… en volver a casa…por un día por lo menos.

Blaine- ¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿Es que tienes miedo ante mi reacción? ¿Piensas que te diré que no?

¿Cómo es que me conoce tan bien? Solo tartamudeé- Pensó Kurt mientras miraba hacia una pared para ver si se le ocurría otro motivo.

Kurt- Emm… no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Blaine- Vamos Kurt, te conozco mejor que tú mismo, sé que es por eso, y no tienes porque preocuparte, si quieres ir ve. Yo no soy quien para impedírtelo, después de todo es tu casa y es tu familia.

Kurt (volviendo la vista a Blaine y sonriendo)- Gracias amor.

Blaine (acercándose a Kurt y dándole un beso)- Ahora a levantarse.

Los jóvenes se prepararon con mucha energía y estaban llenos de positivismo por que los días que habían pasado juntos habían sido hermosos y sin ningún problema grave.

Cuando estuvieron listos fueron a la casa de Kurt.

Al abrir la puerta todo estaba silencioso, no se escuchaban voces, ni la silla de ruedas de Finn, ni a Carole cocinando, ni a Burt guardando u organizando sus herramientas, lo cual producía preocupación, intriga y muchas emociones más dentro de la pareja. Y con todos estos sentimientos entraron lentamente a la casa mirando de un lado para el otro cada rincón de la habitación a la que entraban. Al revisar todas las habitaciones descubrieron que no había nadie allí y esto le resultaba a cada minuto más raro a Kurt.

¿Se habrán ido de viaje sin avisarme?- Pensó Kurt mientras se sentía mas confundido- ¿Finn habrá hecho otra estupidez y ahora estarán en el hospital? De todas formas…por cualquier motivo por el que se hayan ido no tiene sentido porque no me avisaron nada ¿Habrán pensado que me quedaría en la casa de Blaine para siempre y que no les daba importancia? Espero que no, y espero que nada malo les haya pasado.

Blaine, al ver la cara de su novio sabía las teorías en las que estaba pensando, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó muy fuerte por unos minutos y luego puso sus manos en los extremos de la cara de Kurt y lo vio fijamente.

Blaine (secando las lágrimas de la cara de su novio)- Por favor no llores, no puedo verte así.

Kurt- Se fueron y no me dijeron nada, si por lo menos supiera donde están me tranquilizaría un poco, pero dejaron que me atragante el corazón preocupándome, pensando en las peores cosas.

Blaine- Mírame, ahora vas a tomar algo de ropa y las cosas que necesites y las vamos a llevar a mi casa, te prepararé un té mientras ordenas tus cosas. Cuando termines te acostarás en la cama y tomarás el té y te tranquilizarás y dormirás mientras mi papá y yo nos encargamos en encontrarlos, solamente tranquilízate y deja de llorar, te lo pido por favor.

Kurt (entre lágrimas)- Está bien.

Luego de hablar la pareja hizo lo que Blaine dijo al pie de la letra pero el Sr. Anderson y Blaine no pudieron encontrarlos a pesar de estar la tarde y toda la noche despiertos, quedándose dormidos.

**Hola!**

**Gracias por las nuevas personas que comparten sus reviews que hacen que me alegren el día.**

**Perdón por haberlo publicado tarde, es que fue el día de las madres y no tuve tiempo ni ganas de escribir.**

**Si no hubiese sido porque hoy me sentía mal y me fui del colegio antes no lo hubiera podido escribir :P**

**Bueno, sinceramente ya no soporto mas la espera, quiero ver Glee y lo quiero hacer ya!**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen más reviews! :D**


	23. Cap22:La memoria

Cap.22: La memoria

Burt- Carole, amor, no te pongas así, lo encontraremos. Sé que todo esto es muy complicado y que muy seguido tenemos esta clase de problemas pero siempre supimos como manejarlos, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Carole (hablando entre lágrimas)- Pe, pe…pero no entiendo po, por…porque se fue así, sin avisar. Ya ni lo reconozco. Pensé que era una buena madre, todo esto es mi culpa. En el momento no me di cuenta, ahora lo entiendo todo.

Burt (abrazándola fuerte y secando sus lágrimas a medida que estas caían)- Tú nunca fuiste una mala madre. Todos hacemos lo mejor que podemos para educar y criar lo mejor posible a nuestros hijos, luego ellos deben tomar sus propias decisiones, no dejes que toda la responsabilidad recaiga en vos. Ahora mírame a los ojos.

Carole, luego de unos minutos, obedeció a su esposo y tímidamente levantó su vista mientras trataba de parar de llorar, no quería que su esposo la viera llorando así.

Burt- Necesitas descansar y dejar de llorar porque por cada lágrima que cae de tus ojos me matas un poco más. No puedo soportar verte así.

Carole asintió y lentamente apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada. No podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que le podrían estar pasando a su hijo, hasta que un brazo la rodeó suavemente y se durmió a los pocos segundos.

No puedo creer hasta donde tuvimos que llegar todos en esta nueva familia, son demasiadas cosas, demasiados problemas- Pensaba Burt mientras miraba como dormía Carole a su lado entre sus brazos- Quiero protegerla pero realmente no sé cómo, lo de dormir y parar de llorar era porque no soportaba que esté de esa manera pero no se qué hacer mañana, no tengo ni una idea de donde puede estar ¿Por qué le hará pasar por todo esto a su madre?

Todo cambió tan rápido que no me dio el tiempo para parar y fijarme atentamente lo que estaba pasando. Si lo hubiera hecho entendería el punto exacto donde nuestras vidas tomaron ese giro de estrés y preocupación.

Y ahora que no lo hice no puedo reconocer dónde está ese punto.

No creo que haya lugar ahora para lamentaciones, todo el lío está hecho, todas las preocupaciones están creadas así que no creo que pensando en el pasado logre resolver algo en el presente.

O quizás…si pienso en las cosas que pasaron ayer pueda ejercitar mi memoria y quizás me pueda acordar de algo útil.

Veamos…ayer a la mañana me desperté, me lavé la cara, me cambié de ropa, fui a la cocina, saludé a Carole y me senté a desayunar…ahora que lo pienso Finn no estaba en la mesa y no lo vi antes de irme a trabajar…en fin, me cepillé los dientes, agarré mis herramientas, le di un beso a Carole y me fui a trabajar.

Seguramente mi esposa, al ver que Finn no estaba en la mesa listo para desayunar, pensó que estaba durmiendo y en cualquier momento saldría de su habitación así que dejo el desayuno en la mesa para su hijo, habrá lavado los platos y se habrá ido. Realmente no sé a qué hora suele irse ella a trabajar, lo único que sé es que se va después que yo.

Terminé antes de los esperado así que al volver a casa pensé que podría ver el partido de football con Finn, así que ni bien abrí la puerta lo llamé con una sonrisa, dejé mis herramientas sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta como todos los días y prendí el televisor pero el partido no había comenzado todavía, en ese momento me acordé de que Finn no me había respondido así que mientras caminaba a la cocina para agarrar una cerveza de la heladera lo llamé otra vez. No me parecía muy raro, pensé que seguramente se estaba cambiando, Finn no es un chico de los que duermen mucho.

Cuando llegué a la cocina estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la heladera, vi que el plato de Finn estaba intacto, esto si me sorprendió porque como había pensado antes Finn no es de dormir mucho tiempo, usualmente se levanta antes de que nos suene el despertador a Carole y a mí.

Cerré la puerta de la heladera y fui a ver si Finn estaba bien, pensé que quizás le dolía algo, así que toqué la puerta y mencioné su nombre un par de veces y, al ver que nadie me contestaba, abrí lentamente la puerta y asomé mi cabeza.

Tuve una mezcla de sentimientos que realmente no puedo describir, pero después de un par de minutos reaccioné y busqué por toda la habitación algo que dijera porque o como o que me diera entender lo que acababa de sentir. Aunque revolví todos los rincones no encontré nada. Me sentí muy frustrado, lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Carole, no era el mejor plan pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido en el momento.

No quería interrumpirla mientras trabajaba y mucho menos preocuparla pero necesitaba hacer algo pronto para no perder más tiempo.

Fui corriendo, agarré el teléfono sobre la pequeña mesa al lado del sillón y marqué el número del trabajo de mi esposa. No se lo pude decir directamente, me tomó tiempo pero se lo terminé diciendo claramente.

Cuando llegó tenía la cara mojada completamente por las lágrimas y corrió a abrazarme. Nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos hasta que me acordé del tiempo y comenzamos a pensar en posibles lugares donde podría estar y llegamos a la conclusión que podría estar con Rachel, así que seguramente tomaría el mismo tren que ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salimos de casa pero, al recordar que mi auto se lo había prestado a un amigo porque yo estaba arreglando el suyo y necesitaba un auto urgentemente, mi cara se volvió seria y ya no pensaba que era una buena idea. No estábamos muy lejos pero ya eran las 18:30 hrs y caminando no íbamos a llegar muy lejos sin descansar. Pero no teníamos otra opción, así que le conté a Carole lo que había pasado y comenzamos a caminar.

Caminamos y caminamos mucho pero no somos muy jóvenes y necesitábamos descansar, entonces fuimos a un hotel y aquí estamos.

Sé que Finn no cumplió su promesa, no esperaba que la cumpliera por mucho tiempo, no debí haberle dado esa oportunidad aquel día en el que me enteré de la relación entre Finn y Kurt.

Seguramente se sentía solo porque Kurt no le prestaba atención, porque estaba con Blaine…un minuto… ¡Kurt! Estaba tan preocupado por esta situación que me olvidé de mi hijo, si llega a ir a casa no encontrará a nadie, será mejor que lo llame ahora mismo para evitar más problemas.

Blaine- ¿Hola?

Burt- ¿Blaine?

Blaine- ¿Burt? ¿Donde están?

Burt- Escúchame, estamos bien, solamente es que Finn se fue de casa y lo estamos persiguiendo, buscando o como quieras llamarle.

Blaine- ¡Gracias a Dios que está bien! Kurt estuvo estos días muy preocupado por ustedes al no verlos en su casa.

Burt- Está todo bien, creemos que quiere ver a Rachel así que lo seguiremos.

Blaine- Está bien, nosotros los ayudaremos desde acá.

Burt- Pero no le digas nada a Kurt.

Blaine- Está bien, en este momento está en mi habitación tratando de parar de llorar, no está escuchando esto. Mi padre y yo intentaremos ayudarlos.

Burt- Muchas gracias Blaine.

Blaine- De nada, me voy a informarle a su hijo que está bien.

Burt- Está bien, adiós.

Blaine cortó la llamada, dejó el celular de Kurt sobre la mesa y fue a su habitación donde Kurt estaba con la cara completamente roja. Ya no le salían más lágrimas. Alrededor suyo se multiplicaban los pañuelos.

Blaine (sentándose en un costado de la cama y poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de su novio)- Bien, paraste de llorar.

Kurt- No es eso…es, es, es que ya no, no, no me sa…salen más lagrimas.

Blaine (acariciando suavemente la cara de su novio)- Igualmente con lo que te voy a decir ya no estarás tan rojo…tu papá y Carole están bien, se fueron a buscar a Finn, que se fue de la casa para estar con Rachel, pero no lo logró porque ya lo encontraron y en unos días vuelven.

Kurt (con una mirada diferente)- ¿Enserio? ¿Co…cómo lo sabes?

Blaine- Tu teléfono acaba de sonar y era Burt que me explicó todo, ya puedes ir a lavarte la cara y dormir que ayer no dormiste nada- (al terminar de decir esto Blaine se acercó al joven cara de tomate y le dio un beso en la frente)

Kurt sin decir más nada con un aspecto más relajado asintió y fue al baño a hacerle caso a su novio.

Cuando Kurt se fue, Blaine fue a explicarle todo a su papá e hicieron y la búsqueda tomó un protagonista diferente.

**Hola! **

**Perdón por el retraso, es que me quedé trabada, no sabía que escribir. Por eso tengo que agradecerle a una amiga que se llama Zoe que me ayudó con algunas ideas para este capítulo, me gustó bastante hacerlo, no sé porque pero me gustó :P**

**Mientras escribía estaba escuchando Hopelessly Devoted To You, no la puedo dejar de escuchar. Me puedo imaginar a Blaine cantándosela a Kurt y me muero :´(**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Dejen sus reviews! :D**


	24. Cap23:Una noche larga

Cap. 23: Una noche larga

"Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, no se me ocurrió nada en toda la noche y cuando estas cosas pasan me pongo demasiado inquieto y no podía permitir que Kurt se despertara, así que me levanté para poder tomar jugo o…algo…leche o cualquier otra cosa.

Y bueno, acá estoy- Pensó Blaine- mirando la heladera por… ¿Cuánto? ¿Media hora? Y me volví a olvidar la razón por la que sigo viendo el taper con la comida que sobró de anoche ¡Tomar Blaine! ¡Querés algo para tomar!"

Abriendo grande los ojos buscó algo bebible, y encontró una caja de jugo de naranja al fondo de todo. Y sintiendo las ganas de despertarse extendió su mano y agarró la caja decididamente.

Al principio le costó manipular la caja, de modo que el jugo entrara en el vaso, pero luego de mucho esfuerzo lo logró y sintió que el resto del día no iba a ser tan difícil después de aquella hazaña. Normalmente esto sonaría raro pero Blaine estaba demasiado dormido, a tal punto que vivió literalmente la expresión: "No pegar un ojo en toda la noche".

"Piensa Blaine, piensa"- Continuó-" ¿Qué es lo primero que debes hacer hoy? Tendría que empezar por… ¡Mi papá! Cancelaré la búsqueda de Finn. El problema es que no puedo mantenerlo de esta manera, no ha dormido bien por dos días y no es justo, tiene un trabajo, un hijo por el que debe preocuparse, encargarse de que su novio se encuentre cómodo en su casa, buscar donde está su hermanastro y con todo eso junto no debe tener tiempo para cuidarse a sí mismo, espero que Burt lo entienda".

"Lástima que hoy, sábado debe trabajar hasta el mediodía. Mejor apago su alarma así recuperará horas de sueño".

Y así lo hizo, entró silenciosamente en la habitación del padre en puntitas de pie y con cuidado apagó la alarma programada para que suene a las 6:00 a.m. Luego, al no saber qué hacer se sentó en el sillón, prendió la televisión y le sacó el sonido para no despertar a nadie.

Después de un par de horas se estaba a punto de dormir hasta que el sonido de una llamada de su celular proveniente de su habitación no dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

Rápidamente, por miedo a que ese sonido despertara a su novio, corrió, agarró su celular, atendió la llamada e inmediatamente giró su cabeza para ver si Kurt se había despertado, pero afortunadamente su novio se había movido solo un poco, así que Blaine se tranquilizó y salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Blaine (alejándose de la puerta)- ¿Hola?

Burt- Hola ¿Te desperté?

Blaine- No, todo lo contrario, no podía dormir.

Burt- Perdón por llamarte a esta hora pero es urgente; estuve hablando con Carole y nos pusimos de acuerdo y tomamos una decisión.

Blaine- ¿Qué decisión?

Burt- La de que Kurt haga un viaje ¿Qué te parece?

Blaine (con los ojos llorosos)- Usted no puede hacerlo, este verano lo teníamos que pasar juntos él y yo, aprovecharlo al máximo, por favor no lo haga, se lo ruego.

Burt- ¿Por qué te pones así?

Blaine- ¿Cómo no ponerme así si quiere separarnos?

Burt- Espera un minuto, quiero que hagan el viaje juntos.

Blaine (sorprendido)- ¿Cómo?

Burt- Si, necesitamos una distracción, algo que también lo haga feliz y con Carole estuvimos pensando que un viaje con vos lo haría muy feliz.

Blaine- Me sorprendieron pero es una buena idea. Acepto, ahh…y Burt…

Burt- ¿Si?

Blaine- ¿Estaría bien si cancelo la búsqueda de Finn? Es que mi papá realmente está cansado y no quiero que tenga más responsabilidades de las que tiene, ya son muchas.

Burt- Si no hay problema, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, ustedes preocúpense de divertirse.

Blaine- Gracias ¿Están en New York?

Burt- No, estábamos por ir hoy pero llamamos a su celular y por fin decidió atendernos. Nos dijo que estaba arrepentido y que estaba en la casa de un amigo cerca de nuestro hotel así que acordamos que mañana a la mañana lo iríamos a buscar pero me puse algo nervioso y no podía dormir así que de repente se me ocurrió ese viaje. Para cuando vuelvan de él todo estará más que bien, ese viaje nos da la oportunidad de reparar las grietas de nuestra familia, o...eso espero. Salgan mañana si es posible.

Blaine- Bueno, ya que Finn no está allá iremos a New York, creo que sería bueno para Kurt poder ver la ciudad de sus sueños y a Rachel.

Burt- Me parece una buena idea, llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites y que se diviertan.

Blaine- Muchas gracias.

Al cortar la llamada la cabeza del joven zombi estaba al revés, tenía que organizar todo, los pasajes de avión, ir a la casa de Kurt para buscar su pasaporte, su ropa, sus cremas y su spray para el pelo, tenía que reservar un hotel, le tenía que dar la noticia al papá...no todo parecía tan fácil como le había hecho creer al padre de su novio.

Sin perder otro segundo más volvió a su habitación en puntitas de pie y sacó del escritorio su notebook, se volvió a sentar en el sillón y apoyó su computadora portátil sobre la mesita de café, se paró y se acercó a la biblioteca y del estante que estaba a la altura de sus hombros agarró un cuadernos con las últimas hojas en blanco y una lapicera y se volvió a sentar, esta última vez por mucho mas tiempo.

Lo único que hizo esa noche desde entonces fue escribir en la computadora y luego en el papel, luego en la computadora y así repetidamente. Cuando ya parecía tener todo, los primeros rayos de sol casi lo dejan ciego.

¿Cual será la mejor forma para decírselo a Kurt?- Pensó el joven con la vista algo borrosa- ¡Un desayuno!

Él no se había dado cuenta pero estaba haciendo mucho ruido, el sueño no lo dejaba escuchar con claridad, lo único que quería hacer era irse de viaje con su novio y dormir. Así que tampoco se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba atrás suyo.

Kurt estaba atrás de su novio mirándolo con algo de sueño pero con mucha ternura, de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Kurt- Algún día tendré que hacerte el desayuno a ti.

Al escuchar esto Blaine dio media vuelta en un salto y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

Blaine (suspirando)- Eres tú. Casi me matas del susto.

Kurt- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención.

Blaine- Ah y olvídalo, aquí tu eres el invitado, ni mi padre ni yo te dejaremos ordenar, lavar, planchar, limpiar o cocinar nada.

Kurt (con cara burlona)- Algún día lo lograré cuando estén distraídos.

Blaine- Bueno...si quieres puedes ayudarme con este desayuno, es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte.

Kurt (sonriendo)- Esta bien...por ahora.

La pareja se divertía tanto que Blaine, como no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Kurt, prefirió darle la noticia una vez sentados en la mesa.

Una vez allí lo único que podía hacer Blaine era mirar un rato al joven que tenía en frente porque no tenía hambre por los nervios mezclados con otros sentimientos.

Cuando Kurt ya había comido una tostada y tomado un sorbo de café con leche Blaine pensó que ya era hora, así que extendió su mano sobre la mesa boca arriba.

Blaine (tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa)- Dame tu mano.

Kurt, con una mirada rara lentamente extendió su mano para agarrar la de su novio.

Kurt- ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Vendrías conmigo a New York hoy?

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lagrimas y emoción, automáticamente comenzaron a brillar, simplemente no lo podía creer, era como un sueño.

Kurt (abanicándose con su otra mano disponible)- ¿Me lo estas preguntando enserio? ¡Claro que sí!

Con mucha alegría los chicos se pararon al mismo tiempo, se abrazaron y al levantar la vista vieron que besarse era incómodo si en medio de los dos había una mesa, así que se corrieron a la derecha, se rieron y se dieron un beso apasionado. Pero no fue largo porque de repente Kurt se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre aquel viaje y que necesitaba informarse para luego prepararse, después de todo no era cualquier viaje, así que retrocedió un poco su cabeza.

Kurt- ¿A qué hora es?

Blaine- A las 12:00, si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo.

Kurt- Esta bien, primero pasaré por mi casa a buscar todo lo que necesito y luego vendré y arreglaremos las últimas cosas ¿Te parece?

Blaine- Perfecto...pero creo que te faltó algo.

Kurt (confundido)- ¿Qué cosa?

Blaine- Esto- Colocó sus manos a los costados de la cara de su novio y acercó su cara para darle un dulce beso.

Al terminar el beso, Kurt se fue de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los chicos, por separado, prepararon las cosas que necesitaban rápidamente pero con cuidado para que no se les olvidara nada.

La puerta de la casa de los Anderson se abrió después de 1 hora, tiempo en el que Kurt estaba en su casa y un chico totalmente cegado por la felicidad había entrado a aquella casa. A cada paso que daba irradiaba optimismo y ternura, su mirada había cambiado, ya no parecía la misma persona que antes estaba frustrada en el hospital haciendo todo lo que Finn quería y necesitaba, se sentía mas liberado y las cosas parecían más fáciles.

Blaine, al ver a su novio de tal manera, corrió hacia a él y le dio un gran abrazo.

Blaine (susurrando en el odio de Kurt)- Te ves más hermoso de lo normal, te prometo que este será un viaje que jamás olvidaras.

Kurt (retrocediendo la cabeza para poder ver a Blaine a los ojos)- Cualquier viaje será inolvidable si vienes conmigo.

Las palabras de Kurt contagiaron su humor a su novio y también lo impulsaron a darle un gran beso en los labios al contagiado.

El beso duró unos 5 minutos hasta que se acordaron del pequeño detalle: el tiempo.

Rápidamente Blaine salió de su habitación con un gran bolso de mano y una valija en el hombro derecho y en la mano izquierda una hoja de papel.

Dejó el papel sobre la mesa, agarró la lapicera más cercana y escribió su nombre al final y se fueron, sin vueltas, sin preocupaciones, sin mirar atrás. Parecía que era el único momento en el que podían disfrutar que todo estuviera bien últimamente.

Después de varias horas llegaron a destino: New York.

**Hola!**

**Gracias por leer esto.**

**Sinceramente no tengo ganas de escribir sobre spoilers y cosas nuevas porque estoy muy deprimida por ese tema :_**

**Me retrasé por qué no sabía cómo empezarlo pero después me re enganche :P**

**Le digo gracias otra vez a Zoe que me sigue ayudando y es una genia! :P**

**Y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus reviews! :D**


	25. Cap24:Cadena de Mentiras

Cap. 24: Cadena de mentiras.

De repente y sin previo aviso, me encontraba en una habitación en la que solamente podía apenas distinguir el suelo de madera, todo lo demás estaba oscuro.

Como no puedo ver ningún mueble voy a caminar, a ver si puedo ver algo más.

¿Cuánto tiempo habré pasado caminando hasta ahora? ¿20 minutos? Ya estoy cansado. Un minuto, puedo ver una luz a lo lejos.

A cada paso que doy la luz se hace más brillante y más grande. Tengo mucha curiosidad en saber que hay allá.

Un minuto, hay una persona allí, quizás él o ella pueda ayudarme a entender que es este lugar.

*Blaine te necesito*

Esa dulce y suave voz, no puede ser otra persona, tengo que correr, necesito alcanzarlo, hablar con él.

Por mas de que corra lo mas rápido que puedo no lo alcanzo, veo la figura mas cerca pero no puedo tocarlo.

*Blaine, acércate, ven, seamos felices*

Blaine- Lo intento pero no puedo, no te vayas.

Si se iba me moría, necesito seguir corriendo, seguir tratando, no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para mi sorpresa, el lugar se alumbró y pude ver todo muy claro.

La habitación tenía unas paredes color turquesa sin ningún cuadro colgando de él y solo había un sillón grande y una biblioteca chica donde había un par de libros. No alcancé a leer sobre que, tampoco me interesa.

Si aquella voz era la de la figura ya sé quién es la persona, pero de todas formas siento curiosidad ¿Estará en esta habitación?

Allí está, en el sillón, apareció en cuanto me volví a dar la vuelta...qué raro...

Sabía que era Kurt ¿Querrá que me siente al lado suyo?

Kurt- Te necesitaba, no hiciste lo necesario para solucionar las cosas ¿Ya no me amas como lo hacías antes?

Blaine- Claro que te amo, cada día mas e hice todo lo que pude.

Kurt- No te creo, no fue suficiente, necesito a alguien que luche lo suficiente por mí y creo saber quién es.

Blaine- ¿¡Quien!?

De repente Finn apareció sentado en el sillón al lado de mi novio y, en cuanto abrazó a Kurt, me volví loco, la ira comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo.

Blaine- ¡No lo toques, saca tu mano de ahí!

Finn- No puedes decirme que hacer, tu supuesto novio me prefirió a mí, yo pelearé por él, haré todo lo que sea necesario.

Luego de decir eso Finn volteó su mirada a Kurt, y el hizo lo mismo y después de unos segundos se dieron un beso en los labios. En ese momento pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Mis ojos ya no tenían el control sobre mis lágrimas y estas no paraban de mojar mi cara.

De un sobresalto abrí mis ojos y estaba en una silla, giré mi cabeza y en el asiento a mi derecha estaba Kurt con una sonrisa en su cara. El sol entraba por la ventanilla y hacia que la imagen sea perfecta, era uno de esos momentos que quería que se quedaran en mi memoria y que duren para siempre.

Kurt- Que bueno que te hayas despertado, tranquilo, todo está bien.

Blaine- ¿Dónde estamos?

Kurt (sonriendo)- En New York.

Blaine- Perdón, no me quería dormir pero no dormí bien, es decir, no dormí anoche.

Kurt (acariciando el pelo de su novio)- ¿Porque pides perdón? Todo está bien ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Blaine (sorprendido y algo asustado)- Si ¿Como lo sabías?

Kurt- Por tu expresión al despertarte.

Blaine- Que bueno que desperté.

Kurt- ¿Que soñaste?

Blaine- Nada, no importa.

Kurt- Por favor decime, tengo curiosidad.

Blaine (mirando por la ventanilla)- ¿No tenemos que bajar?

Kurt- Blaine Devon Anderson no me cambies de tema, ahora tenemos que bajarnos pero esta conversación no terminó acá.

Blaine- Olvídate de esta conversación y mira un poco a tu alrededor: estás en New York, hay tanto por ver.

Kurt- Lo sé, pero aun así retomaremos esta conversación en algún momento.

Blaine (suspirando)- Esta bien.

Los chicos estaban tan distraídos hablando que fueron los últimos pasajeros en bajarse.

Pidieron un taxi y fueron al hotel, que era moderadamente lujoso, era de tres estrellas, aunque los chicos se conformaban con uno de dos.

Desempacaron, se sentaron en el escritorio y Kurt desplegó un gran mapa de la ciudad y señaló los lugares a los que quería ir primero y Blaine tomó una lapicera y un papel e hizo una lista de los lugares.

Ya estaba todo listo, solamente faltaba que se cambiaran la ropa por otra mas cómoda y se fueron de allí.

Lo primero en la lista era Broadway, fueron a ver una función y luego de eso Kurt comenzó a llorar por un buen rato.

Después de su recuperación en el siguiente renglón estaba la Estatua de la Libertad.

Y así continuaron siguiendo renglón por renglón hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y Blaine quería estar mas tranquilo, así que Kurt recomendó ir al Central Park, recomendación que le gustó mucho a su novio cansado.

Caminaron y caminaron y...

¿¡Es el!?- Pensó Blaine al ver a alguien inesperadamente caminando por el parque ¿¡Que está haciendo aquí!? Será mejor que nos vayamos para que Kurt no lo vea, después de todo le dije que todo estaba bien y que ya no había nada por qué preocuparse y eso es lo último que el necesita: un tema más por el cual preocuparse.

Blaine (girando su cuerpo para poder ver a su novio a los ojos)- Amor ¿Te enojas si te digo que realmente tengo mucho sueño y que lo único que quiero hacer es ir al hotel a bañarme y a dormir?

Kurt (mirando a Blaine con ternura)- Claro que no, en realidad yo también tengo bastante sueño ¿Vamos?

Blaine (agarrando la mano de Kurt)- Claro, mañana seguiremos.

Tenía que llevar a Kurt al hotel lo mas rápido posible pero no lo podía hacer porque supuestamente estaba muy cansado- Pensó Blaine- De todas formas no creo que lo haya visto. Le podría preguntar si no le estuviera mintiendo...realmente necesito decirle la verdad a Kurt, necesito su ayuda.

Así que decididamente se acercó a su novio sentado en la punta de la cama leyendo una revista. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano y en el minuto en el que Kurt iba a preguntar qué pasaba el celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se levantó, le hizo un gesto a su novio y salió de la habitación para atender la llamada.

Blaine- ¿Hola?

Burt- Hola Blaine, te tengo que decir algo importante.

Blaine- ¿Qué pasó?

Burt- Finn no está donde dijo que estaba, así que volvimos a la idea principal: New York.

Blaine- Están en lo cierto, está aquí.

Burt- ¿Cómo? ¿Lo viste? Tenemos que ir enseguida.

Blaine (caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos)- Pero Burt ya estamos nosotros acá, no tiene sentido que gasten plata, tiempo y energía en venir cuando ya hay alguien aquí.

Burt- Pero necesitas distraer a Kurt.

Blaine- Estaba pensando en decírselo, no puedo hacer esto solo.

Burt- Si crees que es lo mejor...

Blaine- Si...y te tengo que decir otra cosa.

Le quería decir toda la información que había conseguido- Pensó Blaine- pero Burt tenía antecedentes relacionados con problemas con el corazón y no creo que sea lo mejor informárselo todo de una vez.

Burt- ¿Otra cosa?

Blaine- Si...que no se preocupen, vuelvan a casa y yo te mantendré informado.

Burt- Esta bien, llámame mañana para informarme, gracias.

Blaine- No, por nada señor.

Al volver a la habitación, Blaine casi se pierde por que había caminado mucho. Y cuando volvió Kurt ya se había olvidado de que su novio le debía unas palabras ya que estaba más concentrado en la revista que antes. Esto favorecía a su novio ya que, de esta manera le daba mas tiempo para pensar, así que solamente se bañó, se puso ropa para dormir, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó. Al no poder dormirse esperó a que Kurt hiciera todo lo que él hizo para poder dormir con él a su lado. Una vez que esto pasó, Blaine rodeó con su brazo a su novio.

Kurt- ¿Te das cuentas que es la primera vez que dormimos solos?

Blaine- Pensé que con toda esta emoción no te ibas a dar cuenta.

Kurt- Tarde pero lo hice.

Blaine- Te amo mucho ¿Lo sabías?

Kurt- No me quedo claro ¿Me lo puedes repetir 36273847 veces en el futuro?

Blaine- Con gusto.

Después de hablar por media hora, Kurt se había quedado profundamente dormido y los pensamientos de Blaine no se podían quedar quietos.

No lo puedo hacer solo, lo necesito, todo es más fácil si está a mi lado y me apoya.

Ya está decidido- Continuó Blaine- no hay nada más que pensar: mañana se lo diré todo porque si no lo hago pronto deberé desplegar una cadena de mentiras para proteger la del principio y no quiero hacerle eso a Kurt, simplemente no lo soportaría.

**Hola!**

**Gracias por leer este capítulo, siempre quise empezar con un sueño :P**

**Gracias a Zoe otra vez que da muchas ideas :D**

**Estoy pensando en escribir otra fic con otro nivel ;D Jajaja, así que cuando termine un par de capítulos y tenga nombre les digo como se llama y me dicen que les pareció **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Dejen sus reviews! (no, enserio porque no tengo ninguno en los dos capítulos anteriores y me pone algo triste)**


	26. Cap25:Todos juntos

Cap. 25: Todos juntos.

No es justo, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando estamos juntos pero, cuando estoy sufriendo por una cuestión de vida o muerte se vuelve más lento- Pensaba Blaine mientras miraba impacientemente los lentos movimientos de las agujas del reloj en la pared desde la cama- ¿El tiempo tendrá algún problema conmigo? ¿O me estará diciendo indirectamente que deje de esperar a que Kurt se despierte y que sea valiente para decirle todo? Quizás deba hacer eso, pero…- Girando su cuerpo completamente para ver a su novio- …se ve tan tranquilo durmiendo, no quiero molestarlo. Aunque tampoco me puedo quedar callado mucho tiempo, no puedo guardar este secreto, necesita saberlo, no puedo ocultarle nada.

Decididamente Blaine acomodó su almohada en el respaldo de la cama y se sentó, apoyando su espalada sobre ella y suavemente comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Kurt. Como vio que no tuvo más que algunos movimientos, se acercó a él y besó su frente, luego la punta de su nariz y, por último pero no menos importante, sus labios.

Después de unos segundos el bello durmiente respondió al beso de Blaine, quien, con una sonrisa en su cara se alejó y volvió a su posición anterior.

Kurt, comenzó a parpadear y a mirar a su alrededor, estaba tan dormido que no sabía dónde estaba, con suerte se acordaba como se llamaba.

Kurt (frotándose los ojos)- ¿Ya amaneció?

Blaine- No, te desperté porque quiero hablar de algo importante contigo.

Kurt (mirando a su novio con curiosidad y algo de desprecio)- ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?

Blaine (sonriendo)- No lo puedo aguantar, es mucho tiempo.

Kurt (suspirando mientras se sentaba en la cama como su novio lo había echo)- Ahh…está bien.

Blaine- Dame tu mano.

Kurt (un poco asustado)- ¿Es algo malo?

Blaine- Ya lo verás…primero debo decirte que me dejes hablar y que luego podrás hacerme cualquier pregunta y también que yo nunca te mentiría ni ocultaría nada, esto no lo hice por mi cuenta ni a propósito, pensamos que era por tu propio bien, sabes que si tomo alguna decisión es pensando primero en ti y en las cosas que te hacen mejor.

Kurt (con un tono de sarcasmo)- Genial, ahora con eso me siento mucho mejor…

Blaine- Perdón, te lo tenía que aclarar ante todo…bueno ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que tu papá y Carole estaban buscando a Finn, que lo habían encontrado y que en unos días volverían?

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine (apretando un poco la mano de Kurt y respirando profundamente)- Bueno…no lo habían encontrado. Pensaron que iba a viajar hasta aquí para estar con Rachel, así que estaban viajando. Mas tarde, después de muchas llamadas sin respuesta, Finn les respondió que estaba en la casa de un amigo, fueron a buscarlo y no estaba allí, así que volvieron a la primera teoría.

Kurt- La de Rachel.

Blaine (asintiendo con la cabeza)- Exacto, y ayer la confirmé.- Al decir esto la cara de Kurt se volvió más pálida de lo que ya es, estaba por abrir la boca, a lo que Blaine contestó- Por favor, cuando termine- Kurt lo recordó y guardó sus palabras y Blaine continuó- Cuando estábamos caminando por Central Park lo vi caminando y, eso es todo.

Kurt (muy asombrado)- ¿¡CAMINANDO!? ¿Está seguro?

Blaine- Muy seguro.

Kurt- ¿Mi papá sabe sobre esto?

Blaine- Se lo dije ayer, exceptuando la parte de caminar, pensé que sería una mala idea.

Kurt- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Blaine- Tu papá pensó que sería mejor si no te agregábamos otra preocupación a la lista y yo estuve de acuerdo.

Kurt- Está bien, lo único que tengo para decir es que mi padre tiene que aprender que no me gusta que se guarden cosas que deberían contarme, ya pasó una vez y sinceramente me tiene algo cansado.

Blaine- Perdón. También quiso venir para buscar a tu hermanastro.

Kurt- Pero si estamos nosotros acá, no hace falta.

Blaine- Es lo que le dije, así que ahora nos tenemos que encargar nosotros, no puedo hacer esto sin ti y menos a tus espaldas.

Kurt- Aunque haya sido un poco tarde tengo que agradecerte por haberte dado cuenta de que me lo tenías que contar. Primero deberíamos ir con Rachel, seguramente encontraremos a Finn allí tarde o temprano.

Blaine- Está bien.

Kurt- Pero ahora durmamos, por favor.

Blaine- Jajaja yo ya no puedo, una vez que me levanto no puedo volverme a dormir.

Kurt- Yo tampoco, pero pensé que tu si ibas a poder.

Blaine (sonriendo)- En ese caso tengo una idea.

La pareja pidió al servicio a la habitación un desayuno: café con leche, tostadas y medialunas, corrieron las cortinas a los costados, se sentaron nuevamente en la cama y desayunaron viendo el amanecer.

Blaine (sonriendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio)-No hay nada más hermoso que estar en la cama con la persona que más amas en el mundo desayunando juntos viendo el amanecer.

Kurt (dándole un beso en la cabeza de su novio)- Lo sé.

Después de pasar horas en la cama hablando y besándose Blaine recordó su misión y enseguida se lo recordó a Kurt y los dos se cambiaron de ropa, llamaron a Rachel para avisarle que iban a visitarla, se lavaron la cara, los dientes, se peinaron, Blaine se puso su gel, Kurt sus cremas y se fueron.

Al llegar y tocar timbre una Rachel totalmente transformada con una sonrisa en su rostro los saludó con un gran abrazo y con mucha emoción. Entraron, se sentaron en un sillón y no podían dejar de hablar, todo era emocionante y nuevo.

Kurt (girando la cabeza en todas direcciones)- ¿Vives sola aquí?

Rachel- ¿Estás loco? No, tengo un compañero.

Blaine- ¿Es solo un compañero?

Rachel- Bueno…hace unos días de echo nos…

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo los chismes de la habitación.

Kurt- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Rachel (parándose)- No, pero debe ser Brody, mi compañero que seguramente se olvidó las llaves otra vez.

Blaine (susurrando al odio de su novio)- ¿Y si es Finn?

Kurt (bajando la cabeza)- Creo que tuvimos que hablar de ello después de haber entrado.

Rachel abrió la puerta y su cara cambió automáticamente de una hermosa y grande sonrisa a una seria y una inexpresiva mirada. Mientras que Finn la miraba sonriente.

Finn- No podrías estar más hermosa.

Rachel- ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no llamaste?

Finn- ¿Puedo pasar a explicártelo?

Rachel- Justamente ahora no puedo, tengo invitados.

Finn- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Tus nuevos amigos de NYADA?

Rachel- No, y si lo fueran no haría la diferencia.

Blaine (acercándose a Rachel)- ¿Todo está bien?

Finn (sorprendido)- ¿Blaine?

Blaine- Sabíamos que te encontraríamos acá tarde o temprano.

Rachel- ¿Por eso vinieron?

Kurt- No, vinimos porque queríamos verte pero luego nos enteramos que Finn se había ido de casa y pensamos que estaría acá, queríamos decirte todo pero nos olvidamos en cuánto te vimos, estábamos muy felices de este reencuentro.

Blaine- ¿Podrías dejar entrar a Finn?

Rachel- ¿Por qué debería?

Kurt- Creo que necesitamos hablar los cuatro.

Rachel (suspirando)- Está bien, sólo lo hago por ustedes chicos.

Finn entró al apartamento y Rachel no lo podía ver a los ojos mientras los jóvenes no paraban de mirarlo amenazadoramente.

Rachel- Bien… ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Qué hiciste para que te miren así? Elige cualquiera de esas preguntas para empezar a hablar.

Finn- Bueno… no te llamé porque luego de que te fuiste sufrí una gran depresión y pasé días en un hospital.

La mirada de Rachel lo miró con lástima y sorpresa. Cuando los chicos lo notaron se miraron y Kurt enseguida le hizo un gesto a su novio diciéndole que él iba a hablar.

Kurt (mirando a Rachel, tratando de que recuperara esa mirada de enojo)- Si, cayó en un coma alcohólico, lo encontré entre bolsas de basura.

Blaine- Y luego convenció a Kurt de que eso era su culpa y así se aprovechó de él pidiéndole que lo cuidara y lo hizo vivir prácticamente en el hospital.

Kurt- Y luego necesitó una silla de ruedas que la usó mas del tiempo debido.

Blaine- Ahh, y no olvido esa vez que Burt me llamó diciendo que te habías- Haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos- "tropezado", caído contra la ventana y lastimado el brazo.

Rachel (con lágrimas en toda su cara, girando la cara pero sin poder ver los ojos de Finn)- ¿Todo eso es cierto?

Finn (con la cabeza gacha)- Si, lo es, pero lo hice porque te amo y te extraño.

Rachel- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Después de todo eso que hiciste crees que yo puedo volver contigo? Si es así, pensaste mal.

Finn- Pero no soy nadie sin vos.

Rachel- No hago falta para eso, por favor, quiero que vuelvas a tu casa que seguramente Burt y tu mamá deben estar muy preocupado por ti y déjame en paz, no tengo porque estar aguantando esto, me diste la espalda ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué te esperara por siempre?

Finn- ¿Avanzaste sin mi?

Rachel- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Finn- No lo sé, soy un tonto, ¿No me perdonarás, no?

Rachel- No lo creo.

Finn (parándose)- Está bien.

De repente un sonido de llaves sonó en el fondo de la conversación, la puerta se abrió y un chico entró silbando mientras escuchaba música en el departamento y todas las miradas se depositaron en él.

Finn (con lágrimas empezando a multiplicarse sobre su rostro)- ¿Con él avanzaste?

A Brody se le mezcló el pensamiento de no saber qué hacer con la sorpresa, que produjo que se quedara inmóvil en el lugar.

Rachel- Sólo es mi compañero, no lo metas en todo esto. Debes entender que tienes que cambiar, no puedes seguir así, no puedes apoyarte en los demás para que se hagan cargo de ti como un niño y lo más importante es que debes irte.

Finn (yéndose de la habitación)- De todas formas no quiero pasar ni un minuto más acá, quiero volver a Ohio, a casa.

Brody (mirando a Rachel preocupado)- ¿Estás bien?

Rachel (entre lágrimas)- No.

Brody se acercó a Rachel y le dio un abrazo y secó sus lágrimas hasta que se sintió mejor como para ir al baño a lavarse la cara.

Cuando Rachel lo hizo, Brody sintió que debía presentarse con Kurt y Blaine, quizás no era el mejor momento pero no quería quedar mal frente a ellos.

Brody (saludando a los chicos)- Hola, soy Brody, el compañero de Rachel.

Blaine- Hola, somos amigos de Rachel.

Kurt- Lamentamos que tuviéramos que conocernos bajo estas circunstancias.

Brody- Yo también pero bueno, no importa.

Rachel salió del baño sintiéndose mejor, se sentó y los cuatro hablaron y hablaron hasta que se hizo de noche.

Blaine (mirando por la ventana)- ¡Wow! Se hizo muy de noche muy pronto, deberíamos volver al hotel.

Rachel (con una mirada de tener una idea y sonriendo)- O…podrían quedarse a dormir.

Los chicos aceptaron y hablaron, rieron, cantaron hasta que Brody recordó que al día siguiente tenía que ensayar temprano para una obra y se fue a dormir, cosa que no afectó a los viejos amigos que siguieron divirtiéndose, silenciosamente pero lo continuaron haciendo.

**Y vivieron felices para siempre luego de librarse de las terribles garras del malvado Finn.**

**Perdón, el capítulo de Dynamic Duets me afectó un poco :_**

**Bueno, simplemente muero por ver Glee-actually =Klaine sobre hielo **

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y gracias.**

**Si me retraso es porque, ahora que terminé las clases, me quedan materias por rendir y bueno, me tengo que poner a estudiar :S**

**Dejen sus reviews! :D**


	27. Caps26 y 27:La pérdida y la ganancia

Cap. 26: La pérdida…

Ya no puedo seguir intentando dormir, tengo que aceptar que no lo lograré a menos de que lo llame- Pensó Kurt cansado de girar en la cama constantemente- Tengo que asegurarme de que no haga ninguna locura.

Con determinación Kurt se levantó del sillón de Rachel y caminó hasta el mueble donde estaba la televisión y de allí agarró su celular y marcó, algo preocupado, el número de su hermanastro.

Finn- ¿Hola?

Kurt (algo contento)- ¡Hola!

Finn (con un mal tono)- ¿Qué quieres?

Kurt- Quería saber donde estas.

Finn- ¿Por qué? ¿De un día para el otro te importo?

Kurt- Me importas Finn, a pesar de todo eres mi hermano.

Finn- Hermanastro.

Kurt- Como sea, simplemente dime donde estas y que vas a hacer.

Finn- ¿Esperas que vaya a casa?

Kurt- ¿A dónde irías sino?

Finn- No lo sé, estoy muy confundido, en este momento lo único que quiero hacer es sentirme mejor, sacarme este cuchillo del pecho y la única forma de lograrlo es haciendo sufrir a todos los que alguna vez me hicieron sufrir.

Kurt- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tranquilízate un poco, así no solucionarás nada.

Finn- Dime lo que quieras pero no vas a poder evitarlo ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?

Kurt- ¿Estas muy ocupado? Por lo menos prométeme que no harás nada hoy.

Finn (suspirando)- Esta bien. No, en realidad estoy esperando a que cambie el semáforo para poder cruzar la calle y llegar al hotel.

Kurt- Yo también me estaba quedando en un hotel ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

Finn- La cueva- Al escuchar esto Kurt dejó escapar una pequeña risa.- Bueno, las apariencias… *ruidos de bocinas, gente gritando y muchos choques*

Kurt (a cada segundo poniéndose mas pálido y sus ojos mas grandes)- ¿¡Finn!? ¡Finn! Hay por Dios…- Inmediatamente cortó la llamada y se acercó a su novio y a su mejor amiga.

Kurt (destapándolos y moviéndolos un poco con desesperación y con los ojos llorosos)- ¡Chicos despierten, es una emergencia!- Al ver que se estaban moviendo trotó hasta el perchero y agarró su a abrigo.

Rachel (levantando lentamente la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor)- ¿Qué pasa?

Kurt- Finn es lo que pasa.

Blaine (refregándose los ojos)- ¿Qué pasa con él?

Kurt (acercándose a los confundidos estrenando las primeras lágrimas sobre su rostro)- No lo sé, lo llamé porque pensé que podría ser capaz de hacer alguna locura y estaba yendo a su hotel y de repente escuché gritos y no me volvió a responder, estoy muy asustado.

Al escuchar esto los chicos se quedaron sin habla y, aunque no estaban completamente despiertos, se levantaron e imitaron la acción de Kurt de agarrar sus abrigos y salir corriendo. Por suerte, Kurt sabia cual era el hotel donde Finn se estaba quedando y fueron lo mas rápido posible.

La escena era simplemente horrible, varios autos chocados, gente que todavía sin saber que hacer gritaba y/o lloraba, personas de la ambulancia y policías tratando de busca sobrevivientes, sangre en distintos lugares de la calle. Todo hacia que los tres se preocuparan mas.

De repente vieron como Finn estaba acostado en una camilla y lo metían en la ambulancia.

Kurt (acercándose al conductor de la ambulancia antes de que entrara en ella)- Discúlpeme ¿Podemos ir con él? Soy su hermano y ellos son nuestros primos.

Conductor- Está bien.

Los tres se subieron y Kurt, a mitad del viaje, no pudo resistir romper en llanto, cayendo en los brazos de Blaine.

Rachel, a pesar de la noche anterior sujetó la mano de Finn con fuerza durante todo el amino, cosa que sorprendió a Blaine.

Una vez en el hospital se sentaron a esperar, no podían hacer otra cosa. Kurt tenía la mirada fija en la pared y sus ojos no podían dejar de soltar lágrimas cada 5 minutos, Rachel caminaba d un lado para el otro pensando en quien sabe qué cosa y Blaine, al sentirse inútil, (y él odiaba sentirse así) sacó su celular y llamó a Carole, esto hizo que a Blaine se le grabara su llanto que parecía incontenible, cosa que hizo mas horrible la espera.

Después de, mas o menos, una hora se acercó lentamente un médico, al verlo los 3 se acercaron a él al mismo tiempo.

Rachel- ¿Cómo esta?

Médico- Nada bien, tiene muchas fracturas y perdió mucha sangre, no sabemos si podrá sobrevivir.

Kurt se escondió en el cuello de Blaine, haciendo que a éste se le vuelvan llorosos los ojos.

Blaine- ¿Sabe que paso exactamente?

Médico- Si, por lo que me informó la policía fue solo un chico, al parecer…Paul creo, que tomó demasiado alcohol y se subió a un auto, el resto de la historia se la podrán imaginar; múltiples choques, muertes y heridos. Y por si se lo preguntaban este chico murió al chocar el primer auto.

Rachel- Está bien, gracias ¿Podemos pasar a verlo?

Médico- Sugiero que lo hagan.

De repente toda esa comprensión en los ojos de Rachel al escuchar al médico se desvaneció y se sentó en una silla sin decir una palabra más.

Blaine (acariciando el pelo de Kurt)- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Kurt (susurrando)- Por favor.

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo su novio agarró su mano y tomó el primer paso a la habitación de Finn.

La habitación se veía triste, quizás la vieron diferente por el cambio de situación, antes sabían que Finn estaba vivo pero ahora no tenían el lujo de tener esa información, quizás eso hacía que todo fuera diferente, quizás eso les hacía ver la situación desde otro punto de vista, del mismo punto de vista que la mayoría de los familiares de los pacientes del hospital tenían.

La pareja entró mirando fijamente al joven y mili y un recuerdos pasaron por sus cabezas, recuerdos de todos los problemas que tuvieron entre ellos por el anterior hospital. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez su condición había empeorado y su relación había mejorado.

Kurt casi podía caminar, el viaje por los recuerdos lo había dejado mareado, razón por la cual se apoyaba en su novio que estaba orgulloso de Kurt porque, a pesar de todo, seguía caminando y estaba decidido en acercarse más. Cuando llegaron lo dejó sentado en la silla más cercana y la acercó a su hermanastro.

Kurt, después de un par de minutos tomó la mano del chico sobre la camilla, sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía moretones y lastimaduras en su cara y 3 extremidades enyesadas. Los aparatos a su alrededor indicaba que estaba muy débil.

Kurt (con cada vez mas lágrimas desprendiéndose de sus ojos y susurrando por que la voz no lo dejaba hablar mas alto)- Finn, sé que no fuiste la mejor persona o me trataste tan bien durante este último tiempo…pero…por otro lado te entiendo, lo entiendo porque Rachel se fue y te sentías solo, quizás no tomaste las mejores decisiones pero lo intentaste. Sé que solo pensabas en ti cuando tomaste esas decisiones pero quiero decirte que…y-yo te perdono.

Blaine comenzó a llorar automáticamente después de escuchar las últimas palabras de Kurt.

Espero que te mejores,-Continuó Kurt- por favor mejora, despierta, se que puedes hacerlo, hazlo por mí, por Blaine, por Rachel que te vinimos a ver y por todos los que te aman, no sé si me estés escuchando pero tengo una pizca de esperanza.

Después de unos largos minutos Kurt se levanto de la silla, tomo la mano de su novio y volvieron a sentarse. Rachel levantó la vista y los imitó, se podía notar cómo se armaba de valor como preparación.

Todos se quedaron dormidos ya que no habían podido dormir hasta un horario adecuado. Cuando despertaron se encontraron con el médico en frente suyo tratando de despertarlos y cuando los 3 finalmente lo hicieron el médico abrió la boca.

Médico (bajando la mirada, dirigiéndose a Kurt)- Lamento informarle que su hermano murió.

Todos comenzaron a llorar, ya no importaba si en el pasado Finn no había sido la mejor persona, importaba todo lo bueno que era antes.

Cap. 27: …y la ganancia.

Quizás estos no fueron los mejores días que tuve pero fueron los que me enseñaron las mejores cosas.- Pensaba Kurt sentado en la cama mirando con positividad como los rayos del Sol poco a poco iluminaban la habitación- Por mas de que a veces extraño a mi hermanastro no me pongo mal, costo tiempo y esfuerzo en tratar pero por fin lo conseguí, porque solo necesito mirar a mi lado para ver que todavía me quedan muchas mas cosas por disfrutar, es lo que descubrí cuando paso. De alguna manera esto me incentivó para aprovechar mi futuro y tomar las decisiones correctas y aunque muera por entrar a NYADA no puedo, por lo menos no este año.

El año que viene es algo que también me motiva, tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser algo increíble; Rachel, Blaine y yo en NY…es muy emocionante, es como un sueño.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt, se agachó y le dio un beso corto pero tierno, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

Blaine- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kurt (suspirando)- Ahh…nada, miro aquel paisaje. Hermoso ¿No?

Blaine (contemplando a Kurt)- Definitivamente.

**Hola!**

**Bueno, terminó, espero que les haya gustado este 2x1. Ahora mas que nunca me gustaría que dejen la mayor cantidad de reviews posibles porque es el ultimo capitulo **

**Por maldad, como pudieron ver, maté a Paul, debía hacerlo O.o**

**Jajaja, bueno…dentro de un par de semanas, quizás menos voy a publicar otro fic, termino de rendir las materias que me faltan la semana que viene y me pongo a escribir :P**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, los que siguieron esta historia, los que me siguieron a mí, gracias por todo, fue mi primer fanfic y me llevo una buena experiencia :D**


End file.
